Segunda oportunidad
by erendir
Summary: Despues de una serie de circunstancias, Shinji Ikari es transportado a un mundo paralelo, donde vivira nuevas aventuras junto a Silvia, Issei, los Gremory, angeles, caidos, demonios, dragones, etc. IsseixHarem, ShinjixSilvia. High School DxD - Evangelion. Una oportunidad, hombre !
1. Prologo

Ni Evangelion ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Parece que no tiene nada que ver con HS DxD, pero solo os pido que leáis hasta el final y se ira explicando todo. Iba a ponerlo en Crossover, pero al ver que había algún que otro fic con personajes de otros mangas  animes pues me apunte. La historia base será la de la Novela Ligera de HS DxD. Shinji será lo único de otra serie.

Gracias por leer esto y disfrutad del prólogo.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

**NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

El vacío. Así se podría describir el lugar donde se encontraba Shinji Ikari después del Tercer Impacto. Bueno, más que vacío digamos que es como si estuvieran en medio de un mar naranja donde puedes respirar, moverte con libertad, etc. Es como si estuvieran flotando en medio de ese mar. Shinji, que tenía el colgante de Misato en su cuello, se encontraba mirando una luna justo en frente de él, o eso es lo que hacía hasta que vio a Rei encima suyo.

-Ayanami… ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto confuso.

-Este es el mar de LCL, el origen de la vida. Este mundo es un mundo sin campos AT, y por ello, sin tu propio aspecto. – Le explico – No puedes saber la diferencia entre una persona y otra. Es ambiguo.

Tal y como le explicaba, Shinji podía ver que las manos de Rei atravesaban su cuerpo completamente, cosa que no le causaba dolor ninguno.

-Todo eres tú y al mismo tiempo todo no eres tú. Es un mundo muerto.

-¿He muerto? – pregunto Shinji.

-No. Todo se ha combinado en uno solo. Es el mundo que tú querías.

Shinji observo a su alrededor y volvió a mirar a Rei.

-Creo… creo que esto no es lo que quería.

-Si quieres que todos vuelvan a existir, tu corazón los separara a todos de nuevo. Todo seguirá por donde estaba.

-No me importa que el mundo siga… pero yo no quiero volver.

-Produce otra vez el campo AT. Que el mundo vuelva a herirse entre sí. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto Kaworu, el cual apareció de repente.

-Pero el mundo seguiría. Podrían vivir y tener otra oportunidad. Que ellos elijan…. Pero, ¿Qué sois vosotros dos?

-Adam y Lilith. – Volvió a hablar Kaworu – El primer y segundo ángel.

-Ya veo. – susurro.

-Dices que todos deben vivir para poder elegir. ¿Y tú?

-No quiero volver a ese mundo. Demasiado he pasado.

-¿Y tus seres queridos? - Pregunte King.

-No me queda nadie. Mi madre murió, Misato murió, Kaji murió… e incluso mis amigos.

-Desgraciadamente no podemos devolver la vida. - DIJO Kaworu (Adam) - Pero podemos ofrecerle algo. Una oferta por todo lo que has pasado y hecho.

-¿Qué he hecho? Lo único que he provocado ha sido sufrimiento.

-Le has dado una segunda oportunidad a la humanidad. Eso solo lo que has hecho.

-¿Qué oferta es esa? – pregunto curioso Shinji.

-Una segunda oportunidad. – Shinji lo miro sin entender – Al habernos unido Lilith y yo tenemos suficiente poder para hacer que tengas una nueva vida en un mundo paralelo a este.

-¿Mundo paralelo?

-Exacto. Las diferencias son una cuantas. – dijo sonriendo Rei (Lilith) – Por ejemplo… nunca ocurrió un Primer y Segundo Impacto como en este universo. El Primero fue un impacto de meteorito. Además, todas las criaturas de libros de fantasía existen, como vampiros, dragones, ángeles, demonios, etc.

-¡¿También existen ángeles ahí?! – pregunto exaltado Shinji.

-Así es, pero a diferencia de nuestros hermanos, los de ese universo no son así.

-¿Y cómo sabéis de ese universo?

-Gracias a nuestra fusión. – Explico Rei – En este universo nosotros dos somos los seres más poderosos que existimos. En ese universo hay muchos que son muy poderosos.

-¿Pero y Dios?

-Está muerto. – Le dijo Kaworu – Dios no envió a nuestros hermanos a destruiros. Vuestras acciones, el modo de tratar el valioso don que os dio… esas fueron las causas de que os atacaran.

-Ya veo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas esta segunda oportunidad? - Pregunte King.

-Una segunda oportunidad. – Susurro – Acepto. – dijo firme.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero que sepas que en ese mundo las criaturas son muy poderosas, por lo que te daremos ciertos dones.

-¡¿?!

Después de esas palabras ocurrió lo que algunos dirían que es un milagro. En la Tierra, la cual hasta hace poco era un mar de LCL volvió a como estaba, con la diferencia de que había vuelto a la rotación que tenía antes del Segundo Impacto, haciendo que las estaciones volvieran. Mientras, Lilith (Rei), Adam (Kaworu) y Shinji fueron transportados a un espacio entre dimensiones.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Shinji.

-Un espacio entre ambos universos. – Dijo Rei – Lo primero que debes saber es que solamente los dragones pueden viajar entre mundos y dimensiones.

-Nuestro Dios, el Dios Bíblico, era otro que podía hacerlo. Ningún otro ser sabía sobre esa habilidad. Murió hace siglos y los ángeles de este mundo no han sabido seguir sus enseñanzas, de ahí el Tercer Impacto. – explico Kaworu.

-Ahora lo que haremos aquí será instruirte con tus nuevos dones y enseñarte sobre el nuevo mundo. Sus religiones, historia y demás. – siguió Rei.

Shinji asintió y empezaron la instrucción. A pesar de estar entre universos el cuerpo de Shinji iba cambiando. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 14 años, ahora tenía el cuerpo de uno de 16. Era más alto, más fuerte aun siendo delgado, y su cabello creo hasta atarlo en una coleta. Rei y Kaworu lo habían ayudado psicológicamente para que dejara de ser tímido y tener la mente débil. Con el tiempo se volvió más confiado, no se intimidaba, etc. Era lo contrario a lo que había sido, pero sin dejar de ser una persona amable y que ayudaba a los demás.

-Bien Shinji, es hora de despedirnos. – dijo Rei.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, para después incorporarse - ¿Os volveré a ver?

-Quien sabe. – Sonrió Kaworu – Ahora ve, y no desperdicies esta oportunidad. Serás alguien importante ahí si quieres. Solo, se feliz y aprovecha.

-Muchas gracias. De verdad.

Acto seguido Kaworu le dio un abrazo y Rei un beso en la mejilla. Después Shinji se ilumino y desapareció del espacio entre universos.

-Espero que sea feliz. - dijo Kaworu.

-Eso espero. Ahora nos toca a nosotros desaparecer.

Dicho esto Kaworu y Rei fueron desapareciendo en pequeñas partículas hasta que no quedo nada, solo un espacio vacío.

Mientras, en la ciudad de Kuoh (Japón) se podía ver a Shinji, con 16 años caminando hacia un instituto.

-"No os defraudare Kaworu, Rei, mama, Misato y demás. Viviré y seré feliz por vosotros."

Con ese pensamiento siguió caminando mientras cogía con su mano derecha el colgante de Misato.

* * *

><p><strong>La nueva apariencia de Shinji es la de la imagen. Aunque si queréis verla completa buscad: Shinji Ikari anima (imágenes). Aparecerá en cuerpo completo.<strong>

Y otra historia que me aparece. Para quien no haya visto Evangelion, ya le digo que no hace falta, ya que solo este capítulo contendrá cosas de esa magnífica serie. Este prologo está basado en la película **The End of Evangelion**. Shinji será el único de esa serie que aparecerá en el mundo HS DxD. La historia base será la Novela Ligera de HS DxD, pero tendrá sus cambios.

_**Poderes / habilidades Shinji:**_

-Capacidad de volar. Puede hacerlo sin alas o con alas. Sus alas son un par de alas de plumas blancas (como las de un ángel).

-Campo AT.

-Capacidad de regeneración.

-Payo de positrones de corto y largo alcance.

-Gran resistencia física y piel ultra dura.

-Gran velocidad y fuerza en tierra, aire y agua.

-Crear bombas de energía.

-Capacidad de crear armas de luz.

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law de Fairy Tail.


	2. Comienzo

Ni Evangelion ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1:<p>

**COMIENZO**

Shinji se había ido del espacio entre dimensiones donde había estado este último tiempo junto a Kaworu y Rei. Cuando apareció observo que el lugar donde se encontraba era una ciudad japonesa. Por lo que le habían explicado, el Segundo Impacto nunca ocurrió, por lo que no hubo polos derretidos, aumento del nivel del mar y guerras entre naciones. Shinji se encontraba en un parque. Podía ver una bonita fuente al lado suyo. Cuando estaba por iniciar su caminata a algún lado noto que algo resplandeció a su lado. Fijo su vista en donde estaba ante la luz para encontrarse con un maletín grande. Noto que había una nota pegada en este:

_Shinji:_

_En este maletín te hemos dejado dinero suficiente como para poder comprarte una casa y lo que necesites en tu nueva vida. Una advertencia: no te lo gastes en tonterías. Además de dinero, tienes documentación para que no tengas problemas con las autoridades._

_Se despiden Adam y Lilith._

-Parece que habéis pensado en todo. Gracias. – susurro con una sonrisa.

Abrió el maletín y vio que había suficientes billetes como para comprarse una mansión. Al joven se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al verlo. También vio que tenía un DNI, no sé cómo será el japonés, y otros papeles. Cerró el maletín y empezó a caminar. Después de pedir indicaciones llego a una inmobiliaria.

-Buenos días señorito. – Saludo el dependiente - ¿Desea algo?

-Si. Deseo ver que pisos tienen.

-Disculpe pero, ¿es usted mayor de edad o tiene tutor? – pregunto curioso el dependiente.

Con el mayor sigilo que tuvo, Shinji consiguió sacar los documentos en los que decía que estaba emancipado, por lo que podía hacer cosas como esa sin ningún problema.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, deje que le muestre algunas fotos de viviendas libres. Esto, ¿quiere algo en particular?

-No. Con un piso normal estoy bien.

Dicho esto, el dependiente empezó a enseñarle fotos de distintas casas, junto a sus planos y demás. (Nunca he comprado casa, así que no me juzguéis XD). Después de encontrar uno que le gusto, fue a verlo con el hombre. Cuando llego al piso se quedó un rato en silencio observándolo y luego entro a revisarlo por dentro. Tenía un bonito jardín delantero y trasero. La casa era la típica japonesa, aunque más grande. Era de dos pisos. En el primero estaba una cocina-salón bastante amplio y con lavavajillas, un baño grande, un dormitorio bastante amplio y una habitación con lavadora y secadora. En el segundo piso había habitaciones que podría darle cualquier uso. Al comprobar que todo estaba correcto le dio el dinero al hombre y este le dio las llaves. El primer paso ya estaba hecho. Ya tenía casa. Ahora el segundo paso. Después de revisar lo que le haría falta en la casa fue hasta un centro comercial, donde se pasó el resto del día viendo muebles, aparatos electrónicos, etc. Al tener tanto dinero decidió darse algún lujo, como una televisión plasma de cien pulgadas. Después de salir del centro comercial pasó por una pequeña tienda y se compró comida para la cena, desayuno y comida. Cuando llego a casa decidió darse una ducha y se preparó la cena. Al no tener una cama tuvo que dormir en el suelo, aunque eso no lo incomodo mucho. A la mañana siguiente el timbre sonó y Shinji se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta mientras se acariciaba la espalda. Al abrir la puerta vio un camión, del cual sacaban varias cajas grandes y pequeñas.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted Shinji Ikari? – pregunto el repartidos. El joven asintió – Bien. Aquí traemos sus cosas.

-Que rápido. – dijo impresionado Shinji.

-Política de la empresa, chaval. Bien muchachos, meted las cosas.

Durante una hora varios hombres y Shinji fueron metiendo las cajas en la casa. A los hombres les sorprendía el cómo Shinji podía levantar cajas muy pesadas sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Vaya chaval, sí que estas fuerte. – Dijo el repartidor para luego sacar una tablet – Bien, necesito que firmes aquí. – Shinji firmo y después se dieron la mano – Suerte con las cosas. – dijo refiriéndose a las cajas de dentro.

Shinji entro y soltó un suspiro al ver todas las cajas que había dentro. Acto seguido salió con velocidad de la casa y antes de que arrancaran les hablo.

-¿Cuánto queréis por ayudarme a colocarlas? – pregunto.

Después de llegar a un trato los hombres ayudaron a Shinji a sacar las cosas y ponerlas en su lugar correspondiente. Durante bastante tiempo estuvieron ordenando las cosas. Cuando llego la hora de comer, Shinji preparo la comida para él y los tres hombres que le estaban ayudando. Estos quedaron satisfechos al ver la deliciosa comida que había preparado el joven.

-¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Mi mujer podría aprender un par de cosas! – dijo uno.

Todos se largaron a reír ante dicho comentario. Después de comer y un pequeño descanso, siguieron sacando las cosas y colocándolas en su sitio. Cuando era media tarde ya estaba todo acabado.

-Bien chaval, ya está todo. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, los hombres subieron al camión y se fueron. Al ver que todo estaba en su sitio, Shinji decidió que era hora de ir a comprar algo de ropa. De nuevo fue al centro comercial. Allí compro ropa de todo tipo. Formal, informal, de baño, de verano, de invierno, etc. A pesar de que hacia fresco, no frio, habían prendas de verano. Shinji pensó que al día siguiente debía ir al instituto de la cuidad para inscribirse en él. Después de llegar a casa, dejo la ropa guardada de forma ordenada en el perchero y cajones del armario de su habitación.

-Bien. Mañana iré y me inscribiré en la Academia de Kuoh. Me pregunto que me encontrare. – se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa.

Ceno y se fue a dormir. Se puso el despertador temprano, ya que no quería ir muy tarde al instituto. Cuando se levantó se dio una ducha corta y se vistió. Se puso calzado negro, unos vaqueros azules, una camisa azul y una chaqueta. Cogió la documentación, las llaves y salió rumbo al instituto. Al igual que hizo cuando fue al centro comercial y a la inmobiliaria, fue preguntando a los transeúntes la dirección del insti. Camino durante un rato hasta que pudo divisarlo. Cuando llego se dedicó a contemplarlo. Desde su posición podía notar que había más de un aura extraña. Decidió no darle mucha importancia y entro. Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos se preguntaba dónde estaría la oficina del director. Se cruzó con un profesor que estaba haciendo guardia.

-Disculpe. – lo llamo Shinji.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y lo reviso.

-Parece que no eres de este instituto. ¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy buscando la oficina del director.

-Ya veo. Sígueme.

Estuvieron andando un rato hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Se podía leer en un cartel que ponía secretaria. El profesor dio dos golpes en la puerta y abrió.

-Disculpe Mirajane-san. Me he encontrado con un muchacho que busca al director.

La secretaria era una mujer joven albina de ojos azules.

-De acuerdo. Pasa joven. – hablo con una sonrisa.

Shinji entro a la sala y el profesor salió.

-Dime, ¿Qué deseas?

-Esto, me gustaría matricularme… si es posible.

-Por supuesto pero… ¿y tus padres?

Shinji le entrego los documentos que le enseño al de la inmobiliaria.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, toma. – Y le entrego unos papeles – Rellena este formulario.

Shinji cogió un asiento y bajo la mirada de la secretaria Mira empezó a rellenar el formulario. Una puerta, que estaba al lado de donde estaba sentada Mira, se abrió. De ella salió otra mujer. Por lo que Shinji pudo ver, esa mujer no pasaba de los treinta. Era baja, rubia ondulada y de ojos verdes.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto curiosa.

-Encantado. Soy Shinji Ikari. – respondió el joven mientras hacia una reverencia aun sentado.

-Se está matriculando. – Le dijo Mira - Es nuevo.

-Ahhh. Ya veo. Yo soy Mavis, la directora. Un placer tenerte en mi escuela Ikari-san.

-Gracias por aceptarme aun cuando han empezado las clases.

-Nop. Mejor ahora que a mitad de curso. – Luego miro el formulario ya rellenado – Así que independizado tan joven. No había visto antes algo parecido. En fin, tu curso será el 2D y empezaras mañana. ¿Algún problema?

-Para nada.

-Bien pues. Espero que no causes problemas.

-No los causare.

-Puedes ir a recoger el uniforme a esta tienda. – Mira escribió la dirección de la tienda en un papel y se lo paso a Shinji – Llamare para que sepan que vas a ir. Lo pondré a tu nombre. Y también te daré el horario.

-Bien.

Shinji cogió los papeles y después de una reverencia se marchó de la oficina. Al no conocer bien el instituto se perdió un poco para encontrar la salida. Cuando paso cerca de algunas clases pudo notar el aura que noto en la entrada. Por el tipo de aura supo de qué criaturas se trataban.

-"Así que demonios. Aunque no parecen tener un aura de maldad. Pero hay algo más. Podre investigarlo cuando empiece las clases."

Al final, consiguió encontrar el camino para salir del instituto. Durante el resto de la mañana se dedicó a investigar la ciudad. Pudo notar que había como una especie de barrera que rodeaba la ciudad, pero no era una barrera protectora. Después de fijarse bien noto que era una barrera para "ver" quien entraba y salía de la ciudad. Al no notar otra aura que no fuera las demoniacas del instituto pensó que serían ellos quienes controlaban la barrera. Siguió paseando por la ciudad hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Decidió ir a casa e ir por la tarde a la tienda. Después de preparase la comida y ver un rato la TV decidió que era hora de ir a por su uniforme. Cuando llego a la tienda que Mira le había escrito entro y hablo con la dependienta.

-Buenas tardes. Que deseas muchacho. – saludo amablemente la mujer.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Shinji Ikari y vengo a por el uniforme de la Academia.

-Oh ya veo. Mirajane me llamo esta mañana. Ven conmigo. Tengo que tomarte las medidas para darte uno que te venga bien.

Durante una hora la mujer le estuvo tomando las medidas para poder darle un uniforme que no le quedara grande ni pequeño. Al final consiguió lo que buscaba. Shinji lo pago y se despidió con una sonrisa de la mujer. Mientras regresaba a casa podía notar que alguien lo estaba observando. Al notar que no tenía intenciones ofensivas decidió dejarlo pasar. Cuando llego a su casa se preparó las cosas para empezar al día siguiente las clases. Durante la tarde estuvo ensayando con un chelo. A pesar de tener una nueva vida, esa vieja costumbre no se había ido. También noto que estaba bastante solo. Antes no le hubiera importado, pero después de convivir con Misato y Asuka, se había acostumbrado a vivir con más personas. Decidió no darle más importancia e irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de buen humor. Había estado bastante tiempo sin nadie más que Kaworu y Rei, por lo que conocer a gente de su edad era un estímulo. Se puso el uniforme, con una camiseta blanca debajo de la chaqueta. Cogió el maletín y metió las cosas que iba a necesitar dentro. Salió de su casa, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar. Esto le recordaba a su etapa como estudiante en Tokio 3. Se preguntaba como estaría ahora su viejo mundo. La última vez que tuvo noticias de la antigua ciudad fue por medio de Kaworu y Rei. Estos le informaron que todo había sido descubierto. SEELE y los altos mandos de NERV habían sido juzgados y estaban en la cárcel de por vida. Los sobrevivientes abandonaron la destrozada Tokio 3 para iniciar una nueva vida. Los polos habían vuelto y con ello había bajado el nivel del mar. Las estaciones también volvieron y los mares volvieron a su lugar. (Los mares eran azules, no como en las nuevas pelis de Evangelion). Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando llego al instituto. Se quedó en la entrada mirando hasta que al final entro. Estuvo buscando su aula hasta que encontró a una profesora parada en la puerta.

-Tú debes de ser Shinji Ikari, el nuevo.

-Mucho gusto. – dijo Shinji haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya. Ya muchos hombres no son tan amables. – Sonrió – Quiero que esperes aquí hasta que te llame, ¿de acuerdo? – Shinji solo asintió – Bien.

La profesora hablo y Shinji pudo notar una de las cosas extrañas que noto ayer. No era un aura demoniaca, pero sentía que uno de los del salón tenía algo en su poder. Entonces recordó lo que les explicaron en la brecha entre universos.

(Flashback)

-Escucha Shinji, – hablo Kaworu – en ese mundo hay unas cosas llamadas Sacred Gear. Son unos aparatos que solamente se les otorgan a humanos o medio humanos. Estos aparatos le dan a sus portadores ciertos poderes.

-Entre todos los Sacred Gear hay quince que son los llamados Longinus. – Explico Rei – Estos son los más poderosos que hay. Hay dos en particular. Son el Boosted Gear y el Dividing Divine. Estos dos portan a dos dragones muy poderosos. Son los llamados dragones celestiales. Son los dragones más poderosos después de Ophis y el Gran Rojo. Sus portadores siempre luchan entre ellos dado que ambos dragones luchaban entre ellos hasta que acabaron sellados.

-Entiendo. – dijo Shinji.

(Fin flashback)

-"Puede que sea un Sacred Gear." – pensó Shinji.

-Adelante.

Al escuchar la palabra de la profesora, Shinji entro al salón.

-Presentare.

-Un gusto. Me llamo Shinji Ikari. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien. – se presentó mientras sonreía.

Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – pregunto la profesora a la clase.

Algunos levantaron la mano.

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? – pregunto uno.

-Si. Hace un par de días que me mude.

-¿Tienes novia? – pregunto otra.

-Etto, no. – Respondió sorprendido por la pregunta - ¿Alguna otra?

-Si. ¿Qué cojones hace un bishonen en esta escuela? – pregunto / grito.

-¡Matsumada! ¡Cállese y siéntese! – grito la profesora, luego miro a Shinji – Por favor, siéntate delante de Hyodo.

El nombrado levanto la mano y Shinji empezó a andar hacia su pupitre. Mientras caminaba escuchaba susurros inquietantes.

-Delante de Hyodo. Espero no se contamine.

-Delante de ese pervertido. Que lastima.

-Qué mala suerte. Ojala se sentara al lado mío.

Esos y otros susurros fueron lo que escucho. Cuando se sentó pudo notar claramente que ese tal Hyodo era el que portaba un Sacred Gear y que este parecía poderoso.

-"Sin duda porta un Sacred Gear, pero no puedo saber que tan poderoso es."

Las clases pasaron de forma normal. Para Shinji, las asignaturas no era problema. La única que lo sorprendió fue la de historia. Todo, desde el Segundo Impacto era totalmente distinto. Los atentados de New York, Madrid, Londres. El triplete de la Selección Española en Eurocopa, Mundial, Eurocopa. La primavera árabe. Esos y otros temas fue los que descubrió al paso de los días. Durante una semana, Shinji termino de saber cuántos demonios había allí. También se dio cuenta de que Hyodo se había convertido en uno reencarnado. A él no le importo el asunto, pero le habían dicho que no se fiara de nadie. Habían demonios que no eran malos, pero no se terminaba de fiar. No solo de demonios. No se fiaba de ninguna criatura. Durante esa semana se había adaptado bien al instituto. A pesar de hacer algún que otro amigo, no hizo ninguno como lo eran Toji y Kensuke en su antiguo mundo. Lo que si era extraño es que había varias chicas de distintas edades que le tenían en el punto de mira. Él nunca estuvo acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres… y aún menos a ligar. A pesar de que ya no era tímido y con una autoestima por el suelo, eso le era un poco incómodo.

Un día, cuando volvía de la escuela, vio a una chica que estaba repartiendo panfletos. Esta le vio y le tendió uno, el cual Shinji cogió. Cuando se alejó vio que se trataba de un dibujo demoniaco. Durante esta semana había investigado quienes poseían el aura demoniaca. Llego a la conclusión de que eran dos grupos. Uno era el que conoció como el Club del Ocultismo. El otro era el Consejo Estudiantil. Pudo notar que habían varios que eran fuertes, pero ninguno podía estar a su nivel. No solo por el entrenamiento que tuvo con los dos seres más poderosos de su Universo… a eso se le añadía que la mayoría de sus poderes y/o habilidades podían herir de muerte a un demonio. Para suerte suya, Kaworu y Rei le enseñaron a ocultar su aura. Si no lo hubieran hecho, posiblemente los demonios lo hubieran estado observando desde que llego. Lo que sí que noto fue que la misma presencia que noto en un principio lo había estado siguiendo durante toda la semana. Cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo noto que había desaparecido. Lo único que sabía es que se trataba de dos ángeles caídos. Eso lo sabía por su aura. Durante el tiempo que paso con Rei y Kaworu, estos le enseñaron a diferencia las distintas auras de ese mundo. Decidió que la próxima vez que notara que le seguían no se andaría con rodeos. Siguió caminando hasta el parque. Iba tranquilo hasta que noto dos cosas. Una era que el cielo no estaba como siempre, y lo segundo fue el aura de un caído y de un demonio. Camino hasta donde estaban ambas auras. Ahí pudo ver que se trataba de Hyodo y un caído. Hyodo estaba temblando mientras preguntaba qué demonios pasaba. El caído, que tenía dos alas negras y un sombrero, creo una lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Hyodo. Shinji no iba a permitir que lo matase, y eso era por dos motivos. El primero era que era un compañero suyo y el segundo es que era un demonio del Club del Ocultismo. Durante toda la semana descubrió que los demonios de su instituto cuidaban de esa ciudad. Eran los únicos seres sobrenaturales que estaban ahí. Era su territorio. Eso a Shinji le daba igual, pero sabía que no hacían daño a nadie, por lo que no había actuado en todo ese tiempo. Con rapidez corrió y se puso delante de Hyodo. La lanza de luz choco y un impacto se produjo. Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver que tanto Shinji como Hyodo no tenían ninguna herida. Shinji tenía el brazo izquierdo levantado y delante de él estaba su campo AT. El campo AT de Shinji era una barrera naranja formada por hexágonos.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto el caído.

-Eso no te incumbe caído.

-Tienes razón. No me interesa saber el nombre de la basura. Pero te lo advierto. Quítate de mi camino o morirás.

-Eso me gustaría verlo. – sonrió desafiante Shinji.

El ángel caído miro con odio a Shinji y creo otra lanza de luz. Esta vez, Shinji también creo una. Ambos la lanzaron y estas chocaron en el aire.

-¿Cómo puedes crear ataques de luz? – Pregunto asombrado el caído – No eres uno de los nuestro ni un ángel. ¿Qué cojones eres?

-Como si fuera a responderte.

El caído, ya furioso, empezó a crear más lanzas de luz. Shinji se apartó de Hyodo para que no le alcanzasen. Cuando el caído empezó a lanzarle las lanzas, Shinji solo las esquivaba. Cualquiera podría creer que Shinji solo se dedicaba a esquivar las lanzas, pero no hacía solo eso. Sin que el caído se diera cuenta, Shinji lo alejaba de su verdadero objetivo. Cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos decidió que era hora de atacar. En ambas manos creo dos espadas de luz. Mientras el caído seguía lanzándole lanzas, Shinji o las esquivaba o las desviaba con las espadas. Cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia, se impulsó y corto las dos alas del caído. Este cayó al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Después de "aterrizar" Shinji se fue acercando a él.

-Ahora me dirás quien te mando a matarlo. – le dijo serio.

-Buaj. – Escupió sangre – ¡Como si fuera a decírselo a una mierda como tú!

En un acto desesperado el caído creo otra lanza de luz, pero Shinji fue más rápido y con una espada desvió la lanza y con la otra le atravesó el pecho. El ángel fue desapareciendo hasta que al final solo quedaron plumas negras.

-Mierda. Ahora no sabré para quien trabajaba. – susurro.

Levanto la mirada y fijo su vista en Hyodo, el cual miraba con una mezcla de terror y asombro a Shinji. Este se fue acercando a Hyodo, el cual temblaba más conforme se acercaba. Cuando llego junto a él, Shinji le tendió la mano. Hyodo se la acepto, aun con miedo, y se levantó.

-Escúchame. – le dijo serio – No se te ocurra contar a nadie lo que has visto. A nadie.

Hyodo solo asintió para luego ver como Shinji se iba del parque. A los pocos segundos de irse apareció un círculo mágico. De él surgieron cuatro personas. Una chica pelirroja, una morena, una peli platina y un rubio. Estos vieron lo que quedaba del caído y miraron asombrados a Hyodo.

-Issei, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

-N-no lo sé. U-un tipo enmascarado apareció cuando un tipo con alas negras me quería matar con una lanza.

Los demonios miraron fijamente a Issei. Entonces la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-Es extraño. Tendré que hablar con Sona. – Susurro – Volvemos a la sala. – luego miro a Issei – Ven conmigo.

Después de eso los demonios, incluido Issei, se fueron en un círculo mágico. Paso un par de días. Desde el ataque del caído, Shinji no había vuelto a hablar con Issei. Sabía que no había dicho nada porque ninguno de los demonios lo estaba vigilando. Ese mismo día, por la noche, salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Estaba paseando tranquilamente por una calle un poco oscura cuando volvió a notar esa presencia extraña. Decidió que era momento de saber quién era. Giro en una calle a la derecha. Cuando el individuo hizo el mismo giro, Shinji lo inmovilizo de forma rápida. Creo una espada de luz con su mano derecha y lo derribo con una patada baja. El individuo cayó al suelo y Shinji le puso la espada en la garganta. Cuando pudo observar mejor a su atacante, se dio cuenta de que era una chica. Por su apariencia, tendría un año más que él. Tenía el pelo negro hasta la cintura y los ojos rojos sangre. La muchacha respiraba cansadamente. Se lo podía ver en el rostro que estaba agotada. Cuando Shinji iba a preguntarle porque lo seguía la muchacha dijo una palabra.

-Sangre. – susurro.

Ante esas palabras, y al ver su aspecto, concluyo que era un vampiro. La joven cerró los ojos y se desmayó. Shinji no sabía qué hacer. Si bien era un vampiro, pero no le había atacado en todos esos días. Decidió revisar su aura. Era muy débil. Pudo notar que si era un vampiro, pero no desprendía maldad. Al final decidió llevarla a su casa. La cargo al estilo princesa y empezó a caminar. Cuando llego a casa la dejo en el enorme sofá. Miro su cara y vio que estaba muy pálida. Si bien le habían explicado que los vampiros tienen la piel pálida, pero esto era mucho. Fue a la cocina, se hizo un pequeño corte y dejo que la sangre llenara un vaso. Iba a darle un poco para que se despertara, pero no la suficiente como para que se pusiera de pie. Cuando el vaso tenía suficiente sangre Shinji se curó y se acercó a la vampiro. Levanto un poco la cabeza y le acerco el vaso. Observo como la vampiro estaba oliendo la sangre y como, con la fuerza que le quedaba, se iba acercando al vaso. Empezó a beber despacio. Cuando termino Shinji aparto el vaso y bajo su cabeza. La castaña abrió los ojos para mirar al chico. Esta vez Shinji pudo ver que tenía unos preciosos ojos azules.

-Gracias. – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shinji se alejó un poco para poner distancia.

-¿Por qué me has estado observando? – pregunto serio.

-Lo siento por eso. – se disculpó.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Es por tu sangre. – levanto la mirada para mirar al castaño. Este le decía que siguiera – Llevo demasiados días sin beber sangre. En un principio tenía pensado beber un poco y continuar, pero entonces te vi. Tu olor me impidió buscar a otro para beber.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que no hayas podido beber sangre de otro? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Sí y no. no soy un vampiro completo. Soy un mestizo. Mi padre vampiro violo a mi madre humana. Yo nací, pero mi madre murió. Mi padre renegó de mí, pero tengo su apellido. Si supiera el de mi madre me lo pondría. Pase hasta los seis años en la casa de mi padre, marginada. Era un mestizo fruto de una violación. Todos me odiaban, por lo que en cuanto pude me fui. No necesito beber cada día ni beber mucho y la luz del sol no me daña. No sé porque, pero el olor de tu sangre me impedía beber de otra persona.

-Medio vampiro. – susurro Shinji – "¿Por qué solo mi sangre?"

-Silvia.

-¿Perdón?

-Es mi nombre. Silvia Alucard, diecisiete años. Puedes decirme Silvia.

-El mío es Shinji Ikari, dieciséis años. Puedes decirme Shinji.

-Un gusto Shinji. Y lamento lo ocurrido.

-No pasa nada. Al menos no te me has lanzado encima he intentado morderme. – bromeo.

-No hubiera aguantado mucho más. – Dijo de forma triste – Puede que no necesite tanta sangre y tan a menudo como un verdadero vampiro, pero tengo mi limite.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me seguías?

-Para saber dónde vivías y así poder beber un poco. – Shinji la miro alucinando – Lo siento. – susurro triste.

-N-no pasa nada. Has dicho que continuarías tu viaje. ¿No tienes casa?

-No. Nunca la he tenido. Siempre he estado de aquí para allá.

-Entiendo. Puede que suene alocado pero… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

Silvia lo miraba sin creérselo.

-¿S-seguro? – le pregunto con los ojos como platos.

-Sip. Te he estudiado y no emites maldad. Además, me has caído bien. – dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

De los ojos de Silvia empezaron a brotar lágrimas. En un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra Shinji mientras lloraba y le daba las gracias. Debido a que le pillo de improvisto, Shinji cayó al suelo con Silvia encima de él. Antes no se fijó, pero ahora notaba que la muchacha tenía MUUUY buenas curvas. Su generoso pecho se aplastaba contra el suyo. Sus manos sujetaban su estrecha cintura, y sus caderas estaban encima de la suya. Tuvo que hacer bastante autocontrol para que su compañero de armas no se levantara. Después de que Silvia se relajara ambos se levantaron. Silvia se disculpaba con Shinji por la anterior acción. El castaño pudo notar que, a pesar de que Silvia era un año mayor que él, Shinji era más alto.

-Puedes coger la habitación que está al lado de la mía. – le dijo a la morena.

-Muchas gracias.

Iba a decir algo más, pero sus piernas le fallaron y se cayó. Con la mayor rapidez que tenía, Shinji la sujeto antes de que se diera un golpe contra el suelo.

-Lo siento. Aún no he bebido suficiente.

Shinji iba a dejarla de nuevo en el sofá pero noto como Silvia escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Se estremeció cuando la chica acariciaba su cuello con la nariz mientras lo olía. Acto seguido la morena beso su cuello y clavo sus dientes. Al principio Shinji se quejó por la mordida, pero cuando Silvia empezó a beber no sintió dolor, pero si una sensación cálida. La morena paso los brazos por detrás y se sujetó. La mano izquierda estaba en la cabeza del castaño, y la derecha más abajo del hombro. Después de que Silvia bebiese lo suficiente, esta se separó, se lamio los labios y luego lamio el lugar donde mordió a Shinji. Cuando lo lamio, dejo de salir sangre. En su lugar solo quedaba la marca de los caninos de la muchacha. Después volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello y se durmió. Shinji, sujetando a Silvia, estaba en shock. No esperaba tal acción de la chica. Con la cara roja, la cargo estilo princesa y se la llevo a la habitación. La recostó en la cama y la tapo. Luego salió de la habitación, se ducho, tomo algo y luego se fue a la cama. Estuvo bastante rato rememorando el momento extraño que había tenido con Silvia. Sin duda era una hermosura, y la acción lo había excitado. Al final, después de mucho rato consiguió dormirse.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué Sacred Gear le pondríais a Silvia y que funcion tendria? Por si alguien se ha dado cuenta, la secretaria y directora son dos cameos, no tendrán influencia en la historia XD. El apellido de Silvia… no se me ocurría otro.<p>

_**Poderes / habilidades Shinji:**_

-Capacidad de volar. Puede hacerlo sin alas o con alas. Sus alas son un par de alas de plumas blancas (como las de un ángel).

-Campo AT.

-Capacidad de regeneración.

-Payo de positrones de corto y largo alcance.

-Gran resistencia física y piel ultra dura.

-Gran velocidad y fuerza en tierra, aire y agua.

-Crear bombas de energía.

-Capacidad de crear armas de luz.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law de Fairy Tail.


	3. ¿Problemas?

Ni Evangelion ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Guest 1: gracias, me alegro que te guste. Silvia tendrá poderes de vampiro, y su Sacred Gear no creo que sea cuerpo a cuerpo… de eso ya tiene jejeje.

Guest 2: gracias tío. Ya veré cual le pongo al final. Gracias por las ideas.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2:<p>

**¿PROBLEMAS?**

La mañana llego. El despertador sonó y con mucha pereza el joven castaño lo apago. Apenas había podido dormir después de lo que sucedió anoche. Cuando se levantó se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y se revisó el cuello. Ahí podía ver las dos marcas del mordisco. Si bien no se notaba mucho, pero se podía apreciar. Después de mirarse un poco más decidió meterse en la ducha y bañarse en agua caliente. Después de la ducha se puso su uniforme y se fue a la habitación de Silvia. Con cuidado e intentando no hacer ruido, el castaño se asomó. A pesar de la poca luz, y gracias a sus poderes, pudo ver que Silvia había recuperado color y dormía plácidamente en la cama. Con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se fue a la cocina, donde preparo el desayuno para ambos y su almuerzo para el instituto. Cuando llego la hora de irse vio que Silvia aún seguía dormida, por lo que decidió dejarle una nota en la que le decía que se iba al instituto y volvería a la hora de comer. Cogió sus cosas y partió rumbo al instituto. Mientras caminaba por la calle se preguntaba qué haría con el vampiro. Si bien no iba a dejarla abandonada, pero no sabía qué hacer. El dejarla vivir en su casa solo significaría que los demonios sabrían sobre su existencia y por tanto que él no era un chico normal. Issei era el único que sabía sobre sus poderes, pero no había dicho nada. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego a la Academia. Como si nada de lo de ayer hubiera pasado el castaño entro a su aula. Fijo su vista durante un instante en Issei. El chico estaba con los otros dos pervertidos del instituto, pero por alguna extraña razón noto que estaba un poco distinto. No sabía que era exactamente, pero notaba que el castaño estaba en sus pensamientos. La escuela paso sin nada nuevo. Las clases aburridas pero sin un profesor que cada día, en cada clase te explique un puñetero Impacto que sucedió hace años. Cuando recordó eso puso una sonrisa nostálgica. Cuando terminaron las clases volvió tan tranquilo a su casa, pensando que estaría haciendo la morena. Cuando llego a su casa abrió la puerta y olio un aroma delicioso. Entro al salón-cocina para encontrarse a la morena cocinando con un delantal.

-Bienvenido. – saludo la morena con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que cocinaras.

-Bueno. Cuando llevas viviendo sola tanto tiempo aprendes unas cuantas cosas.

-Ahhh.

Mientras la morena terminaba de cocinar, Shinji preparo la mesa. La comida eran espagueti a la carbonara. Shinji miro su plato curioso. Él estaba acostumbrado a preparar cocina japonesa y un poco alemana. Ver un plato italiano lo sorprendió. Ante la atenta mirada de la morena intento meterse la pasta a la boca, pero se le caía. La morena soltó una risilla al ver que no podía.

-Cuando te toque a ti comer con palillos ya veremos quien se ríe. – le dijo serio pero con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento. Mira, se hace así. – cogió el tenedor, lo clavo en la pasta y le dio vueltas – Prueba ahora.

El castaño cogió el tenedor y, esta vez sí, se lo llevo a la boca. Degusto los espagueti y afirmo que estaban bueno.

-Están deliciosos.

-Me alegro que te gusten.

-Creo que podríamos turnarnos para cocinar.

-¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunto interesada Silvia.

-Por supuesto, aunque solo se cocina japonesa y alemana. Pero aprendo rápido.

-Genial. Ya tengo ganas de probar tu comida.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio durante un largo rato. Shinji podía notar que Silvia estaba inquieta. Cuando terminaron de comer, Shinji lavo los platos y luego se sentaron, el castaño en el sillón y la morena en el sofá.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo.

-Estas muy inquieta. ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Etto. No quiero que me juzgues por lo que te quiero preguntar.

-Adelante. – Shinji entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo… me preguntaba… - luego inspiro mucho aire y pregunto - ¿Qué se siente al pilotar un EVA?

Si ese momento fuera uno de un manga o anime Shinji estaría con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos fuera de sus cuencas. Lo que la chica le acababa de preguntar era imposible que lo supiera. Nadie en ese Universo sabe lo que era el o de donde venía.

-¿Qu-que?... ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – grito enojado.

-Etto… yo.

-¡Responde!

-¡Lo vi! – grito también la morena.

-¿Lo viste? – pregunto el castaño sin entender.

-Cuando bebí tu sangre.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puedes ver los recuerdos de la gente cuando bebes su sangre?

-No exactamente. Podemos hacerlo a voluntad, pero lo único que yo quería era beber tu sangre. No quería ver tus recuerdos. No sé porque paso. – la morena se notaba muy nerviosa.

Durante un rato Shinji cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos, pensando en que hacer ahora. Silvia se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al ver que el castaño no se movía o decía nada.

-¿Has visto todos mis recuerdos? – pregunto aun en la misma pose.

-Todos.

-¿Todos todos? – se puso rojo mientras abría los ojos y se cruzaba de piernas.

-Todos. – volvió a contestar la morena también roja.

-Joder. – susurro avergonzado el castaño.

-P-pero es normal. – intento consolarlo, ganándose la mirada de Shinji – Es decir, es normal. Estamos en una edad y tu vivías con dos mujeres que la mayoría del tiempo iban ligeritas de ropa. Eso y lo demás. – estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate.

Ambos se miraron de manera incomoda.

-Bueno, ya que no hay modo de cambiar esto, déjame que te cuente. – dijo Shinji intentando cambiar de tema.

El saber que esa chica lo había visto desnudo y las cosas que hizo en soledad no era algo que le divirtiese, que digamos. Shinji le respondió a las preguntas que le hizo la morena. Después de una hora de preguntas / respuestas, Shinji termino de contarle.

-Vaya. Anda que ha sido movidita tu vida. – sonrió la castaña.

-Cierto. Pero hay una cosa que me molesta. – Miro fijamente a la morena – Tu sabes todo de mí, pero yo no sé casi nada de ti. Por no decir que me has visto desnudo. – Termino de decir con humos al ver como se volvía a sonrojar la morena – "Que guapa esta cuando se sonroja."

-¿Q-que quieres saber? – pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Veamos. Tú historia completa, medidas, si eres virgen…

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunto mientras se levantaba de golpe del sofá.

-¿Cómo que que? – Pregunto divertido – Tú lo sabes TODO de mí, hasta me has visto desnudo. Es normal que quiera que estemos a mano.

La morena se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Si bien tenía razón. Ella conocía TODO de él, por lo que si quería quedarse ahí era su turno de explicar.

-Está bien. – Shinji sonrió triunfante – Mis medidas son xx-xx-xx (os dejare con la duda por ahora muajajaja), soy virgen y esta es mi historia.

Durante una hora Silvia le explico a Shinji sobre su vida. Como había nacido y su propia especie, su familia, la había tratado como a basura. De cómo se fue de su "casa" siendo pequeña y como viajo por el mundo. A la edad de doce años estuvo viviendo en Italia hasta la edad de dieciséis años. En ese último año había viajado a través de Europa y Asia, hasta llegar a Japón.

-Y tengo un Sacred Gear. – termino de explicar.

-¿De qué tipo? – pregunto curioso el chico.

-Se llama [Control Elements]. Con él puedo controlar los distintos elementos. Fuego, agua, tierra, aire, electricidad.

-Vaya. Un Sacred Gear capaz de controlar elementos. – Susurro - ¿Y hasta donde puedes controlarlo?

-Bueno. A pesar de ser medio vampiro, el fuego puedo controlarlo bastante bien, aunque es el que más dificultad me da. Los demás elementos también puedo controlarlos, e incluso puedo hacer combinaciones, pero no puedo controlarlos como lo harían otros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por ejemplo. Mi rayo, que está formado por electricidad, no es tan poderoso como uno que controle el rayo. Al ser capaz de controlar distintos elementos hace que estos no sean tan poderosos como debieran. – explico con tristeza.

-Bueno, solo hace falta entrenamiento. Seguro que si entrenas lo suficiente, algún día serás capaz de usar su máximo poder.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno. Ahora que ya está todo explicado, quiero hacerte una proposición. – dijo serio el chico mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas.

-¿Cuál?

-Si quieres vivir aquí hay varias reglas. – Silvia afirmo con la cabeza – Nada de secretos, nadie puede entrar aquí sin mi autorización, tendrás que asistir a mi instituto…

-Espera un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto curioso Shinji.

-El instituto de aquí tiene demonios. – explico preocupada.

-Lo sé.

-Y yo soy un vampiro.

-Medio vampiro.

-Ya ya. Lo que quiero que sepas es que vampiros y demonios no se llevan nada bien, además no quiero tenerlos encima vigilándome.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo me ocupare de que no den por saco.

-Pero tú secreto…

-¿El de mis poderes? Tranquila por eso. De todas formas, no creo que dure mucho. Así que, ¿vendrás?

Durante un par de minutos, Silvia se lo pensó. Sabía que había varios demonios que eran fuertes, pero Shinji le daba confianza, por lo que acabo asintiendo.

-Me alegro. – Dijo sonriente el castaño – Esta tarde iremos al instituto para matricularte.

Después de esperar un par de horas, ya que acababan de comer, fueron al instituto. Silvia le iba explicando las dudas a Shinji, el cual escuchaba atentamente. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto pudieron notar el aura de los demonios. Silvia estaba muy nerviosa, pero Shinji la tranquilizo. Caminaron hasta la oficina de la directora. Al entrar se encontraron con la peliblanca.

-Buenas tardes Mirajane-san. – saludo el castaño.

-Oh, cuanto tiempo Ikari-san. ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto sonriendo la peliblanca.

-Mi amiga quiere matricularse en el instituto, si es posible.

-Por supuesto. – Silvia le entrego unos papeles – Ya veo. Es un caso como el tuyo Ikari-san. – Luego le entrego unos papeles a Silvia – Rellena este formulario. – La morena lo relleno y se lo entrego – Bienvenida a la Academia Kuoh.

-Gracias. – sonrió la morena.

-Ikari-san, hare lo mismo que contigo.

-De acuerdo Mirajane-san.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del edificio, aunque pudieron notar que los demonios los observaban. El joven castaño llevo a la morena hasta la tienda a la que fue a por su uniforme.

-Oh, eres tu Ikari-san. Mirajane-san ya me ha llamado. Tú debes de ser Alucard-san. – Saludo la dependienta, a lo que Silvia asintió – Pero mira qué guapa. Ahhh las jóvenes, que suerte tenéis. Ven conmigo para ver que talla te sienta bien.

Durante un rato, uno largo, Shinji estuvo esperando a que la joven morena terminara de probarse las tallas del uniforme. Al salir ambas mujeres se rieron y Shinji pago el uniforme. Cuando salieron Shinji pregunto.

-¿Y esas risas?

-Cosas de chicas. – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Shinji decidió no preguntar más. Al fin y al cabo ningún hombre entenderá a las mujeres. Llegaron a casa y dejaron el uniforme. Por petición de Silvia, ambos jóvenes salieron por la ciudad a dar una vuelta. Cuando era ya por la tarde-noche, Shinji vio a lo lejos al castaño, que estaba con una chica rubia.

-"Por las pintas debe ser monja." – pensó el castaño.

-Ese chico…

-Demonio con un Sacred Gear. – explico Shinji.

-Entiendo.

Decidieron dejar a Issei con la monja y volvieron a la casa. Shinji se fue a preparar la cena. Cuando termino decidió darse una ducha en el baño, pero no esperaba lo que vio. El castaño entro en pelotas, olvidándose completamente de que había una preciosa chica viviendo con él. Abrió la puerta del baño para quedarse como piedra, más rojo que nunca y con una erección. Y es que no era para menos. Silvia estaba fuera de la bañera, sin nada cubriendo, dejando su espectacular cuerpo a la vista. Esta, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, dirigió su vista a la entrada del baño. Cuando lo hizo se quedó igual que Shinji, sin erección por supuesto XD. La joven vio el cuerpo desnudo del chico, el cual a pesar de ser delgado estaba fuerte por los entrenamientos con Rei, Kaworu y NERV, y la erección que tenía el joven, que se erguía orgullosa. Esto le provoco a la joven un agradable calor en su entrepierna.

-Morena natural. – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, provocando un sonrojo mayor, si es posible, en la chica.

Y como es normal en este tipo de situaciones, la chica grito con un lindo "Kya", le arroja algo con mucha fuerza al chico y este cae al suelo con el objeto estampado en su cara. Silvia rápidamente se cubrió y cerró la puerta. Mientras, Shinji se encontraba en el suelo, con el objeto arrojadizo en la cara y pensando en si tenía una suerte de cojones o una muy mala.

Se levantó y se fue a la habitación, a la espera de que Silvia terminara en el baño. Cuando escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, que la chica corría a su habitación y que cerraba la puerta, decidió que ya podría entrar al baño. Antes se iba a dar una ducha de agua caliente, pero después de la situación opino que lo mejor sería una de agua fría. Después de calmarse se vistió con su pijama y salió a la cocina-salón para tomarse la cena. En la mesa vio que Silvia ya estaba comiendo. Ambos jóvenes cursaron la mirada para ponerse rojos, otra vez, y desviarlas. Shinji cogió su plato y se sentó. Ninguno dijo nada o volvieron a cruzar miradas. Cuando terminaron de cenar, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Tardaron en dormirse, pero lo consiguieron.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes se encontraban más calmados, pero con el recuerdo de ayer aun en la memoria. Actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque cuando el otro no lo notaba se recorrían el cuerpo del otro con la mirada. El camino hasta el instituto fue bastante silencioso para ambos. Cuando cursaron la entrada los alumnos se le quedaban mirando… bueno, en realidad a Silvia. Para evitar incomodidades, Shinji acompaño a su compañera hasta su aula. Pudo notar que había dos presencias demoniacas. Silvia se puso aún más nerviosa ante eso, pero Shinji consiguió tranquilizarla. Cuando la profesora de turno vio a ambos jóvenes le dijo a Shinji que ya es ocuparía ella. El muchacho se despidió de su amiga y se fue a su aula. Sus compañeros le miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cansado de que le miraran.

-¡¿De que conoces a ese bellezón?! – pregunto un chico de cabeza rapada.

-¿Y a ti que cojones te importa? – le respondió con una pregunta.

-Maldito. – susurro, pero no pudo seguir porque el profesor entro.

Durante las clases Shinji pudo notar que el castaño lo miraba mucho. Este le dedico una mirada y el castaño desvió la mirada, entendiendo que debía dejar de hacer eso. Cuando sonó el timbre Shinji salió escopetado al aula de su amiga. Cuando llego pudo notar que estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas. Los chicos le hacían preguntas muy incomodas, por lo que Shinji actuó dándole un capón en la cabeza al que hiciera pregunta fea. Con un suspiro de alivio, Silvia se acercó hasta Shinji. Mientras salían miro hacia atrás para ver que una pelirroja los miraba seria y una morena con una sonrisa, pero pudo notar que era falsa. Cuando salieron del aula fueron a un rincón para almorzar a gusto. Mientras pasaban por el patio unos chicos musculosos se acercaron a Silvia. Eran los típico "yo aquí soy el más guapo, fuerte y popular y hago lo que me da la gana".

-Oye guapa, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto el líder.

-Lo siento, pero estoy con alguien. – respondió seria. No le gustaban ese tipo de personas.

-"¿A que me recuerda esto?" – se preguntó Shinji.

-¿Con este renacuajo? ¡Jajaja! – Los chicos empezaron a reírse como idiotas – Deja a ese enano y vente con un hombre de verdad. – sonrió arrogante.

-¿Un hombre de verdad? – Pregunto curiosa para luego mirar a todos lados - ¿Y dónde está?

Claramente Silvia se estaba burlando de ellos, lo cual ocasiono que Shinji se descojonara de la risa. Claro que, a los chicos no les gustó nada.

-Oye perra será mejor que vengas con no….

El líder no pudo terminar de hablar porque Silvia le dio tal patada en las pelotas que se pudo escuchar como algo se rompía. Shinji, y todo hombre presente, se llevó las manos a sus entrepiernas mientras ponían un gesto de dolor. Acto seguido Silvia cogió al chico de suelo y lo levanto hasta ponerlo a su altura. Se podía apreciar un aura tan negra que acojono a los chicos, haciendo que casi se mearan.

-Vuelve a insultarme a mí o a mi amigo y te aseguro que dejaras de ser hombre para pasar a ser eunuco. ¿Entendido?

El chico solo asentía mientras temblaba cual gelatina. Acto seguido Silvia soltó al chico, el cual se fue junto a los demás. Las chicas que observaban aplaudían y asentían con la cabeza, mientras que los chicos la miraban con terror. Silvia paso de tener mirada asesina para poner carita de ángel al mirar a Shinji.

-¿Seguimos? – y empezó a caminar.

-"Joder. Es yandere." – pensó asustado el castaño.

Al final llegaron al sitio donde Shinji había almorzado todo el tiempo. Era un precioso árbol de Sakura. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el tronco, donde podían estar tranquilos sin que nadie les molestara. Empezaron a comer hasta que Shinji pregunto.

-¿Ha habido algún problema con los demonios?

-Ninguno, pero he podido notar como me estudiaban.

-Es normal que no hayan hecho nada. Con demás alumnos que no saben nada de criaturas sobrenaturales es normal que estén quietos.

-Es raro, pero no me parecía que me fueran a atacar.

-Los he estado estudiando todo este tiempo. Por lo que parece hay dos grupos aquí. No atacan a nadie a no ser que les ataquen. El problema es que no sé qué harán ahora. Supongo que ya sabrán que eres un vampiro.

-Estoy preocupada.

-Ya te he dicho que estaré contigo. Además, no creo que tengas problemas. – contesto con una risa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto curiosa.

-Por nada, por nada. – para luego reírse.

-Lo dices por el idiota de antes. Obviamente no voy a dejar que me hablen de esa manera y menos que me insulten.

-Recuérdame no insultarte nunca.

Y se rieron. Almorzaron con tranquilidad mientras discutían sobre las clases.

-Vaya, eres muy inteligente. – alabo Shinji.

-Por supuesto que sí. El único problema son los kanjis y la historia.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que dice lo que escriben? – pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Al ser nueva, y no ser japonesa, me han puesto a una compañera que me traduce los kanjis.

-Ahhh.

-¿Me los enseñaras?

-Por supuesto que sí.

El timbre sonó y volvieron a las clases. Cuando terminaron, Shinji fue a buscar a su amiga, la cual estaba junto a la pelirroja y la morena.

-¿Qué hace un vampiro en esta academia? – preguntaba seria la pelirroja.

-Solo he venido a estudiar. – respondió seria Silvia.

-Ara ara. Eso esperamos. No creo que te convenga enfrentarte a nosotros.

-Y yo no creo que queráis enfrentaros a mí.

Las tres chicas miraron al dueño de la voz para ver que se trataba de Shinji. Silvia lo miro con una sonrisa mientras que los demonios curiosos.

-No creo que sepas donde te metes. – le dijo seria la pelirroja.

-Yo creo que es al revés. Si le hacéis daño a Silvia tened por seguro que no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

-¿Sabes quiénes somos?

-Demonios.

La pelirroja y la morena entrecerraron los ojos ante la afirmación del castaño.

-¿Y sabes que es ella? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-Lo primero, no es que, es quien, y lo segundo, es mi amiga.

-Ara ara. No creo que quieras enfrentarte a nosotros, somos bastantes. – dijo la morena.

-Créeme que lo sé bien, pero vosotros no sabéis nada de mí.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-Dejaremos esto por ahora, pero ya sabéis nuestra advertencia.

-Lo mismo digo yo. – respondió el castaño.

Ambas demonios caminaron hacia una dirección mientras que Silvia y Shinji se fueron camino a casa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Shinji.

-Cuando hemos salido del aula yo te esperaba, pero al quedarme sola, esas dos demonios se me acercaron y empezaron a preguntarme. Al final me dijeron que hacia un vampiro allí y que quería. – explico Silvia.

-Ya veo. A partir de ahora deberemos estar atento. Tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar.

Era por la noche cuando Shinji y Silvia salieron de la casa para dar una vuelta. Estaban caminando cuando vieron una vieja iglesia. Para un humano normal ahí no pasaría nada, pero Shinji podía notar que ahí estaba pasando algo. Saco un par de alas del blanco más puro. Silvia se las quedo mirando mientras pensaba "Son hermosas". Como vio que Shinji empezaba a elevarse decidió sacar sus alas de murciélago y ponerse a su lado. Desde una distancia prudente pudo ver como se estaba desarrollando dos combates. Cerca de la iglesia pudo notar el aura de la pelirroja y la morena luchando contra otros seres y en la iglesia auras de demonio, incluido el castaño, y otra aura. Llego a la conclusión de que se trataban de caídos. Después de un rato vio al castaño, el cual llevaba a la rubia en brazos mientras lloraba. También vio a un caído. Entonces vio algo que lo sorprendió. El castaño había activado de alguna manera su Sacred Gear. Cuando puso analizarlo bien supo que Sacred Gear era.

-El Boosted Gear. – dijo sorprendido.

-¿El Boosted Gear? – pregunto sorprendida Silvia.

-Si. Es ese. Sabía que tenía un poderoso, pero no me esperaba que fuera un Longinus.

-Esto es interesante. – dijo Silvia.

-Tienes razón. Una Longinus es muy peligrosa, pero dudo que sepa usarla. Por ahora.

Después de un par de minutos vio que el castaño había derrotado al caído, pero fue la pelirroja la que la destruyo. Luego vio que la pelirroja introducía una ficha de ajedrez en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Parece que la ha convertido en su Alfil. – dijo Shinji.

-¿?

-Luego te lo explico. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que nos noten.

Ambos bajaron al suelo para luego largarse a casa. Cuando llegaron Shinji le explico el sistema de las Evil Pieces. Como nos lo conocemos no voy a explicarlo. Silvia entendió rápidamente lo que Shinji le explicaba.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto a pesar de no haber estado nunca aquí?

-¿No lo sabes? – Pregunto asombrado Shinji – Se supone que has visto mis recuerdos y no lo sabes. – Silvia se avergonzó un poco – Adam y Lilith me lo explicaron. El como ellos sabían todo lo que me contaron es un misterio.

-Entiendo. Parece que la cosa se pondrá interesante.

-¿Interesante? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? – pregunto divertido el castaño.

-Por supuesto. Quitando lo sucedido esta mañana, no quita que los acontecimientos se vuelvan interesantes. Algo me dice que aún quedan varias cosas gordas.

-Jajaja. No hay quien te entienda. – se rio Shinji.

-¡Oye!

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Etto, Silvia. – la llamo nervioso Shinji.

-¿Si?

-¿Te vas a duchar?

Al ver que el castaño intentaba evitar una situación como la de anoche se sonrojo.

-P-pues eso tenía pensado, p-pero si quieres báñate tu primero.

-N-no, que va. Las damas primero.

Dicho y hecho. Silvia fue la primera en ducharse mientras Shinji preparaba la cena. Por suerte, o mala suerte, esta vez no hubo escena en el baño. Tras una tranquila cena se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Shinji y Silvia fueron llamados por la pelirroja. A pesar de aparentar que estaban tranquilos, en el fondo estaban bien atentos a todo movimiento de los demonios. Las clases habían terminado y todos los alumnos iban a almorzar. Silvia y Shinji caminaban por los pasillos hasta un edificio viejo. Caminaron hasta una puerta y llamaron. Una voz contesto adelante. Shinji y Silvia entraron para encontrarse con una sala peculiar. Había dos sofás y un escritorio. Había dibujos demoniacos pintados en las paredes, suelo y techo. En el escritorio se podía ver a la pelirroja, y a su lado a la morena. Una peli platino y un rubio estaba sentados en un sofá, mientras que el castaño y la rubia estaban sentados en el otro.

-¿Para qué nos mandaste a llamar? – pregunto desinteresado Shinji.

-¡Oye, más respeto a Buchou! – grito el castaño.

Al escuchar su grito, Shinji le miro de forma seria. El castaño empezó a temblar al acordarse de cómo se enfrentó al caído sin problemas.

-Issei. – le llamo la pelirroja. El castaño volvió a sentarse – Creo que ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Lamento nuestro comportamiento, pero es extraño que un vampiro llegue de repente a nuestra escuela. – explico la pelirroja.

-Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Silvia.

-Permitid que me presente. Me llamo Rias Gremory y ellos son mis siervos. Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tojo, Kiba Yuuto, Issei Hyodo y Asia Argento.

-Encantado. – dijeron los siervos.

-Lo mismo digo. – dijeron Silvia y Shinji.

-¿Qué pasa Issei? – pregunto Rias al ver al castaño mirar fijamente al otro castaño.

-Yo… Etto…

-La cosa es que ya nos conocemos. – Dijo Shinji – Y no por ir a la misma clase.

-¿A qué te refieres? – volvió a preguntar Rias.

-Que te ha contado sobre el incidente con el caído que intento matarlo.

Rias miro al castaño, el cual estaba más nervioso.

-Me dijo que un enmascarado lo salvo. – Luego cayo - ¿Tu eres el enmascarado?

-Soy el que lo salvo, más no un enmascarado.

-¿Por qué me mentiste Issei? – el castaño solo miro a Shinji.

-Porque yo se lo pedí. Lo que menos quería era que me observaran. – explico Shinji.

-¿Tu venciste a ese caído? – pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Te sorprende? – dijo burlón Shinji.

Los demonios miraban asombrados al chico. No emitía un aura sobrenatural, para ellos era como un simple humano.

-¿Cómo un humano pudo matar a un caído? – pregunto Kiba.

-Porque no soy un simple humano. Puedo ocultar mi aura para que no me detecten. Así es como he conseguido que nadie me notara.

-Ara ara, por eso no sospechamos de ti. – dijo Akeno.

-¿Puedes demostrarlo? – le pregunto Rias.

Shinji empezó a emanar un poco de su aura. Los demonios lo miraron raro ya que para ellos esa aura era extraña. A los pocos segundos Shinji dejo de emanar aura.

-¿Qué eres?

-No soy humano, pero tampoco dejo de serlo. – Los demonios no entendían – Soy un mestizo de humano, pero no sabría decir cuál es mi otra parte. – explico.

Durante un rato los demonios lo estudiaron.

-¿Y qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí? – volvió a preguntar Rias.

-En realidad nada. Solo vine a tener una vida, no a buscar problemas.

-¿Y tú? – pregunto Rias a Silvia.

-Lo mismo.

-Pero no eres un vampiro completo, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Soy mestizo. Padre vampiro y madre humana.

No sabía porque pero Rias sonrió un poco mientras miraba a la nada. Luego volvió a mirarlos aun con la sonrisa.

-Bien pues, asunto arreglado. Solo espero que no causéis problemas en mi territorio.

-Mientras nadie se meta conmigo no me meteré con nadie. – explico el castaño y Silvia asentía.

-Normal. Una pregunta, ¿os gustaría uniros?

-Me temo que debo rechazar la oferta. – Dijo Shinji – No me interesa unirme a ninguna de las Tres Facciones.

-Ya veo. En fin, gracias por haber venido. No os quito más tiempo.

Dicho esto, Shinji y Silvia salieron de la sala. Mientras caminaban de vuelta su sitio de almorzar Shinji le pregunto a Silvia.

-¿Lo has notado?

-¿El qué? – pregunto confusa.

-Dos de ellos. ¿No lo has notado?

-Ahora que lo dices. – susurro mientras ponía una mano en la barbilla – Sí que he notado algo extraño. Era como si no fueran completamente demonios, como si fueran algo más.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. – Sonrió Shinji – Aunque parece que tendrás que mejorar. A partir de ahora entrenaras conmigo.

-¿Tienes una sala de entrenamiento? – pregunto con los ojos como platos.

-Mi casa tiene algunas sorpresas. – dijo divertido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poderes  habilidades Shinji:**_

-Capacidad de volar. Puede hacerlo sin alas o con alas. Sus alas son un par de alas de plumas blancas (como las de un ángel).

-Campo AT.

-Capacidad de regeneración.

-Rayo de positrones de corto y largo alcance.

-Gran resistencia física y piel ultra dura, gran velocidad y fuerza en tierra, aire y agua.

-Crear bombas de energía.

-Capacidad de crear armas de luz.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law de Fairy Tail.

-Modo Serafín: una técnica que Shinji ha estado intentado usar a su máximo poder. La diferencia es que su aura es dorada.


	4. Poco a poco

Ni Evangelion ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Ddraig-chan: al principio puede no parecer, pero engaña. Shinji necesitaba un cambio si o si. Me encanta la actitud de Silvia. Lo del Sacred Gear me ayudaron. Ya veras. Gracias por leer.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3:<p>

**POCO A POCO**

Los chicos, después de la pequeña reunión, fueron a su sitio de almuerzo. La charla con los Gremory les había dejado un buen sabor de boca. Ahora ya no tendrían por qué esconderse de los demás seres sobrenaturales. Mientras comía su almuerzo bajo el árbol Sakura, Silvia recordó lo que sufrió cuando abandono la casa de su padre. Ella no era un vampiro de sangre pura pero, los caza vampiros también iban tras ella. Los caza vampiros intentaron que su madre abortara cuando supieron que estaba embarazada, pero consiguió huir y esconderse de estos hasta que tuvo a Silvia. Después del parto y poder ver a su hija, la mujer murió. Shinji miraba extrañado a Silvia, ya que esta había empezado a llorar y parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

-Silvia, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Eh? – pregunto al no escuchar al castaño y estar pensando en sus cosas - ¿Decías?

Shinji acerco su mano derecha y pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de la morena. Esta acción desconcertó y sonrojo a la chica.

-Estas llorando. – le dijo serio Shinji.

La chica se acercó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y se pasaron los dedos por estas. Luego se los miro para confirmar que realmente estaba llorando.

-Ah, esto. No te preocupes por ello. Solo recordaba. – dijo mirando de forma melancólica al cielo.

-¿Recordar que? – pregunto curioso.

-Veras. Cuando los caza vampiros supieron que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi intentaron que abortara. Ella se negó rotundamente. A pesar de haber sido violada no iba a dejar que me mataran. – Nuevamente, la chica empezó a llorar pero se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos – Al ver que se negó intentaron matarla. Ella huyo y se escondió hasta que me dio a luz en una casa de Grecia. Cuando nací me adoptaron los dos ancianos que ayudaron a mi madre. Desgraciadamente, unos vampiros supieron donde me encontraba. Cuando apenas tenía dos años mataron a los ancianos y me llevaron a casa de mi padre. Nunca supe cómo fue que esos vampiros me encontraron, y aún más si me encontraba en Grecia. Cuando me fui de allí, el caza vampiros me siguieron, intentando hacer lo que no pudieron terminar años atrás. Conseguí despistarlos en China. A partir de ahí empecé a vivir mi vida de forma tranquila, por lo menos hasta que llegue aquí y te conocí. – Termino de decir con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Shinji – Oye Shinji, ¿te alegras de haberme conocido? – pregunto nerviosa.

Shinji miro desconcertado a la chica. Luego soltó una carcajada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! – Luego consiguió calmarse, para mirar a Silvia, la cual lo miraba con un adorable puchero – Por supuesto que sí. Nunca podría arrepentirme.

Esas dos frases provocaron otra sonrisa en la morena y un pequeño sonrojo. Por primera vez en su vida no se sentía sola. En casa de su padre, los demás vampiros la maltrataban, se burlaban de ella y demás solo porque era mestiza. Si algo odiaba los vampiros eran a los híbridos. Los vampiros son seres orgullosos que estiman la pureza de la sangre por encima de todo. Durante la estancia de Silvia en casa de su padre, escucho que había otros dos vampiros mestizos, pero nunca supo sus nombres o de que casa eran. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de visitarlos. Los únicos lugares en los que podía estar eran su habitación y la biblioteca. En esa sala había centenares de librerías con cientos de libros de distintas materias. Con ellos aprendió todo lo que un niño aprende en el colegio. Lo único que no encontraba era un libro que la ayudase con su Sacred Gear. Nunca le conto nada a su "familia" sobre eso. Temía que si decía algo el trato con ella fuera aun peor. Silvia descubrió que su Sacred Gear un par de años antes de irse de casa de su padre. Después de marcharse empezó a aprender a controlarlo. Al principio tuvo miedo de que el elemento fuego la dañase, pero descubrió que no le hacía nada.

Los vampiros tenían debilidades como objetos sagrados como el agua bendita o las cruces, las estacas de madera en el corazón, el ajo, el sol o el fuego. Para ella, esas eran debilidades, pero su efecto era menor que para los vampiros de sangre pura. Podía caminar bajo la luz del sol con tranquilidad. La agotaba pero no la quemaba. El fuego de su Sacred Gear no la lastimaba, al contrario de lo que hacía con las demás criaturas. En cuanto a poderes, tenía los mismos que un vampiro sangre pura. Sus habilidades físicas eran sobrehumanas, y aumentaban en la oscuridad. Podía manipular las sombras y la oscuridad, controlar a los murciélagos, convertir su cuerpo en murciélagos, congelar a distintos enemigos con sus ojos al mismo tiempo, crear seres de la oscuridad y crear una oscuridad que consume todo lo que toca. Si a eso se le añade el poder de su Sacred Gear, la hacían sin duda un enemigo a tomar en cuenta. Sus poderes y las pocas debilidades de vampiro la hacían, según algunos, superior a los demás vampiros. Otros la llamaban abominación porque no es un vampiro de sangre pura.

El timbre sonó, dando a entender que el recreo se había acabado. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de forma perezosa. Con la reunión con los demonios, habían tenido poco tiempo para sentarse tranquilamente a almorzar. Después de entrar al edificio se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su clase. Cuando Shinji entro a la suya vio a Issei, el cual le miraba fijamente. Shinji puso cara de "¿Qué miras?" y el demonio volvió su cara a la ventana. Asia, la antigua monja y ahora convertida en demonio, lo saludo nada más verlo.

-Hola Shinji-san.

-Hola… eras Asia, ¿no? – Pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja – Es que soy más de caras que de nombres.

-Así es. Asia Argento.

-Ya decía yo. Te llamas como este continente. – sonrió el castaño. Luego volvió a mirar a Issei, el cual lo volvía a ver con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Qué?

-No me das buena espina. – dijo serio Issei.

-Y lo dice el demonio. – susurro por lo bajo mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla.

-Yo creo que no eres malo Shinji-san. – dijo avergonzada la rubia.

-Bueno, gracias. – Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca – No suelen decirme eso.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin incidentes. Al llegar la hora de irse, Shinji fue a buscar a Silvia, la cual estaba rodeada por chicos.

-¿Te gustaría ir a los arcares esta tarde?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Tú serás la madre de mis hijos.

Esos y otros comentarios eran los que salían de la boca de los chicos. Silvia deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Entre todos los chicos pudo divisar a Shinji, el cual veía la escena con una sonrisa burlona. Silvia le pedía con la mirada que la ayudase, por lo que el chico tuvo que ayudarla, aunque en el fondo le divertía.

-Bien, todos a un lado. – dijo el castaño mientras apartaba a los chicos.

-¿Y porque deberíamos? – pregunto un chico con gafas.

-Porque si no os apartáis yo mismo os arrancare los huevos y os los meteré por el culo. – le dijo al de gafas mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El chico de gafas se acojono al ver que en sus palabras y ojos no había mentira. Al final hizo lo más lógico, salir corriendo. Los demás imitaron su acción al ver que el castaño los miraba de la misma manera. Cuando Shinji y Silvia se quedaron solos la morena le recrimino su acción.

-No tendrías que haberles dicho eso.

-Ok. La próxima vez te los dejare. Además, recordando lo de la última vez no creo que haga falta que te ayude. – sonrió burlón.

Entonces Silvia recordó la dura patada que le metió a ese chico en la entrepierna, avergonzándose por su acción.

-No me lo recuerdes. – dijo mientras se ponía a andar en dirección a fuera del insti.

-Oh vamos. Fue gracioso. – Dijo el castaño mientras se reía, recibiendo un capón del vampiro - ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! – le grito mientras se acariciaba el chichón que le había salido.

Durante el camino a casa estuvieron charlando sobre las clases, los compañeros, los demonios, etc.

-¿No entiendes los kanjis? Pues haberme pedido ayuda.

-Debería, pero tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que acordarme de pedirte ayuda con esto.

-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Cómo es que hablas mi idioma? – pregunto curioso el castaño.

-Magia. – Respondió con simpleza la morena – Los demonios, caídos y ángeles tienen su método para hablar todas las lenguas del mundo. Yo lo hice usando la magia.

-Ya veo. Nunca he visto la magia. – decía el castaño mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla en pose de pensar.

-Es más complicada de lo que parece. Hay muchos que estudian durante años y apenas pueden hacer hechizos con bastante poder. No se trata solo de cuanto hayas estudiado, también depende de la habilidad y el nivel mágico.

-Pufff. Que aburrido. Tienes que estudiar para aprender a usarla. Menudo rollo. – decía mientras hundía los hombros de solo pensar en eso.

-No creerás que la usas así como así. Como todo, primero tienes que aprender a controlarlo. Es muy raro encontrar a alguien que la use sin haberla estudiado antes.

-Ya ya.

Después de una pequeña caminata llegaron hasta la casa. Como es costumbre japonesa, se quitaron los zapatos y entraron. Ese día decidieron que Shinji sería el que cocinaría. Cenaron en tranquilidad y se pusieron a hacer sus tareas estudiantiles. Al tener problemas con el kanji, Shinji le estuvo traduciendo las cosas. Después de un par de horas llego el momento en el que Shinji le enseñaría la sala de entrenamiento. Shinji se levantó de la mesa y hablo.

-Sígueme.

La morena imito la acción del castaño y ambos empezaron a camina hacia una puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto curiosa.

-A la sala de entrenamiento, por supuesto.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Shinji la abrió y lo único que había era un pequeño cuarto de dos por dos totalmente vacío.

-¿Esta es la sala?

-Nop. Era para que observaras. Ahora fíjate bien.

Shinji cerró la puerta. Sin soltar el pomo esta empezó a brillar. Cuando dejo de hacerlo la abrió y entro. Silvia lo siguió asombrada. Ya no había un pequeño espacio. Ahora estaban en una zona enorme (imaginaos la sala de entrenamiento de la tienda Urahara de Bleach). El suelo era de césped. Silvia se quitó las medias para poder disfrutar. Cuando puso los pies desnudos en la hierba tuvo una agradable sensación de paz.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – le pregunto a Shinji con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Eh?

-Esta sala.

-Ah, esto. Un mago nunca desvela sus secretos. – Sonrió arrogante – Ahora abre los ojos y sígueme.

La morena abrió sus ojos para ver que Shinji iba hacia una habitación. En ningún momento se percató de su existencia, aunque eso se debía a que no se había fijado. Cuando entro en la habitación vio que era muy amplia.

-Este es el vestidor. Debes tener ropa por ahí. Úsala, no creo que te guste entrenar con el uniforme.

La voz de Shinji sonaba tras una puerta. Supuso que se estaría cambiando. Durante un par de minutos estuvo rebuscando hasta que pudo ver ropa femenina de deporte. Costaba de unos bambos (o zapatillas de deporte para otros), pantalones cortos negros a mitad del muslo y ajustados (no sé cómo se llaman) y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Con rapidez la cogió y se metió en un vestidor para cambiarse. Se puso la ropa de entrenamiento, se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo y cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación y vio a Shinji. Este estaba vestido de forma parecida, solo que su ropa era de hombre. Shinji se sonrojo un poco al ver como la ropa marcaba las muy buenas curvas de su amiga.

-Bien. Primero quiero que me muestres que eres capaz de hacer sin usar tu Sacred Gear. – decía mientras se calmaba.

La chica asintió. Se puso en pose de combate y se lanzo contra el castaño. La velocidad de la chica era bastante grande. Podría compararla con el demonio rubio, el [Caballero] Gremory. La morena iba a darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha, el cual el castaño bloqueo con su brazo derecho. Silvia pudo notar que la piel del castaño era bastante dura. También que su velocidad era igual a la suya, ay que había bloqueado su ataque sin problemas. Al ver que había bloqueado su ataque, decide darle una patada con su pierna izquierda en el cuello. Al ver la acción, Shinji se agacha e intenta tirarla al suelo barriendo este con su pierna izquierda. Cogiendo impulso con su patada fallida, Silvia consiguió esquivar la patada baja del castaño. Sin dejarle ni un segundo dio otra patada con su pierna izquierda a la altura del hombro. Shinji, al estar agachado, no puede esquivar la patada, por lo que la bloquea con su brazo izquierdo para luego agarrarla por el tobillo y lanzarla. Mientras esta en el aire, saca sus alas de murciélago para equilibrarse. Cuando lo consiguió vio que Shinji había sacado sus alas y se había lanzado a gran velocidad contra ella. La morena sabía que no podía usar sus poderes por dos motivos. Uno era que Shinji era demasiado poderoso, por lo que no podría congelarlo con sus ojos. El segundo es que no había lugar con sombras, por lo que no podría usarlos tampoco. Al final decidió confiar en sus habilidades físicas. Shinji lanzo un gancho de izquierda, la cual Silvia consiguió esquivar. Ella contraataco dando un golpe seco en las costillas del castaño, el cual lo pudo bloquear con sus alas. Silvia pensaba que sus alas eran hermosas y que al ser de plumas serian débiles, pero se equivoco. Sus alas tenían las habilidades de la de los ángeles. Podían hacerse más duras que el acero y más afiladas que una katana. Al ver que tenía una apertura, Shinji le dio una patada descendente, dándole en la cabeza y mandándola contra el suelo, provocando un buen choque.

PUM

Cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, la morena soltó un quejido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eso dolió.

-Eso es porque no estas totalmente concentrada. – le recrimino Shinji.

-Ya ya.

Mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, Shinji descendió del cielo, guardando sus alas cuando toco el suelo.

-Tienes buenos movimientos, aunque sería bueno perfeccionarlos. ¿Quién te enseño?

-Nadie. Tuve que aprender sola. Aunque, cuando estuve por China hubo algunos que me enseñaron algún movimiento. Cuando estuve en España aprendí de las peleas callejeras. Digamos que aprendí un poco de todo.

-Eso está bien. Saber distintos tipos de lucha te ayuda a tener más opciones contra tus enemigos. – dijo Shinji en pose de sabio.

-No te hagas el listo. Tú aprendiste a pelear durante solo dos años. – le recrimino la morena.

-¿Y el tiempo que estuve en NERV?

-Súmale como otro año. Ya son tres.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema. – Silvia lo miro enojada – Probemos ahora que tal tu Sacred Gear.

-Bien.

Silvia se puso en pose de pelea y se volvió a lanzar contra Shinji. Esta vez prendió su puño derecho en fuego mientras que el izquierdo estaba cubierto de rayos. Ahora Shinji cubrió sus brazos con un aura blanca. El puño de fuego choco con el brazo derecho, provocando una onda de choque. Con el izquierdo le intento dar un gancho de izquierda, pero también fue bloqueado. Con rapidez, Silvia agarro los dos brazos de Shinji y usando el elemento viento, le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla con una gran velocidad. Debido a ese aumento de velocidad, Shinji no pudo bloquearlo o esquivarlo. El golpe provoco que se alejara. Le había dolido bastante. Silvia se volvió a lanzar contra el propulsándose con fuego en sus pies. Dio varias vueltas en el aire y en el último momento cubrió su pierna izquierda con diamante. Shinji concentro más aura en su brazo para bloquear esa potente patada. Esta hizo que al recibir el impacto, Shinji fuera desplazado unos metros a su izquierda. Cuando se quitó el aura de su brazo, pudo ver que este tenía un pequeño moratón.

-No está mal. Diamante, ¿eh? – pregunto curioso el castaño.

-El material más duro que hay.

-Sin duda. Me has dejado un moratón. Supongo que el usar el fuego para desplazarte y ganar más velocidad y añadir el diamante a tu patada ha hecho que el golpe sea mucho más fuerte. Sin duda es un buen uso del Sacred Gear.

-Su límite es mi imaginación. Puedo usar los distintos elementos de manera que pueda hacer ataques más fuertes.

-Bueno. Dejémonos de charlas y sigamos.

Volvieron a tomas una pose de combate y se lanzó el uno contra el otro. Al principio era un intercambio de golpes como hasta ahora, pero Shinji quería probar que tan controlado tenía Silvia su Sacred Gear. Creo una espada de luz en su mano derecha e hizo un corte ascendente, el cual le hubiera cortado desde la pelvis hasta el hombro. Con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus poderes de vampiro más el uso del fuego o el viento, Silvia consiguió esquivar ese peligroso corte.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Casi me cortas idiota! ¡Recuerda que eso me puede matar!

-¿Crees que tus enemigos tendrán compasión? – Pregunto con ojos entrecerrados – Entrenar está bien pero, tener de vez en cuando entrenamientos que te lleven al límite es mejor. No te quejes tanto y enséñame que eres capaz de hacer contra este tipo de armas.

La morena dejo de quejarse y adopto una actitud más seria. Si Shinji quería ver hasta donde llegaba, entonces ella se lo mostraría. Creo una espada de diamante y se lanzó contra él.

CLINK CLINK CLINK

Ambas espadas chocaban entre ellas produciendo esos sonidos. Shinji creo otra espada de luz. Ahora tenía una en cada mano. Silvia le imito y recubrió sus espadas de fuego. Silvia se alejó unos metros y acumulo fuego y rayos en las espadas. Hizo un corte en cruz con ambas y entonces dos cortes de fuego y rayos fueron hacia Shinji. Al ver el considerable poder que tenían ambos ataques decidió defenderse con el campo AT. Al igual que cuando se enfrentó al caído que iba a asesinar a Shinji, delante de él apareció una barrera naranja formada por hexágonos. Silvia se quedó extrañada al ver semejante barrera.

-¿Qué tipo de barrera mágica es esa? Nunca la había visto. – dijo asombrada mientras la observaba.

-No es una barrera mágica. Se llama Campo AT y podría definirlo como la región sagrada que no debe ser invadida por nadie, la luz del alma, es el muro del alma que todos tienen. O eso es lo que me dijo Kaworu cuando me enfrente a él y cuando estuve en la nada. – decía mientras se rascaba la barbilla – Pero no sé si en este sitio los seres tienen uno.

-Interesante.

-¿Hasta dónde llegaste a ver en mis recuerdos?

-Hasta el Tercer Impacto, después nada.

-Osease, que no viste cuando estuve con Kaworu y Rei. ¿Entonces porque me dijiste que lo viste todo? – pregunto el castaño levantando una ceja.

-Porque no sabía que habías estado con ellos dos en la nada.

-Ya veo. Bueno, sigamos.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron entrenando durante un par de horas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados decidieron dejarlo por ese día. No sería buena idea ir mañana al instituto cansado y con heridas. Cuando entraron al vestuario, Shinji le enseño donde había duchas. Están tenían paredes a los lados y una puerta que cubría desde el cuello hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla.

-Una pregunta Shinji, ¿tú diseñaste esto? – le pregunto la morena con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nunca espere que tuviera una compañera de piso. – dijo restándole importancia.

Después de la ducha, Shinji llevo a Silvia a un sitio un poco alejado del vestuario, justo detrás. El lugar era un pequeño bosque con un manantial en medio. El agua y la tierra eran separadas por rocas que parecían bastantes cómodas para sentarse.

-Qué bonito. No esperaba que tuviera un lugar así. – decía Silvia con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Has visto el tamaño de esta habitación? Aquí podría perderme. – bromuro el castaño. Entonces noto que Silvia lo miraba fijamente - ¿Qué?

-No esperaras que me desnude y me meta contigo mirando, ¿no?

-Ya te he visto desnuda. ¿Qué más da?

Mala elección de palabras. Shinji noto un aura asesina que venía de su amiga por lo que, antes de que lo matara, empezó a irse a paso ligero.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que mejor iré a darme una vuelta por la ciudad. Nos vemos luego.

Una vez Shinji se hubo ido, la morena se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua. Al ser medio vampiro, podía notar los cambios de temperatura, por lo que podía disfrutar del agua caliente del manantial. Mientras, Shinji se había cambiado a una ropa casual y se había ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Estaba empezando a anochecer, por lo que el frio de la noche empezaba a notarse. Iba tranquilo, sin prisas. La verdad es que se estaba aburriendo. El entrenamiento intensivo que había tenido con Silvia lo había animado. Cuando estaba en su antiguo mundo odiaba luchar y subirse al EVA para combatir pero, desde el Tercer Impacto y el tiempo con Adam y Lilith, ya no le molestaba tanto tener alguna que otra pelea. Shinji había dejado la zona centro de la ciudad. Iba caminando cerca de lo que parecía ser una fábrica bastante vieja. Se podía decir que era vieja porque estaba en mal estado. Sus ventanas se encontraban rotas, muchas partes oxidadas, muchas maquinas destrozadas y las puertas podridas.

En un principio no se hubiera acercado ni por asomo pero noto algo extraño. Se fio de su instinto y se acercó hasta la entrada. Cuando iba a entrar a la fábrica tuvo que esquivar una garra muy afilada. Shinji se mantuvo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras observaba como diez monstruos aparecían delante de él.

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí. Sangre fresca. – dijo un demonio cuyos brazos eran demasiado grandes en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo.

-Ahora tenemos algo con lo que divertirnos. – hablo otro que tenía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo como el de una serpiente y dos caninos enormes.

-Vamos a divertirnos muchachos. – dijo otro cuyas manos y pies tenían garras enormes y afiladas.

Los diez monstruos se lanzaron contra Shinji al mismo tiempo. El castaño pensó en usar su campo AT para evitar que lo tocaran pero pensó que le vendría bien entretenerse un rato. Esos monstruos eran demonios exiliados. Para él era raro ya que todos los demonios que había conocido hasta ahora tenían aspecto humano. Se preguntaba si todos tenían en realidad una apariencia tan fea.

Al final creo dos espadas de luz. Una para cada mano. Extendió sus dos brazos a cada lado, dejando las espadas en paralelo con el suelo. Cuando los demonios estaban a una distancia adecuada giro sobre sus pies, haciendo que cualquier demonio que se le acercase acabara o muriendo o cortado o perdiendo alguna parte de su cuerpo.

ZAS ZAS ZAS

En total tres demonios murieron al haber sido cortados. Uno perdió la cabeza, otro fue cortado en el pecho con una herida profunda y el tercero fue cortado por la mitad de la cara. Otros dos demonios perdieron uno de sus brazos. Al ver que tres estaban muertos y dos muy heridos los demonios restantes se enfurecieron.

-¡Maldito Hijoputa!

-¡Te vamos a sacar las tripas!

Este vez los demonios atacaron, pero con más cabeza. Atacaban con fuerza pero sin precisión, haciendo que Shinji esquivara fácilmente sus ataques. El castaño hizo que la espada de su derecha cambiara la forma de espada a una lanza.

FIUM

Con gran agilidad la lanzo hacia uno de los demonios, atravesándole el pecho. Solo quedaban seis, y dos de ellos heridos. En su mano derecha, la cual no sujetaba ningún arma, empezó a reunir poder. Una bola del tamaño de su mano se creó. Shinji apunto a los pies de dos demonios y la bola de energía salió disparada.

BOOM

Antes de que impactara con el suelo exploto. Los demonios, aun habiéndose apartado para evitar ser golpeados, no se esperaron que esta explotara. La explosión provocó la muerte del más cercano mientras que los otros dos habían perdido sus piernas. El resultado era de cinco muertos y cuatro heridos. Para evitar mayor sufrimiento a los demonios, se acercó y atravesó con su espada el pecho de los dos que habían sobrevivido a la explosión. Ahora quedaba uno entero y dos sin brazos.

-¡Maldito ángel! – grito uno de los demonios sin brazo.

-No soy un ángel. – respondió serio Shinji.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Solo los ángeles o caídos pueden crear armas de luz! – grito el otro sin brazo.

-Parece que no me vais a escuchar. En fin, será mejor que acabe con esto, sino llegare tarde para cenar.

Esta vez, Shinji apunto con el dedo índice de ambas manos a los dos demonios sin brazo. Una pequeña esfera de color azul empezó a formarse.

FIUM FIUM

De repente, dos rayos atravesaron la cabeza de esos demonios, justo en medio de los ojos. Ahora solo quedaba uno. Este, que era el mitad serpiente, empezó a temblar al ver como ese creo había acabado con los otros nueve sin problemas. En un intento desesperado lanzo un chorro de veneno a Shinji e intento escapar. Lo que no espero fue que cuando estaba cerca de alejarse del lugar una lanza le atravesara el pecho. Con sus últimas fuerzas volvió su vista para ver que había sido el joven castaño el que la había lanzado. Después de haber acabado con los diez monstruos Shinji estuvo por retirarse del lugar, pero no espero que un círculo mágico apareciera en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora quién? – preguntó en voz alta con voz cansada.

Los que aparecieron fueron los miembros de Gremory. Estos al principio se sorprendieron de ver a Shinji en el lugar, pero más les sorprendió fue el ver a diez demonios exiliados muertos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Issei con los ojos como platos.

-Pues resulta que, iba yo caminando tan tranquilamente cuando estos idiotas pensaron que yo me convertiría en su festín. – Luego miro los cuerpos de los demonios – Claro que no se esperaron esto.

-¿Tu solo los has derrotado? – pregunto Kiba mirando asombrado al castaño.

Shinji reviso el lugar con su mirada como si buscar algo para luego mirar al rubio.

-Pues no se tu pero yo no veo a nadie más por aquí.

-Vaya. Parece que hemos venido aquí por nada. – dijo en un suspiro Rias.

-¿A qué te revieres? - pregunto Shinji.

-¿No es obvio? Teníamos que venir para eliminar a estos demonios exiliados. Tenía pensado pedirle ayuda a Sona si hacía falta pero, - luego miro a Shinji – parece que tu solo has podido con ellos.

-No han sido un problema.

-Bueno, eran demonios de clase baja. Es entendible.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros os ocupáis de matar a todos los demonios exiliados?

-Así es. Aunque debo darte las gracias. Aun sin saber si eres consciente de ello, nos has ayudado. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara.

-Si te pido ayuda, ¿me la prestarías?

-Depende de para que quieras la ayuda. No es por na pero, me avisaron de que tuviera cuidado con los demonios. No es que todos seáis unos cabronazos como estos, pero por algo sois demonios. – dijo Shinji con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón. Entonces lo tendré en cuenta. Si necesito ayuda, y sé que me la puedes prestar, entonces te la pediré. Me parece que nos tocara encargarnos de los cuerpos.

Entonces creo una bola de poder de la destrucción y destruyó por completo el cuerpo de un demonio. Esta acción fue repetida nueve veces, una por cada cuerpo. Después de no dejar nada de los demonios exiliados, los Gremory desaparecieron en otro círculo mágico, volviendo a dejar a Shinji solo. Al ver que ya era tarde empezó a caminar rápido para llegar a casa. Lo último que quería era una reprimenda por parte de su amiga morena. Cuando llego observo que la cena estaba servida. Shinji le conto a Silvia sobre los demonios exiliados y su encuentro con los demonios Gremory. Silvia sabía que no debía preocuparse de su amigo. Ya había podido comprobar su fuerza durante el entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí esta otro. He intentado mejorar para no ir tan rápido en la historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que debo mejorar? Si es por lo largo ya aviso de que me gusta publicar capítulos de 5000 palabras. No me gusta alargarlos mucho a no ser que sea necesario.<strong>

_**Poderes / habilidades Shinji:**_

-Capacidad de volar. Puede hacerlo sin alas o con alas. Sus alas son un par de alas de plumas blancas (como las de un ángel).

-Campo AT.

-Capacidad de regeneración.

-Rayo de positrones de corto y largo alcance.

-Gran resistencia física y piel ultra dura, gran velocidad y fuerza en tierra, aire y agua.

-Crear bombas de energía.

-Capacidad de crear armas de luz.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law de Fairy Tail.

-Modo Serafín: una técnica que permite a Shinji usar su máximo poder. La diferencia es que su aura pasa de blanca a dorada. Es parecido al Balance Breaker de los Sacred Gears.


	5. Entrenamiento y Phenex

Ni Evangelion ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Ddraig-chan: al principio puede no parecer, pero engaña. Shinji necesitaba un cambio sí o sí. Me encanta la actitud de Silvia. Lo del Sacred Gear, me ayudaron. Ya verás. Gracias por leer.

Zafir09: te has dado cuenta, eh? Sip. Es medio ángel, pero no ángel de los de DxD, por eso no dice nada. Obviamente iba a poner técnicas de mi otro fic XD, pero tiene algún cambio. No tiene el Modo Ángelus y el Puño Sagrado lo he cambiado por el Rayo de positrones. Me alegra que te haya gustado Silvia. Intenta aprovechar las situaciones (perver jejeje). En cuanto a tu idea… tendría que buscar alguna forma de volver a Yui a la vida, aunque no sé si será ella quien aparezca. Tendré que pensármelo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

**ENTRENAMIENTO Y PHENEX**

Han pasado varios días desde la batalla entre Shinji y los demonios callejeros. Como se había hecho costumbre, Shinji y Silvia se dedicaban a entrenar por las tardes en la sala de entrenamiento de la casa Ikari.

BOOM

BOOM

FIUM

FIUM

CLANK

CLANK

Explosiones, choques de espadas, poderes lanzándose entre uno y otro. El típico entrenamiento. Silvia se encontraba con su Sacred Gear activado, usando todas sus habilidades mientras que Shinji usaba la gran mayoría de las suyas.

BOOM

BOOM

Ese era el sonido de las explosiones que se originaban cuando uno de los dos esquivaba un ataque o lo desviaba.

KABOOM

Una enorme explosión se originó al chocar dos poderosas energías. Silvia había lanzado una bola de fuego, rayos y viento, el cual impacto con una bomba de energía de Shinji. Después de la potente explosión, y de que el polvo se disipara, se podía ver a Silvia con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente. Mientras Shinji, respiraba un poco acelerado, pero parecía que estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

-No está mal, Silvia. Sin duda tu limitación con el uso de los elementos es bastante baja.

-Si… eso… parece… - decía entrecortada.

-Creo que por hoy hemos acabado con el entrenamiento físico.

-Ge… nial…

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a las duchas para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo. Como ya se había hecho costumbre, Silvia se metía luego en las aguas termales, por lo que el castaño no podía disfrutarlas también. No habían llegado al punto en el que ambos se pudieran bañar en pelotas juntos. En parte Shinji lamentaba ese hecho. Tenía dieciséis años y vivir con una compañera que estaba tan buena y no poder ver nada lo frustraba. No era un pervertido, pero tenía una gran tentación viviendo en su casa. Para su desgracia, no había vuelto a haber nada parecido a lo que ocurrió en el baño.

Después de salir del sótano y subir arriba se puso ropa casual y salió a la calle. Ya se había despedido de la morena, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse. Desde el día en el que se enfrentó a los demonios exiliados no había vuelto a tener una pelea. En parte daba las gracias. Entrenar con Silvia era bastante para él. Mientras caminaba, el castaño pensaba que ya era hora de entrenar a Silvia de otra manera. Si bien el entrenamiento físico era bueno y la morena iba mejorando, pero aun no era capaz de distinguir auras ni que tan fuertes era, a no ser que fueran obvias. También recordó la charla que había tenido con las dos líderes demonios de esa ciudad.

(Flashback)

Shinji y Silvia iban al árbol de Sakura para tomarse su desayuno tranquilamente, pero parecía que iban a tener que esperar un rato.

.Ikari, Alucard. – una chica, de unos diecisiete años con gafas se acercó a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Si?

-Tenéis que venir conmigo.

-¿Por?

-Gremory-sama y Kaichou piden vuestras presencias.

-¿Y tú eres? – pregunto Silvia.

-Soy Tsubaki, [Reina] de Kaichou.

Sin más que decir, la [Reina] Sitri empezó a andar hacia la sala del Club de lo Oculto, siendo seguida por ambos jóvenes.

-"¿Qué querrán ahora?" – se preguntaban ambos.

Después de llegar a las puertas de la sala, Tsubaki golpeo levemente la puerta, recibiendo un 'adelante'. La chica abrió la puerta, y en ella se podía observar tres figuras. Dos de ellas eran Akeno y Rias, la pelirroja estaba sentada en su sillón y la morena estaba de pie a su lado, y la otra era la conocida Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Sona Sitri, una chica de cabello corto, con gafas y una tabla planchar, como diría más de uno. Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Kaichou, los he traído.

-Bien hecho, Tsubaki. – agradeció a su [Reina]. Luego miro a los otros dos – Por favor, tomad asiento.

Tsubaki se quedó de pie al lado de Sona mientras que Shinji y Silvia se sentaron en el otro sofá. A pesar de parecer amistosas, tanto Shinji como Silvia no dejaron de estar atentos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que queréis? – pregunto Shinji.

-Quiero arreglar este asunto. – hablo Sona – Rias ya me conto sobre vosotros. Me sorprende saber que hay una mestiza de vampiro en este instituto. – y miro a Rias, la cual le devolvió la mirada de forma seria – En fin, por lo que parece ser no habéis venido aquí para causar problemas, y eso me tranquiliza. También sé que eres muy fuerte, Shinji Ikari, y me gustaría pedirte algo.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto curioso el castaño.

-Sé que ninguno de los dos se unirá a nuestras familias a través de las piezas demoniacas pero, me gustaría pedir tu colaboración en cuanto a proteger esta ciudad se refiere.

-Pero, ¿eso no lo hacéis vosotras? – Silvia estaba confundida.

-Eso es cierto. Mi grupo la protege durante el día, y el de Rias por la noche. A pesar de ello, ha habido un aumento del número de demonios exiliados que han llegado a esta ciudad, por lo que nos es muy difícil acabar con todos ellos nosotros solos. Por ese motivo quiero pediros ayuda. – al ver que Shinji y Silvia se miraban dudosos.

Al ver que no decían nada, Rias añadió.

-Por supuesto tendréis algo a cambio. Dejaremos de vigilaros, recibiréis una ayuda económica y podréis ir libremente por esta ciudad.

Durante unos segundos hubo un gran silencio. Silvia y Shinji se lo estaban pensando bastante. La propuesta era muy atractiva. No tendrían a los demonios encima, recibirían un dinero que les vendría muy bien y podrían luchar contra exiliados.

-Me parece bien. – hablo al final el castaño.

-Entonces trato hecho. – Sona no cambiaba en ningún momento su cara seria – Rias os informara de los demonios exiliados de los que os ocupareis. El dinero ira transferido a una cuenta, la cual te diré más tarde. – luego extendió un papel – Aquí están nuestros números. Os llamaremos cuando os necesitemos.

Entonces Shinji y Silvia escribieron los suyos y Tsubaki recogió el papel.

-Ahora, ¿podemos ir a almorzar?

Y el sonido del estómago de todos los jóvenes sonó, provocando unas pequeñas risas.

-Me parece que no sois los únicos que necesitáis comer. – sonrió la pelirroja.

(Fin flashback)

Se dirigía al instituto. Más concretamente a la sala del Club de lo Oculto. Rias le había mandado un mensaje por la tarde par que se presentara en la sala. El castaño miro al cielo para ver que estaba anocheciendo. Sabía que tanto los demonios como los vampiros eran nocturnos. A pesar de ir por las mañanas al inti, por la noche era cuando estaban más activos. Tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que llego a la Academia. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el chico entro y se dirigió a donde los demonios. Cuando llego dio dos toques a la puerta, hasta que escucho un 'adelante'. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el sequito Gremory.

-Buenas noches Shinji.

-Rias.

-Ten. Aquí tienes un informe sobre los demonios exiliados. Sabemos que hay dos grupos. Uno está en las afueras del norte y otro en el sur. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del sur, por lo que los del norte serán vuestros.

-Entendido. – dijo mientras leía el pequeño informe - ¿Algo más?

-Nada de nada. Suerte.

Shinji asintió y abandono la sala. Mientras caminaba a la salida del instituto, llamo a Silvia.

-*¿Diga?*

-Silvia, tenemos trabajo.

-*¿Ya? Que rápido. – su tono de voz era de asombrada - ¿Y dónde es?*

-Te espero en el parque central. Desde ahí iremos a nuestra misión.

-*OK. Termino y salgo.*

-¿Aún estaban en el sótano? – pregunto con voz cansada.

-*¡¿P-por supuesto que no?!*

-Ya. ¿Sabes que estar mucho tiempo en el agua no es bueno?

-*¡Calla!* - y colgó.

Camino hasta llegar al parque central. Ahí espero unos veinte minutos hasta que llego Silvia. La chica iba vestida con ropas casuales. Una chaqueta, unos vaqueros ajustados y unas convers.

-¿Y ahora me dirás donde es?

-En las afueras del norte. Cerca del cementerio. ¿Prefieres andar o transporte?

-Prefiero caminar un rato.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a caminar en dirección al cementerio del norte de la ciudad de Kuoh.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal llevas el círculo mágico?

-Va bien. Los glifos no son muy complicados. Cuando volvamos necesitare un poco de tu poder para que te reconozca.

-¿Reconocerme? – pregunto el castaño mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Exacto. Recuerdas que este círculo mágico era solo para ti y para mí. Además, si le doy un poco de tu poder podremos atravesar cualquier barrera. Podríamos ir al Inframundo y nadie se enteraría.

-Ala. No esperaba que fueras así.

-Si tienes ese poder sería un desperdicio no usarlo. ¿No crees?

-Lo único que sé es que si vamos de esa manera al Inframundo y nos encuentran nos meteremos en un buen lio.

-Naaa. No te preocupes. – dijo mientras movía la mano de arriba abajo.

-No sé porque, pero ahora me preocupo más. – susurro Shinji para después recibir un golpe con los nudillos.

-Te he oído.

Tardaron un largo rato en llegar hasta el cementerio. El lugar parecía sacado de una peli de terror. Las tumbas, los árboles, los animales… Shinji hubiera jurado que los cementerios de Japón serían más bonitos, pero no se esperó encontrarse con semejante lugar. Una vez pasaron el cementerio llegaron al lugar indicado. Lo único que había eran muchos árboles bastante grandes. Avanzaron un poco más hasta que un horrible olor les llego a sus fosas nasales. Ese era el olor de la sangre. A pesar de no ver ni una gota, se olía perfectamente.

-¿Este es el lugar? – pregunto Silvia tapándose la nariz.

-Es lo que pone aquí. Al parecer estos exiliados han dado bastante por culo. Hay que eliminarlos sin dejar ni uno. – Dijo Shinji mirando el informe - ¿Te desagrada el olor de la sangre? – le pregunto sorprendido al ver como tenía la mano puesta en la nariz.

-En estos casos sí. Una cosa es beber la sangre de un vivo, pero en este caso es asqueroso.

-Lo mejor será terminar con esto rápido e irnos a casa. Empecemos a buscar a esos exiliados.

Siguieron caminando durante un par de minutos.

-Me pregunto qué tan fuertes serán.

-Me parece que lo vamos a averiguar.

De entre las sombras de los arboles aparecieron alrededor de quince demonios. Al contrario de lo que aparecieron la última vez, estos parecían humanos. Algunos eran más feos/as, otros más guapos/as. En fin, había de todo.

-Me parece que os habéis equivocado de sitio, mocosos. – dijo un demonio enorme y musculoso.

-A mí me parece que no. aquí pone que un grupo de exiliados están de fiesta. – Dijo burlón Shinji – Y no me han invitado. Que lastima, tendremos que auto invitarnos.

-Me parece bien. – Hablo una mujer bastante atractiva – Nos divertiremos un poco y luego os mataremos.

-Ya veremos quien se divierte y quien se mueres. – Hablo Silvia – [¡Control Elements!]

Silvia activo su Sacred Gear y Shinji creo dos espadas de luz.

-¿Un ángel? – preguntaron con asco los demonios.

-Y dale… ¡Que no soy un ángel!

-En parte lo eres. – le susurro la morena.

-Pero no de aquí.

-Pero es lo mismo.

-¡Ya basta! – Grito otro demonio - ¡Matémoslos!

Todos se lanzaron de golpe. Silvia creo un escudo de fuego a su alrededor, quemando a cualquier demonio que se acercase. Shinji hizo un giro de 360 grados, cortando por la mitad a unos cuantos. Al ver esa defensa, los demonios se alejaron de ambos jóvenes. Silvia cubrió su cuerpo de diamante y se lanzó contra tres demonios. Shinji empezó a reunir energía en sus manos, creando dos esferas redondas y blancas. Cuando tuvo un tamaño adecuado las lanzo a los tres demonios, produciendo una explosión antes de que tocaran el suelo.

BOOM

BOOM

La explosión hizo que los tres demonios murieran al ser sus cuerpos carbonizados por el ataque. Mientras, Silvia atravesaba el pecho de un demonio, matándolo casi al instante. Usando el viento, lanzo a los otros dos demonios contra los árboles, rompiéndolos.

CRACK

CRACK

Solo quedaban cinco demonios. Estos los miraban asustados ya que, en menos de dos minutos, ambos habían acabado con diez. Los cinco demonios empezaron a expulsar aura demoniaca y lanzaron bolas de energía contra ambos jóvenes. Con gran rapidez, Silvia se puso al lado de Shinji y este invoco su campo AT, parando los ataques.

KABOOM

KABOOM

KABOOM

KABOOM

KABOOM

Los demonios sonrieron arrogantes al creer que habían derrotado a ambos insectos.

FIUM

Estaban por retirarse cuando una lanza de luz atravesó en medio del pecho al demonio alto y musculoso.

-Esto no ha acabado.

Ahora los cuatro demonios estaban más que aterrados. En frente suyo, Shinji tenía una lanza en su mano y Silvia tenía una llama en su palma derecha y una bola de rayos en la izquierda. Con gran rapidez, Shinji lanzo la lanza, atravesando al demonio y Silvia junto ambas manos y lanzo la combinación de ambas a los otros tres demonios, carbonizándolos y electrocutándolos.

-Pues ya está. Esto es bastante fácil. – sonrió arrogante Silvia.

-Eso es porque nuestro nivel está muy por encima de ellos. Pero eso no quiere decir que se blando contigo.

-¿?

-A partir de mañana te enseñare a percibir auras y saber qué tipo de criatura es y su poder.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vámonos, tengo hambre.

-Si comes mucho engordaras. – se burló el castaño, aunque prefirió no haberlo hecho.

-¿Has dicho algo, Shinji-kun? – pregunto la morena con una sonrisa pero con un aura tan asesina que los dragones oscuros sentirían envidia.

-Y-yo… esto… ¡que estas muy guapa! ¡Si, eso!

-Oh, gracias. – sonrió pero sin soltar esa aura asesina.

-"Tengo que cuidar mis palabras." – pensó mientras caminaba un poco alejado de la morena.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Shinji y Silvia se encontraban reunidos con Sona, Tsubaki, Rias y Akeno.

-Parece que no tuvisteis problemas. Me alegro por ello. – hablo Sona mientras le entregaba un papel a Shinji – En ese papel esta la cuenta en la que os ingresamos el dinero. No deberíais tener problemas para traspasároslo a vuestra cuenta.

-Eso está bien. – Dijo Silvia - ¿Hay algún otro trabajo?

-Por el momento no. – Respondió Rias – Os avisaremos si necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

De acuerdo. Nos vamos entonces.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron, se despidieron de los demonios y se fueron a casa. Una vez allí fueron directos al sótano, donde se cambiaron. Entrenaban con ropa deportiva pero sin bambos (zapatillas deportivas). Silvia pensaba que era mucho mejor notar la hierba en los pies, por lo que al final lo dejaron así. El castaño tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Daba gusto entrenar en ese lugar descalzos. Esta vez no hubo entrenamiento físico, como le dijo Shinji. En cambio, la llevo hasta donde se encontraba un hermoso manantial.

-Vaya. No solo aguas termales, también un manantial. Un día de estos voy a tener que explorar todo este lugar.

-Por eso te he traído aquí. En un principio pensé en hacerlo en las aguas termales pero… prefirió mejor hacerlo aquí.

Al ver que su compañera no decía na la miro a los ojos. La morena se encontraba con sus preciosos ojos azules entrecerrados.

-Pervertido.

-¡No lo soy!

-…

-Ahora, por favor, siéntate.

La morena hizo caso a su amigo y se sentó en la suave hierba.

-Ahora cierra los ojos.

Ojos cerrados.

-Bien. Ahora lo difícil. Deja tu mente en blanco, totalmente. Luego quiero que dejes tus sentidos a un lado. Por ultimo quiero que sientas lo que te rodea. Intenta hacerlo sin tus sentidos. Siéntelo de otra manera.

-¿Otra manera? – pregunto confusa.

-Exacto. ¿Cómo sientes las auras?

-… creo que te entiendo.

-Bien. Adelante.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Shinji le estuvo explicando a Silvia la forma para percibir el aura y su potencial sin que el otro tuviera que mostrarlo. Al final, la morena acabo bastante cansada mentalmente. Shinji tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta el piso cero ya que a la morena le costaba mantenerse de pie.

-No está mal. Has aguantado todo el tiempo y no te has desmayado. – sonrió el castaño.

-Es muy difícil. Además, me cuesta moverme. – dijo mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del castaño.

-A mí me costó una semana para poder hacerlo a la perfección.

-¡¿Una semana?!

-Tranquila. Tú tienes más talento que yo. Seguro que en pocos días ya podrás percibir el poder de cualquier tipo de aura. Luego te enseñare a diferenciarlas.

-¡Hai!

Shinji sentó a la morena en una silla de la cocina mientras él se dedicaba a preparar la cena. Silvia se puso a pensar en cómo su vida había mejorado desde que encontró a Shinji. Hasta ahora había sido perseguida por los caza vampiros, repudiada por su especie, había estado sola y abandonada, pero ahora lo tenía a él. Se puso a preguntarse qué sería de ella si no lo hubiera encontrado.

-¡Silvia!

Al escuchar el grito su mente regreso al mundo real mientras daba un pequeño salto en su silla.

-¿Eh? ¿Que?

-Llevo llamándote más de cinco minutos y no contestabas.

-Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando.

-Ya. Pues deja de pensar tanto o tu cena se va a enfriar.

-Si si.

La cena paso de forma tranquila y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación. Mientras Shinji se durmió casi al instante, Silvia tardo un poco en conseguirlo. Su mente estaba bastante activa. Acabo cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo mientras se preguntaba que habría sido de los dos mestizos que había en Rumania. Sabia de su existencia, pero nunca supo ni sus nombres ni quienes eran.

A la mañana siguiente, Silvia se levantó con bastante pereza. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, aunque su cuerpo no lo notaba cansado. Cuando salió de su habitación pudo ver que Shinji se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno y almuerzo.

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza? – pregunto sin voltearse.

-¿En normal que me duela?

-Al principio sí. Si quieres te puedes quedar. Yo infórmate de que no te encontrabas bien.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Parece que me fuera a explotar.

Y se sentó en la silla mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Shinji cogió un vaso, le hecho algo y se lo dejo a Silvia delante suyo.

-Bebe esto. Te ayudara a que el dolor se elimine. A lo mejor cuando vuelva de clase ya no te duela, o no te duela tanto.

-Gracias Shinji. – y bebió un poco - ¡Puaj! ¡Sabe asqueroso! – grito mientras ponía cara de asco.

-Nunca dije que sabría bien. – dijo burlón.

Cuando llego la hora de que Shinji se fuera, Silvia se fue a su cama a tumbarse, a ver si cuando volviera a despertar ese horrible dolor se había ido. Cuando Shinji llego a la clase de su amiga informo a la profesora de que la morena se encontraba mal y no podía ir a clase. Mientras Shinji almorzaba bajo el árbol de Sakura observo a cierta pelirroja pechugona que se encontraba sentada mirando la nada. El joven se levantó y camino hacia el demonio mientras seguía comiéndose su almuerzo.

-¿Rias? – esta no contestaba - ¿Rias? – y seguía a lo suyo. Al final le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, provocando que la pelirroja saliera de su mundo. – Por fin.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Shinji?

-Hola caracola. Por fin contestas.

-Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

-¿Y podría saber en qué pensabas tan fuerte como para no enterarte de lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

-En mi vida.

-¿?

-Dime Shinji, ¿a ti te gusta que alguien decida algo por ti y tu no puedas hacer nada? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. El aguazul pudo ver tristeza en ellos.

El castaño miro al cielo y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

-Durante mi vida he vivido de ese modo. Siempre diciéndome que hacer y yo lo único que hacía era obedecer o huir y siempre estaba pidiendo perdón por todo. Si te soy sincero, me gustaría volver al pasado y darme de ostias a mí mismo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no dejare que nadie decida por mí. Yo tomare mis propias decisiones.

-¿Y si esas decisiones solo hacen mal a tu familia?

-¿Te quita tu felicidad?

-Si.

-Puede que diga esto porque nunca he tenido una familia pero, si no te hace feliz entonces no lo hagas. Si tu familia te quiere le dará igual, lo único que querrán es que seas feliz.

-…

Rias se quedó un rato pensando en las palabras del castaño. Tenía razón. La decisión era suya, y si no la hacía feliz entonces no la tomaría, a pesar de saber que eso dejaría en mal lugar a su familia.

-Gracias Shinji. – sonrió y se levantó – Por cierto, esta noche ven al club a que te de unos papeles. – y se fue a saber dónde.

-De acuerdo. – Y el castaño siguió comiendo su almuerzo - ¿Seguirá Silvia con el dolor de cabeza? – se preguntó mirando al cielo.

(En la casa Ikari)

-Zzz.

Se podía ver a la morena hecha un ovillo en las sabanas mientras dormía la mar de a gusto.

-Mmm, chocolateee. – murmuraba mientras empezaba a morder la almohada.

(De vuelta con Shinji)

El joven castaño estaba metido en sus pensamientos desde la charla que tuvo con la Gremory. En verdad que él lo había pasado mal en su antiguo mundo. Vio a su madre 'morir' cuando tenía pocos años. Su padre lo abandono poco después del accidente de su madre. Durante años estuvo solo, siendo sumiso, siendo patético. Encima de todo su padre, después de muchos años, le envía una carta para llevarlo a NERV para pilotar el EVA. Sin duda una mierda de vida. Pero fue gracias a eso que conoció a personas queridas. Misato, su guardiana / madre. Era un jodio desastre en el hogar, pero estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba. Toji y Kensuke, sus amigos. No tuvieron una buena forma de empezar su amistad pero con el tiempo habían llegado a ser casi como hermanos. Hikari, la presidenta. Al principio no tuvo mucha relación con ella pero, al igual que con los otros dos se fue convirtiendo en una buena amiga, estricta pero buena. Luego estaba Kaji. Ese hombre, a pesar de haberlo conocido poco le dio sabios consejos todas las veces que se encontraron. Para Shinji fue más padre de lo que fue Gendo en toda su vida. Luego estaban Asuka y Rei. Una era una clon de su madre, aunque llego a pensar que estaba enamorado. Llego a la conclusión de que al ser como su madre tuvo ese cariño especial. Con la pelirroja era algo más complicado. Si bien admiraba a la pelirroja en varios aspectos. En otros la odiaba. También la amo / odio. Era algo uy complicado y confuso.

Cuando volvió a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de la morena para ver cómo se encontraba. Abrió con cuidado la puerta para encontrarse con que la chica estaba durmiendo plácidamente boca arriba mientras murmuraba cosas.

-"Parece que surtió efecto."

Como no quiso despertarla decidió que el haría la comida. Minutos después, cuando la comida estaba hecha, cierta morena vestida con el pijama, salió de su habitación con los ojos cerrados y oliendo el aire. Era una imagen cómoda.

Shinji estuvo quieto y cayado mientras la observaba divertido y con una cámara en mano. Parecía ser que estaba con sonámbula. Silvia se fue acercando a la mesa poco a poco, guiada por el delicioso olor de la comida. Cuando llego se sentó, sin caerse, cogió el cubierto, sin verlo, y empezó a comer.

Mientras seguía sonámbula, Shinji grababa todo. Al final dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa, provocando que la aguazul se despertara con un salto.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cuando?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-…

-¿Shinji? ¿Qué hago en pijama en la cocina?

-Bueno, hasta ahora estabas comiendo sonámbula. La verdad es que ha sido divertido. Si lo quieres ver lo tengo todo grabado. – Y mostro la cámara – Por cierto, ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

-¿Eh? Pues bastante bien. Ya no me duele. – Estaba asombrada – Eso funciona. – susurro.

-Puede que sepa asqueroso, pero es lo que hay. Por cierto, esta noche nos vamos al club. Al parecer Rias quiere darnos algo.

-¿Otro trabajo? Vaya. Hicimos uno hace dos días.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. La verdad es que estaba rara.

-¿?

-Estaba muy pensativa. La verdad es que me pregunto algo que me hizo pensar.

-¿Y que era?

-Me pregunto si yo dejaría que alguien decidiera algo por mí aunque no me guste.

-…

Durante un breve rato Silvia estuvo pensando en las posibilidades de que fuera lo que creía.

-¿Qué crees que podría ser? – le pregunto Shinji.

-Podrían ser varias cosas. Si es asunto de demonios lo más posible es que fuera cosa de matrimonio.

-¿Matrimonio? – pregunto confundido.

-Veras, a cierta edad los demonios se casan. La mayoría suele ser concertado, osease, no pueden elegir.

-¿Matrimonio concertado? Anda que no están anticuados.

-La mayoría de la sociedad demoniaca esta con sus cosas antiguas. No es de extrañarse.

-¿Y tú como sabes tanto de demonios?

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. – sonrió arrogante.

-Aun así. Debemos irnos esta noche. Quizás Rias cuente algo.

Después de terminar de comer, y como es costumbre ya en ellos, fueron al sótano para seguir entrenando. Al igual que paso ayer, Shinji no entreno a Silvia de forma física, sino que siguieron con el entrenamiento mental. Cuando está a punto de hacerse de noche ambos dejaron el entrenamiento. Esta vez Silvia no tuvo el cansancio que le dejo el entrenamiento ayer. No estaba al cien por cien, pero podía defenderse. Al saber que era hora de ir con los Gremory decidieron dejar el trabajo con su círculo mágico para otro momento. Con calma caminaron a través de las calles. Se podía notar que era primavera ya que hacia fresco, pero no frio. Las farolas ya se encontraban encendidas, dándole un bonito toque a la ciudad. La luz de las farolas era la justa y necesaria como para ver a tu alrededor, al contrario que otras grandes ciudades del mundo que parecía que aún es de día. Cuando llegaron al instituto fueron hasta el Club de lo Oculto. Como siempre, dieron dos toques a la puerta para después pasar a dentro. En la sala se podía ver a Rias sentada en su sillón, detrás del escritorio. Akeno se encontraba preparando te. Kiba y Koneko estaban sentados en un sofá y Asia e Issei sentados en el de enfrente. Parecía que todo iba normal, pero no era así. Había una gran tensión en el ambiente. Sobre todo debido a que había una peli platina que no conocían de nada.

-Rias-sama, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto la peli platina.

-Son dos amigos, Grayfia. Gracias por venir. Tomad estos documentos.

Shinji y Silvia se acercaron hasta el escritorio.

-Vampiro. – susurro sorprendida Grayfia.

-Así es. No debes preocuparte por nada. – le hablo Rias.

Shinji cogió los documentos y empezó a mirarlos.

-Vaaale. No hay problema. – Dijo Shinji – Pero tiene que responderme a una pregunta.

-¿Cuál? – Rias estaba curiosa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Estáis todos muy serios.

-Veras, resulta que…

Tenía en su mano unos papeles que se los extendía a ambos, pero no pudo dárselos porque un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo. Shinji y Silvia se quedaron mirando curiosos ese círculo mágico. No sabían a quien pertenecía, pero se suponía que era el de un demonio.

-Phenex. – dijo Kiba.

-¿Uno de los setenta y dos clanes demoniacos? – Pregunto asombrada Silvia - ¿Sera posible que…?

Del círculo mágico aparecieron unas potentes llamas. Cuando estas desaparecieron se pudo ver a un chico joven rubio de nos veinte. Tenía pinta de gigolo. Llevaba un traje casual con la camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho.

-Jeje. Hace tiempo que no vengo al mundo humano. – Observo el lugar hasta que encontró a Rias – Oh mi querida Rias, he venido a verte. - casi todos en la sala se quedaron mudos. La forma en la que ese chico le hablaba a Rias era demasiado familiar – vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda ya está decidida por lo que tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

Silvia miro a Rias con lastima. Había tenido razón, era un matrimonio concertado. Shinji miro a Silvia sabiendo que había tenido toda la razón. La cara de Issei era todo un poema. Kiba estaba muy serio, Koneko no reflejaba emoción, Asia estaba asombrada y Akeno seguía sonriendo, pero de manera forzada.

Con rapidez, el Phenex se acercó hasta Rias, la levanto del sillón y la movió con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Raiser! – grito la pelirroja mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.

-¡oye tú, estas siendo grosero con Buchou! – grito furioso Issei mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Raiser con voz disgustada.

-¡Yo soy el peón de Rias Gremory-sama, Issei Hyodo!

-Mmm. Po vale.

Al ver el enorme desinterés del Phenex la furia creció en Issei.

-¿Y este quién es? – le pregunto Shinji a Akeno.

Antes de que la morena le respondiera, Raiser, que escucho la pregunta, miro de manera arrogante al castaño.

-Yo soy Raiser Phenex, demonio puro de clase alta y tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex y prometido de la heredera del Clan Gremory.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te toca lavar por toda la semana! – le grito sonriente Silvia a Shinji.

(Flashback)

Shinji y Silvia estaban en casa, a punto de ir a donde los demonios.

-Oye Shinji, ¿te gustaría apostar?

-¿?

Shinji lo miro interrogante. No esperaba que la morena le preguntara algo parecido.

-Si una apuesta. El que pierda limpiara la casa durante toda la semana.

Eso llamo la atención del castaño.

-Ok. ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

-Yo digo que Rias está comprometida.

-Podría ser.

-Entonces, si Rias está comprometida gano.

-… trato hecho. – Y se estrecharon las manos – "Creo que he hecho mal."

(Fin flashback)

Todos estaban mirando asombrados a Silvia. Esta se avergonzó y sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada. Raiser dejo de mirar a la morena y volvió a mirar a Rias.

-Por favor, sería mejor que nos sentáramos. – hablo Grayfia.

Koneko y Kiba se levantaron de su sofá y se sentaron junto a Issei y Asia. Silvia iba a decir algo, pero Shinji le tapó la boca haciendo un gesto para que se mantuviera cayada. Mientras los demonios, que parecían haberse olvidado de la vampira y el… medio humano.

Akeno cogió unas tazas de té y la dejo en la mesa que había en medio de ambos sofás. Raiser, que se sentó al lado de Rias y no dejaba de tocarla, se acercó y cogió una taza, le dio un sorbo y sonrió.

-Él te hecho por la [Reina] de Rias esta exquisito.

-Muchas gracias. – sonrió forzada Akeno.

Después de beber él te, Raiser siguió tocando el cuerpo de Rias a su antojo. Piernas, brazos, hombros, el pelo. Silvia miraba con asco al Phenex. Shinji se dedicó a observar a los sirvientes de Rias. Todos tenían expresión seria, excepto Issei. Él tenía una mirada furiosa, pero cambio a una lasciva.

-"¿En que estará pensando?" – se preguntaba.

-Um, Issei-san, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Asia.

-Los pensamientos indecentes están prohibidos. – dijo Koneko después de darle un pequeño golpe.

-Límpiate la baba. – se burló Kiba.

-¡Calla!

-Seguro que será porque pensabas en comida. – dijo inocente Asia mientras le limpiaba la boca a Issei, el cual la miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Basta ya! - toda la atención volvió a Rias, la cual se había levantado de golpe mientras miraba furiosa a Raiser, el cual sonreía arrogante - ¡Escúchame Raiser, no me pienso casar contigo!

-Ya me lo has dicho hace poco, exactamente esta mañana.

Shinji recordó que en el recreo de esa mañana había hablado con Rias. Sonrió al ver que la pelirroja había escogido ser feliz.

-Pero creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir una crisis.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Yo soy la próxima heredera de la Casa Gremory! ¡Yo elegiré con quien casarme! ¡Seré libre hasta que me gradué de la universidad!

-Eso es correcto. Eres libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sin embargo, tus padres y hermano están preocupados. No quieren que su familia se acabe. Recuerda que perdimos muchos de los nuestros en la Gran Guerra. Necesitamos más demonios puros para evitar la extinción. Está bien que los demonios reencarnados sigan. Pero no podemos dejar que estén por encima de un sangre pura. Para eso fuimos elegidos. Yo tengo hermanos mayores, pero faltas tú. Si no te casas, la Casa Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Acaso quieres exterminar a tu casa? Este matrimonio es lo mejor.

-"Esto se está poniendo feo." – pensaron Shinji y Silvia.

-No voy a extinguir mi clan. Me casare, - Raiser sonrió enormemente – pero con quien yo quiera, Raiser.

Raiser cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de ira.

-Ya me he hartado, Rias. Soy un diablo que lleva el nombre Phenex sobre mí y no puedo dejar que se manche. Ni siquiera quise venir a esta mierda de lugar. El fuego y viento de este lugar es asqueroso. Para un demonio que simboliza el fuego y viento, como yo… ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Te llevare al Inframundo aunque tenga que quemar a tus siervos!

De su cuerpo surgieron unas potentes llamas. Estas estaban quemando el sofá e incluso el techo. Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero Shinji y Silvia mantuvieron la compostura. No debían intervenir, por ahora.

Al igual que Raiser expulsaba fuego, Rias se cubrió con un aura negro-rojiza. Kiba, Akeno y Koneko estaban preparados para luchar, Issei temblaba mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Asia, la cual temblaba mucho. Cuando parecía que la cosa se iba a poner peor, Grayfia hablo.

-Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, cálmense, por favor. Si no lo hacen me veré obligada a tranquilizarlos. – expulso un poco de su aura.

-Lo sientes. – le susurro Shinji a Silvia.

-Si. Es muy poderosa. Mucho. – susurro asombrada, mirando a Grayfia.

-Parece que vas mejorando, y muy rápido. – sonrió el castaño.

Raiser y Rias hicieron una mueca y dejaron de expulsar aura.

-Aunque me lo diga la [Reina más poderosa] no tengo miedo. Aun así, no quiero enfrentarme al grupo de Sirzechs-sama, el cual dicen que está compuesto por monstruos.

-En fin, como ambas familias sabían que esto iba a pasar, debo usar un último recurso.

-¿Ultimo recursos? ¿A qué te refieres, Grayfia? – pregunto Rias.

-Hacer un Rating Game con Raiser-sama.

-¡!

-¿Y eso que es? – pregunto Issei.

Shinji y Silvia también tenían dudas sobre qué era eso, pero el castaño se les adelanto.

-En un juego jugado por demonios con título de nobleza, y compiten haciendo que sus siervos peleen. – explico Kiba.

-Al igual que Ojou-sama sabe, un Rating Game solo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad. Pero en este caso, no es oficial. – hablo Grayfia.

-Solo implica a nuestras familias. – Continuo Rias – Sabían que esto iba a pasar, ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila? – termino quejándose enojada.

-Entonces, ¿participara, Ojou-sama?

-Si. Participare.

Raiser sonrió arrogante ante las palabas de la pelirroja.

-Pues vale. Yo no he perdido en ninguno oficial. No podrás derrotarme, mi querida Rias.

-Lo hare. ¡Te venceré, Raiser!

-Muy bien. Si me ganas se anula la boda, pero… si pierdes te casas conmigo sin discusión.

Rias miraba furiosa a Raiser mientras que este sonreía arrogante.

-Bien. Yo, Grayfia, confirmare su aceptación. ¿Está bien?

-Si. – respondieron ambos.

-Bien. Iré a informar a ambas familias.

Grayfia inclino su cabeza y desapareció. Una vez que se fue, Raiser miro a Issei y sonrió.

-Oye Rias, ¿estos son tus siervos?

-Así es.

Entonces, el Phenex se echó a reír.

-Crees que también piense que nosotros… - hablo Silvia.

-No creo que sea tan idiota.

-¿Has dicho algo? – le pregunto Raiser muy enojado a Shinji.

-Y a ti que te importa.

-Tsk. Estúpido humano. No sé ni que haces aquí. En fin, este partido será un chiste. Solo tu [Reina], la 'sacerdotisa del rayo' podría luchar contra mis sirvientas. - Raiser chaqueo los dedos y aparecieron un montón de personas – Estas son mis lindas sirvientas.

Quince chicas en total. Habían tantas como fichas de ajedrez hay en total. Todas eran chicas, y no eran para nada feas. Issei las miraba fijamente mientras lloraba.

-Hey Rias, ese sirviente tuyo está llorando mucho mientras me mira.

Rias miro a Issei y su cara paso de furiosa a una de preocupación mientras se toca la frente.

-Su sueño es tener un harem. Creo que se emocionó después de mirar a tus sirvientes.

-"La madre que lo pario." – pensó Shinji mientras sonreía nervioso. Silvia lo miraba con enojo.

-Bruto.

-Raiser-sama, Esta persona me está volviendo loca.

Las siervas de Raiser pusieron cara de desagrado mientras miraban a Issei.

-No digan eso, mis chicas lindas. Mostrémosle los cercanos que somos como demonios de primera clase.

Y entonces empezó a besar con lengua a las chicas.

-Si será cerdo. – susurro Silvia con desagrado.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa, te gustaría unirte? – le pregunto Raiser mientras sobaba a sus sirvientas.

-¡Ugh, que asco! – dijo poniendo cara asco. Shinji a su lado se descojonaba.

Rias también se reia mientras que los demás Gremory tenían una pequeña sonrisa, salvo Issei, que seguía de mala leche.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, vampirao. Podrías acabar muy mal.

-En todo caso, tu acabarías muy mal si le tocas un pelo. – esta vez Shinji estaba muy serio. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Silvia, aunque sabía que ella era fuerte.

-Oh, ¿te crees que puedes ganarme?

-Sin duda alguna, pero me parece que no es conmigo con quien estabas de follón.

-Cierto, cierto.

-¡Boosted Gear!

Ese nombre asombro a todos en la sala. Issei tenía activado su Boosted Gear mientras miraba amenazante a Raiser.

-"Sera idiota. No tiene nada que hacer." – se dijo Shinji.

-¡Maldito pollo frito! ¡Te pienso dar una paliza!

-¿Pollo frito? ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Eso no es manera de hablarle a un demonio de clase alta! ¡Rias, educa a tus siervos!

-No me importa. – dijo sin importancia.

-¡Tsk! ¡Mira!

-Sí, Raiser-sama.

Una niña, como Koneko. Se lanzó contra Issei. Tenía un palo de artes marciales. En un rápido movimiento, para algunos, golpeo a Issei en el estómago, lanzándolo contra la pared.

-Eres muy débil. – dijo la niña.

-La que acaba de luchar es mi [Peón] Mira. – Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Issei - Es la más débil pero tiene más talento y experiencia. Pero, me sorprende que ese débil insecto tenga la Boosted Gear. Sin duda es muy peligrosa esa Sacred Gear. Aun así, no ha habido nadie que haya derrotado a un dios o demonio poderoso con ella, y sabes porque… ¡porque las Sacred Gear son imperfectas y sus poseedores unos débiles! ¡Eres un perdedor! – grito mientras le pisaba la cabeza.

Raiser, de repente, noto algo. Sus sentidos le dijeron que debía apartarse con rapidez del demonio castaño. Con gran rapidez se alejó de Issei para ver como algo aparecía delante del castaño. Se trataba de Shinji y una barrera extraña. Era el campo AT de Shinji, aunque solo Silvia sabía lo que era.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Raiser mirante a Shinji, el cual tenía su brazo levantado.

-No iba a dejar que siguieran pisándolo, ¿no?

Raiser miro con odio a Shinji. En toda su vida, nunca había visto una barrera como esa. Luego volvió a mirar a Rias.

-Nos vemos dentro de diez días, Rias. Será mejor que entrenes a tus patéticos sirvientes.

-¿Me estás dando ventaja? – pregunto incrédula y enojada la pelirroja.

-Créeme que te hará falta. Espero que no me decepciones, [Peón] de Rias. – Dijo mirando a Issei para luego volver a mirar a Rias – Nos vemos dentro de diez días.

Dicho esto desapareció en su círculo mágico junto a sus siervas. Antes de terminar de desaparecer miro con odio a Shinji, el cual le miro divertido haciéndole un corte de mangas. Asia corrió hacia Issei y empezó a curarlo. Todos tenían una cara de preocupación. Silvia miro a Shinji y este a ella. Luego miraron a Rias.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Rias? – le pregunto silva.

-Entrenar. No pienso perder.

-Sabes que está a un alto nivel. En diez días no podréis conseguirlo.

-Lo conseguiremos. No pienso perder contra Raiser.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Shinji hablo.

-Te ayudare.

-¿Eh?

Todos lo miraban asombrados.

-Que te ayudare. Creo que puedo intentar sacar parte del poder de la Boosted Gear. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Por qué nos ayudarías en esto?

-Sinceramente… por varios motivos. Uno es que ese pollito me cae muy gordo. El segundo es por lo de esta mañana. – sonrió alegre.

Rias recordó su charla con Shinji esa mañana y también sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Shinji, Silvia. De verdad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poderes  habilidades Shinji:**_

-Capacidad de volar. Puede hacerlo sin alas o con alas. Sus alas son un par de alas de plumas blancas (como las de un ángel).

-Campo AT.

-Capacidad de regeneración.

-Rayo de positrones de corto y largo alcance.

-Gran resistencia física y piel ultra dura, gran velocidad y fuerza en tierra, aire y agua.

-Crear bombas de energía.

-Capacidad de crear armas de luz.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law de Fairy Tail.

-Modo Serafín: una técnica que permite a Shinji usar su máximo poder. La diferencia es que su aura pasa de blanca a dorada. Es parecido al Balance Breaker de los Sacred Gears.


	6. Antes del partido

Ni Evangelion ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: hombre, necesitan dinero pa vivir, el que tiene Shinji no durara para siempre. Respecto a lo de Yui… me lo pensare. Aún queda muchísima historia.

caballerooscuro117: me alegra que te guste este fic colega. La verdad es que tengo pensado dejar la pareja ShinjixSilvia. Aunque no sé, puede que le añada otra, no lo sé. Ya veré con el tiempo.

Este fic contendrá momentos echi, violencia y palabrotas.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5:<p>

**ANTES DEL PARTIDO**

_**Exterior del instituto**_

Después de la pequeña reunión, Silvia y Shinji salieron de la sala del Club de lo Oculto, para ir a su casa. Según Rias, ellos irían a entrenar al día siguiente a cierto lugar. Les dio la dirección ya que el dúo no iba a ir junto a los Gremory. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida se encontraron con Sona.

-Oh, Sona, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Shinji.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender del Consejo Estudiantil. ¿Y vosotros?

-Rias nos ha dado un encargo.

-Entiendo.

-Oye Sona, ¿tú también tienes un matrimonio concertado? – pregunto Silvia.

La de gafas se sorprendió ante ello.

-Por si te lo preguntas, hemos tenido un encuentro no bonito con el pollito.

-Así que Raiser ha venido. ¿Y qué ha ocurrido?

-Bueno, al parecer van a hacer un Rating Game para solucionar esto.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En que está pensando Sirzechs-sama?!

-Por eso mismo te pregunto.

-Si. Lo tuve. Pero me libre de ello tras una partida de ajedrez. Si mi prometido no era capaz de ganarme en una partida de ajedrez entonces el matrimonio quedaría cancelado.

-¿Y lo conseguiste?

-Por supuesto. – el tono orgulloso era palpable – Aunque no entiendo porque Sirzechs-sama usa el Rating Game. Rias no es capaz de vencer a Raiser.

-Etto, ¿quién es Sirzechs? – pregunto Shinji. Las otras dos lo miraron atónitas.

-¿No sabes quién es Sirzechs? – el chico negó – Es uno de los cuatro Maous del Inframundo, y el hermano de Rias. – explico Silvia.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Porque escucho y leo.

-…

-…

-En fin. Creo que me hago una idea de porque ese tal Sirzechs hace esto.

-¿Por qué crees tú que lo hace? – pregunto Sona.

-Según creo, es por demostración.

-¿Demostración? – preguntaron las dos.

-Exacto. Todos saben que el equipo de Rias no puede contra el del pollito, y por lo tanto lo mejor sería un juego más equilibrado. Creo que lo que intenta con este juego es que, si Rias gana, quedaría demostrado su gran capacidad para elegir a su sequito y su habilidad para derrotar a demonios más poderosos que ella. Eso la pondría en un puesto privilegiado. No debería tener un marido que fuera menos que ella. Y para ello estará su perro guardián.

-¿Perro guardián? – pregunto confusa Sona.

-¿Te refieres a Issei? – pregunto Silvia.

-Exacto. El Sekiryuutei. Muy pocos tendrían las agallas para enfrentarse a ese nombre, y más si vence al pollito, el problema es que se han equivocado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Issei no sería capaz de ganar contra ninguno del sequito Phenex. – Sona lo miro seria – Puede que porte a Ddraig, pero no es capaz de usar su poder. Apenas tiene na de tiempo siendo un demonio reencarnado. Además, ha sido capaz de convocar el Boosted Gear apenas unos días. En diez días no será capaz de conseguir el poder para luchar contra él.

-Creo que tienes razón. Me temo que Rias no podrá evitarlo.

-Lo más posible. En fin, nos vemos, Sona.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron, dejando a Sona consternada. Esas últimas palabras del chico la habían confundido.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Calles-fábrica abandonada<strong>_

Después de llegar a casa, ambos jóvenes se prepararon para salir a hacer su encargo. Como ya era costumbre, Silvia se puso unos pantalones, ya que no le gustaba pelear con falda mientras que Shinji se ponía ropa más cómoda. Una vez cambiados salieron a su objetivo.

-Oye Shinji.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo vas a conseguir que el idiota libere el poder del Rojo?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que podría enseñarle un par de cosas. Es por eso que no vamos a ir con ellos mañana, sino que dentro de dos días. Quiero preparar algo. Ya sabemos que no van a ser capaces de ganar, pero si puedo conseguir que Issei sea un por culo para el pollito entonces estará bien.

-Oye, ¿si tu lucharas contra el sequito Phenex, serias capaz de ganar?

Shinji se puso a mirar el cielo mientras pensaba.

-Creo que sí. Mi mayor ventaja es que mi poder dañar gravemente a los demonios. A un Phenex puedes vencerlo de tres maneras. Una seria quitándole su poder de regeneración. El otro seria darle de hostias hasta que su espíritu de pelea desaparezca. Y el ultimo seria usar poder sacro, o mi poder.

-Entiendo, pero nunca he comprendido porque dices poder sacro y tu poder.

-Es porque el mío no es sacro, como el de los ángeles o caídos. Es sacro, pero en otro sentido, por así decirlo.

-Mmm.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar. Era una vieja fábrica, la cual se encontraba bastante destruida.

-La leche. ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? – se preguntó asombrada Silvia al ver el lamentable estado de la fábrica.

-No sé tú, pero yo me hago una idea de lo que paso aquí.

-No me digas que…

-Sip.

-Increíble. La verdad es que me sorprende que otros demonios busquen refugio en este sitio.

-Creo que no esperaban que volvieran a este lugar.

-Pues son idiotas, pero de los grandes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora a dar de hostias.

Se adentraron en la fábrica mientras Silvia invocaba su Sacred Gear y Shinji creaba dos espadas de luz. El olor a sangre golpeo la nariz de ambos.

-Puaj, que asco. – comento Silvia mientras se tapaba la nariz. Shinji la miraba con una ceja alzada - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Que sea medio vampiro no quiere decir que me guste la sangre! ¡Y menos así!

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-¡Pero lo pensaste!

El castaño decidió dejar de lado esa absurda disputa y se centró en lo que debía. Pudo percibir dos auras demoniacas. Con la luz de la luna y las farolas de afuera se podía ver bastante de todo el lugar, pero seguía habiendo espacio a oscuras, en los cuales estaban ocultos los demonios.

-Sera mejor que os vayáis de aquí si no queréis morir. – amenazo una voz.

De entre las sombras aparecieron dos bestias. Eran jodidamente grandes. Sus manos eran garras, al igual que sus pies. Estaban encorvados hacia adelante. Tenían el cuerpo bastante alargado en la zona del torso. Sus pies eran demasiado finos, irreal para el resto del cuerpo. Sus dientes afilados y ojos enormes. Además, había que añadir los cuernos que les salían en cabeza y espalda.

-La leche, que feos. – susurro Shinji.

-¡Maldito ángel! ¡Te voy a devorar! – grito uno de los exiliados mientras se lanzaba con gran rapidez hacia Shinji.

Al castaño ya le importaba más bien poco que lo confundieran con un ángel. En parte se había acostumbrado y por otra parte era mitad ángel, pero no del tipo que ellos conocían.

Cuando el demonio estaba a un metro de él, Shinji invoco su Campo AT. El demonio se estrelló contra él y reboto. Mientras el demonio caía hacia atrás, Shinji cambio sus espadas por una gigantesca lanza, la cual lanzo hacia el demonio, atravesándole el estómago.

FIUM

-¡Buaj! – escupía sangre éste.

Mientras, Silvia esquivaba con rapidez y agilidad las garras del exiliado, las cuales iban a puntos vitales. Para vencerlo Silvia usaba el elemento rayo para electrocutar al demonio para luego usar el fuego para carbonizarlo.

-Ya he acabado, ¿y tú?

-Estoy en ello.

-Es raro que no lo hallas matado a la primera.

El castaño solo alzo los hombros. La lanza que tenía el demonio clavada desapareció, dejando un gran agujero por donde salía sangre.

-Creo que es mejor acabar ya.

Creo un arco y disparo una flecha en medio de los ojos, acabando al instante con el exiliado.

-Bueno, ya está. Ahora quiero irme a dormir.

El castaño empezó a andar para salir de la fábrica.

-Oye Shinji, ¿Cuándo duermes te sueltas la coleta?

-Por supuesto. Seria molesto dormir con ella. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada. Curiosidad. – decía mientras desviaba su cara con un pequeño sonrojo – "Me pregunto cómo se verá con el pelo suelto."

Shinji miraba de forma rara a su amiga.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Casa Ikari  Alucard**_

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana. En la casa Ikari / Alucard, Silvia se había levantado al sentir el llamado de la naturaleza.

-Tengo que mear antes de irme a dormir. – decía al salir del aseo – Ahora que lo pienso…

Con todo el cuidado y silencio que tenía, la muchacha entro a la habitación de Shinji. Tenía curiosidad en verlo con el pelo suelto. En la habitación había una cama de cuerpo y medio, una mesilla al lado, un escritorio con ordenador, un armario mediano y un chelo. Había una ventana encima del escritorio y una lámpara en la mesilla. La oji-azul miro curiosa el instrumento. En ningún momento había visto ni oído al castaño tocar ese instrumento. Decidió que le preguntaría al día siguiente. Con sigilo se acercó hasta la cama. En ella pudo ver que el castaño dormía boca arriba, con una mano debajo de la cabecera y a la altura de la cabeza, y la otra estaba encima de su estómago. Al hacer menos frio por la noche se podían dar el lujo de dormir con menos mantas. La muchacha se quedó viendo el rostro del joven. Tenía el pelo suelto. Sin la coleta le quedaba un poco más debajo de la altura de los hombros. No supo cuando tiempo lo estuvo observando, pero cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo y salió despacio de la habitación.

Cuando salió fue directa a su habitación. No era muy distinta de la del chico. La única diferencia es que no tenía el chelo, pero si un tocador. Al ser medio humana podía verse en los espejos, cosa que los vampiros no podían.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Academia Kuoh<strong>_

Shinji se encontraba conversando con Sona Sitri en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Silvia se encontraba hablando con el sequito Sitri. En un principio, al igual que con Rias y Akeno, la relación no empezó bien. Por suerte Sona impidió que su sequito se saliera de lugar. A eso había que sumarle la presencia de Shinji. Según le informo Rias a Sona, el castaño tenía un extraño poder que era bastante parecido al sacro, mas no se trataba de ese. Mientras la Sitri le explicaba a Shinji el funcionamiento del Rating Game. El castaño quería comprenderlo para planear la mejor manera de ayudar a los Gremory.

-Y eso es todo. – concluyó la morena.

-Entiendo. Si a eso le sumamos el poder regenerativo Phenex entonces es aún más complicado.

-Y digamos que Rias no es una gran estratega. Ese es su punto débil. Además el encuentro es de todo el sequito de Riser Phenex contra cinco del sequito de Rias. El sequito de Rias cuenta con ataque y defensa básico, eso le acarreara muchos problemas.

-Por ahora no podemos buscar una forma de conseguir eso. Deberá hacer una gran estrategia, encontrar la forma de derrotar al pollito y que no la eliminen. En lo único que poder ayudarla será en intentar conseguir que Hyodo controle un poco del poder de Ddraig.

-Creo que Sirzechs se equivocó. Pensé en tus palabras y tienes razón, que tenga al Sekiryuutei no quiere decir na. Su actual portador no es capaz de usarlo adecuadamente, por lo que no es ninguna ventaja.

-Me alegro que entendieses mi punto de vista. En fin, que se le va a hacer. Gracias por tu ayuda Sona.

-No, gracias a ti por ayudar a Rias. A todo esto, ¿por qué lo haces?

El castaño se quedó pensando en esa pregunta.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que porque no me gusta ese tipo de gente y tampoco los casos como el de Rias.

-Te entiendo. A mí también me gustaría ayudar a Rias, pero me es imposible.

-Bueno, nos vemos el día del partido. – se despidió el chico.

Silvia se levantó y se fue junto al castaño.

-Buena suerte con el entrenamiento. – se despidió Sona.

Ya fuera de la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, Shinji y Silvia iban camino de clase, ya que estaba a punto de acabarse el tiempo de recreo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Mañana temprano. Habrá que coger un tren y subir una montaña. Tenemos nueve días por delante para intentar darle una oportunidad a los Gremory. Si el pollito gana y la boda se realiza, Rias dejara de ser quien es.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por el Phenex. Sus lágrimas son capaces de curar heridas, ¿has pensado en lo que produciría su semen?

-¡!

-Si ocurre lo que creo que ocurre, Rias y las demás chicas se convertirán como en las del sequito Phenex.

-Eso es horrible.

-Sip. Si fuera por propia voluntad no diría nada, pero en este caso no es así. Lo bueno es que en cuanto consumaran el matrimonio Rias ya no se sentiría como lo está ahora, creo.

-¡¿Eso es bueno?! – le pregunto furiosa.

-Creo que es mejor eso a estar casada durante el resto de tu vida sabiendo cuanto lo odias, ¿no?

-…

El silencio inundo a ambos. Silvia pensaba en esas palabras. Si tuviera que casarse con un hombre así buscaría todas las maneras de librarse, pero si no lo consiguiera y se tuviera que casar preferiría dejar de ser ella en vez de ser infeliz.

-Creo que tienes razón. – contesto con un susurro – A pesar de dejar de ser yo.

-Bueno, creo que esto viene a criterio de cada cual.

Después cada uno se fue a su clase.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Casa Ikari  Alucard**_

Era ya tarde-noche. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban preparando la maleta para ir con los Gremory. Echaban lo necesario para estar en ese lugar durante los próximos nueve días, ropa deportiva y ropa informal para cuando no entrenaran.

-Bueno, ya estoy listo. ¿Qué te queda a ti? – pregunto el castaño mientras se asomaba a la habitación de la morena.

-Estoy casi. Me parece que voy a tener que ir a la tienda un momento.

-¿Y eso?

-No preguntes.

Normalmente, cuando una mujer te dice eso lo que tienes que hacer es no preguntas. Supuestamente Shinji debería haberlo aprendido mientras vivía con Asuka y Misato, pero se le olvido.

-Ahhh, ya entiendo. Necesitas ropa interior deportiva. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

PUM

Un tremendo puñetazo en la cara le llego al pobre castaño. Salió volando desde la puerta de la habitación de Silvia hasta el otro lado de la casa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Mamonazo! ¡Imbécil!...

Esos y otros insultos fueron los que salieron por la hermosa boca de la morena, la cual estaba echando humo por la cabeza, producto del gigantesco sonrojo que tenía, el cual era causado por la ira y la vergüenza.

Mientras, Shinji se encontrar se encontraba estampado en la pared con la cara roja debido al puñetazo.

-Soy idiota.

Entonces escucho unos fuertes pasos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Silvia con su cartera, lo cual lo aterro.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo con mi cartera?

-No es obvio. TÚ me vas a PAGAR MI ropa.

El cuerpo del castaño sufrió un escalofrió. Su cartera + Silvia enfadada = sin dinero. Esa fue la operación matemática que apareció en la mente del castaño. El horror se pudo ver en su cara, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, la hermosa oji-azul salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por los ojos del castaño mientras decía…

-Adiós dinero, adiós. – llorando cómicamente mientras tenía una mano extendida hacia la puerta.

Después de un par de horas, la noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Kuoh. El castaño, para olvidar a su amada cartera, decidió preparar la cena y meditar. Entonces llego el momento, la puerta se abrió dejando a Shinji frio, pa luego ponerse de rodillas y volver a llorar cómicamente. En la puerta estaba Silvia. Llevaba consigo dos bolsas de ropa, y no ropa cualquiera, no, ropa de marca.

-Muchas gracias por la ropa, Shinji-kun. – sonrió inocentemente mientras le entregaba la cartera, ahora vacía, e ingresaba con elegancia en su habitación.

Shinji tenía dos ríos en los ojos mientras miraba su cartera.

-Mi dinero… mi dinero… - entonces, con todo el coraje reunido se levantó lleno de energía para encarar a la chica. A paso fuerte fue hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe… craso error - ¡Oye, no es justo que…..!

Seguramente si un tomate viera ahora mismo a Shinji se avergonzaría de su color, ya que el muchacho había descubierto un nuevo tono de color rojo. Y es que era lo más normal del mundo… bueno, eso y su erección. Delante suyo estaba Silvia, de espaldas, agachada hacia adelante, con sus bragas de encaje a la altura de las rodillas. Ya os podéis imaginar la pedazo de escena que estaba viendo el castaño. La sangre chorreaba como fuente por la nariz del chico. Mientras, la morena, al momento en el que Shinji abrió de golpe la puerta ella se encontraba desnudándose para ir a darse una ducha. Cuando escucho que el castaño no decía nada se incorporó y lo miro sobre su hombro. Al ver su cara toda roja, la sangre que salía por su nariz y la erección se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¡KYAAAAA!

PAAAM

CRASH

CRASH

PUUUM

Con una gran cachetada mando a Shinji a atravesar cualquier pared que se le cruzara, hasta acabar estrellado contra la pared de piedra del exterior. Mientras Shinji estaba medio muerto por la pérdida de sangre y por tremenda cachetada, Silvia se metía en el baño con el cerrojo echado mientras intentaba controlar el enorme sonrojo de su cara. Esta era la segunda vez que la veía completamente desnuda, pero esta vez la pillo en una postura muy comprometedora.

Después de conseguir recuperar la consciencia, Shinji vio el enorme boquete que tenía la casa. Tardaría mucho tiempo en conseguir repararlo. Entro de nuevo a la casa. Se encontró a Silvia ya en pijama. Consistía en unos shorts rojos y camisa de tirantes roja. Al ser mestiza notaba los cambios de temperatura, pero no le molestaba la temperatura como a los demás. Ambos se volvieron a poner semáforos. Silvia corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró.

-Y-yo m-me voy a-a ducharme. L-la cena esta s-servida. – comento Shinji sin acercarse mucho a la puerta.

-V-vale. – dijo Silvia desde el otro lado.

Con rapidez, Shinji cogió su pijama y se metió en la ducha. Se despojó de su ropa y se metió en la ducha.

-Mierda, tendré que darme una ducha bien fría. – comento desganado al mirar hacia abajo.

Después de una corta ducha, por el agua fría, Shinji salió a cenar para ponerse a reparar el boquete de la casa. Cuando llego a la cocina, Silvia ya había terminado. Por suerte pudo no verla. La última vez que paso eso tuvieron una cena muy incómoda. Con tranquilidad ceno y luego reposo un rato. Lo último que quería es que le diera algo. Mientras el chico reparaba las paredes. Silvia se encontraba mirando desde su puerta. Después de un rato la cerró. Ya habían pasado más de diez días desde que bebió sangre y su cuerpo, para desagrado suyo, lo necesitaba. No era una urgencia, pero para evitar estar en un estado como cuando se encontró con Shinji necesitaba beber sangre por lo menos cada diez días, y ya se había pasado el plazo. Pensó que lo mejor sería decírselo cuando terminara de arreglar las paredes.

Un par de horas llevo a Shinji arreglar semejante boquetes. No le habían quedado muy bien, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería llamar a un experto. Cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación, Silvia salió de la suya y, con vergüenza, lo llamo.

-Shinji.

-Dime. – el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz.

-Etto… yo…. - Silvia se encontraba bastante nerviosa. -Necesito sangre. – susurro, pero demasiado bajo como para que Shinji la oyera.

-¿Qué?

-Que necesito sangre. – aún era demasiado flojo.

-No te escucho.

-¡Que necesito beber tu sangre!

El silencio inundo todo el lugar. Silvia estaba sonrojada mientras que Shinji tenía los ojos como platos. El recuerdo de lo que paso la última vez llego a la memoria del castaño, provocando que se sonrojase.

-Ah, eso. Está bien. Tú necesitas sangre.

-Y-ya, pero…

-Nada. Mientras no me dejes seco no pasa nada.

-Solo es cada cierto tiempo. A pesar de ser medio vampiro necesito sangre.

-Ya ya, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Como ya he dicho, mientras no me mates no hay problema.

-B-bien.

Desde luego es que no podía estar peor. Lo que paso la última vez, lo que paso hace apenas unas horas, y ahora iba a volver a beber sangre de Shinji. Para Silvia esto era un infierno. El sonrojo y nerviosismo era palpable.

Con lentitud se acercó hasta el chico, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones. Esta vez, Shinji tenía el cabello suelto. Silvia le aparto con su mano derecha el pelo del cuello, dejándolo descubierto. El tacto provoco un escalofrió en ambos. Con lentitud la morena acerco su boca hasta el cuello, saco los dientes y mordió. Shinji pudo notar un leve pinchazo. No le dolió tanto como la última vez. Mientras bebía, la muchacha se abrazó con fuerza al castaño. Este le devolvió el abrazo. Para su suerte podía notar como los melones de la chica se estampaban con el suyo. No llevaba sujetador, por lo que podía notar como los pezones se le ponían duros a la pelinegra. Eso provoco su excitación. Después de un pequeño rato, la chica dejo de beber. Saco sus colmillos del cuello y lo lamio, para hacer que la sangre dejara de salir. En ningún momento deshicieron el abrazo. Estaban bastante cómodos.

Entonces Shinji empezó a deshacer el abrazo al encontrarse un poco cansado por todo el esfuerzo del día y la pérdida de sangre. Silvia le ayudo a llegar a la cama. El castaño no tardo ni dos segundos en dormirse. Antes de irse a dormir a su habitación le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Casa de la montaña Gremory<strong>_

Ambos jóvenes iban corriendo debido a que estaban por perder el tren que los llevaría a la montaña donde estaba situada la casa Gremory.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo vamos a perder! ¡¿Cómo te has podido quedar dormido?!

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Estaba muy cansado! ¡Además, ¿a qué vienen estas prisas?!

-¡Porque este es el único tren que va a esa montaña! ¡El próximo sale por la noche!

-¡Mierda! ¡Corre corre!

Después de una carrera maratoniana llegaron hasta la estación de trenes. Por suerte habían conseguido llegar antes de que el tren saliera.

-Pufff. Menos mal. Le dije a Rias que llegaríamos hoy por la mañana. – suspiro Shinji mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

-¿Es que tienes su número de móvil? – pregunto Silvia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Tengo el del Consejo Estudiantil y el del Club de lo Oculto.

-¿El de todos?

-El de todos. Al igual que ellos tienen los nuestros.

-¿Les distes mi número de teléfono sin mi permiso? – pregunto asombraba.

-No sé porque pones esa cara. Ni que fueran violadores. Además, ya los conoces.

-Aun así. Ese tipo de cosas debes consultármelas.

-Si si. La próxima vez te preguntare. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar?

-Mmm, creo que un par de horas.

-Po me voy a sobar. Avísame cuando lleguemos.

-Siiii.

Shinji echo su respaldo hacia atrás para poder conseguir una posición más cómoda pa dormir. Mientras, la pelinegra sacaba un libro y se ponía a leer. Tal y como dijo Silvia, el viaje duro un poco menos de dos horas. Cuando el tren llego a la estación, ambos jóvenes se bajaron y se dirigieron a la dirección que les dijo Rias. Cuando llegaron a la montaña vieron una pedazo de pendiente increíble.

-Toma.

En un rápido movimiento, Silvia puso todo su equipaje en la espalda de Shinji.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No soy una jodida mula de carga!

-No querrás que una dama como yo cargue con tanto peso en una cuesta, ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

-Una dama cuando le conviene.

Un increíble dolor le llego a Shinji en su oreja izquierda. Silvia lo tenía bien enganchado mientras ponía una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-¿Has dicho algo, Shinji-kun?

-N-no. N-nada.

-Eso me pareció.

Le soltó la oreja, no sin antes darle un buen tirón, y empezó a subir la puta cuesta de los cojones.

-"Mierda. Me voy a morir."

Una media hora después, ambos se encontraban frente a una mansión. Silvia estaba maravillada, mientras Shinji intentaba recuperar el aire. La mansión estaba hecha de madera. Era de dos pisos. La belleza arquitectónica sin duda era evidente.

-Que preciosa es. – susurraba Silvia con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pos mira tú que bien. Amos pa dentro.

BOOOM

Ambos chicos escucharon una poderosa explosión. Corrieron hasta estar en la parte de atrás de la mansión. Allí pudieron ver a todo el sequito Gremory. Todos estaban vestidos con ropa deportiva. Lo increíble es que la montaña que estaba detrás había sido destruida en la cima. Issei se encontraba con el brazo extendido, apuntando a la montaña.

[Restablecer]

Se escuchó una voz proveniente del Boosted Gear.

-El entrenamiento se ha terminado. – hablo Rias - Buen trabajo a los dos. Ahora voy a escuchar tu impresión. Kiba. ¿Cómo fue?

-La verdad es que intente terminar el entrenamiento en el primer ataque. Pero no podía romper la guardia de Issei-kun. Estaba concentrado en romper a través de él. También traté de derribarlo en mi segundo ataque golpeando la cabeza por encima de la del aire, pero también falló. Jajajaja. – entonces enseño a todos una espada de madera rota - Fortalecí mi bokuto con energía mágica, pero no pudo vencer a Issei-kun, porque su cuerpo era demasiado duro. Si seguíamos, no tendría otra opción más que correr porque mi bokuto está roto.

-Gracias Yuuto. Issei. Dijiste que eras el más débil y el que no tenías talento, ¿no?

-S-sí

-Eso es parcialmente correcto. Tú, que no ha activado tu Sacred Gear, eres débil. Sin embargo, te conviertes en una persona totalmente diferente si utilizas el poder del Boosted Gear. – entonces señalo a la montaña semi destruida - Ese ataque es uno de un demonio de clase alta. Si ves los resultados, la mayoría de los seres se los lleva el viento. Tu cuerpo pasó de un camión a un barco que puede soportar el poder intenso del Boosted Gear. Incluso ahora, tu cuerpo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar un aumento de potencia. ¿Ves? Te lo dije antes, ¿verdad? Incluso a último momento mejorarás tus habilidades. Cuanto mayor sea su resistencia inicial, más la potencia puedes aumentar. La resistencia de base se eleva desde uno a dos. Incluso algo así como que se convertiría en un factor importante para que seas más fuerte. Eres la clave del partido. Issei, tu poder se convertirá en el factor que decida el resultado de la batalla. Si luchas solo, entonces tendrías miedo, porque tendrías que bajar la guardia mientras cargas tu poder. Sin embargo, esta batalla es una batalla en equipo. Hay quienes te apoyan. La confianza entre nosotros. Luego, te fortalecerás. Así que lo que hacemos. ¡Podemos ganar! Vamos a demostrarles que no eres un perdedor. No importa si el oponente es Phenex o no. ¡Tenemos que mostrarles lo fuerte que es Rías Gremory y sus esclavos!

-¡Si! – gritaron todos.

-Hombre, al menos ánimo no os falta. – dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba, aun con todas las maletas en la espalda.

-Oh, Shinji, Silvia. Me da gusto veros.

-Si si. Oye, ¿dónde puedo dejar esto? Me está matando la espalda.

-Cierto. Kiba, enséñales sus habitaciones.

-Hai, Buchou. Seguidme, por favor.

El rubio guio a ambos a través de la mansión hasta la habitación de cada cual. Al saber cuál era su habitación, Silvia cogió sus maletas y, sin siquiera dar las gracias a Shinji, se metió en ella.

-Así que has cargado con sus cosas hasta aquí. – sonrió divertido Kiba.

-Si. La muy jodia dijo que una dama no debe cargar con cosas pesadas cuando van a subir cuestas. Es una convenía.

-Jajaja. Yo he hecho lo mismo. Issei-kun, Koneko-san y yo hemos subido las maletas de todos hasta aquí.

-Creo que lo entiendo. Koneko es una [Torre] y tiene una fuerza superior a la vuestra. Tú eres un [Caballero], por lo que es normal que ayudes. Issei necesita entrenamiento así que… por cierto, ¿qué hicisteis ayer?

-Entrenamos a Issei-kun de varias maneras. Yo entrene con espadas. Koneko-san lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Akeno-san magia y Buchuo un poco de todo.

-Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabe manifestar un poco del poder de Ddraig. Algo es algo. Esto me quita el trabajo de enseñarle a manifestarlo.

-¿Qué le enseñaras a Issei-kun, Shinji-kun?

-A canalizar el poder de Ddraig. Puede saber manifestarlo, pero no canalizarlo. ¿Ha aprendido a transferirlo a otra persona o a algún objeto?

-No.

-Ok. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde Kiba. – dijo para después entrar a su habitación. Esta era enorme. Había una cama de matrimonio, un armario gigantesco, una preciosa ventana enrome, mesillas a ambos lados de la cama y un escritorio.

-Menudos lujos.

Sin prisa ninguna, el castaño se cambió a ropa deportiva. Se puso un pantalón largo y una sudadera azul oscura. Cuando salió afuera todos lo estaban esperando. Se fijó en que Silvia también se había cambiado.

-Bueeeeeno, cada mochuelo a su olivo. Issei, tu conmigo.

El castaño miro a la pelirroja, la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ok.

Ambos castaños se alejaron del resto del grupo.

-Bien, Issei. – Empezó a hablar el castaño mientras se ponía en frente – He de explicarte algo que no se si ya te lo han explicado. ¿Sabes que los dragones son poder puro?

-Si. Ddraig me ha dicho algo.

-Bien, entonces debes saber esto. Los ángeles, cuando lanzan sus ataques de luz y no dan en el objetivo sus ataques se desvanecen. ¿Sabes porque? – Issei negó – Porque son ataques formados por luz. Lo dragones son poder puro. Cuando lanzan un ataque, este no para hasta que choca contra algo.

-¿Cómo le ha pasado a la montaña?

-Exacto. ¿A quién has atacado realmente?

-Pues a Kiba.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Que lo ha esquivado y el ataque ha ido contra la montaña.

-Hay está la cosa. Debes tener cuidado. Los dragones son conocidos por destruir todo a su paso. Ten eso en mente. – Issei asintió – Y ahora, he podido observar que eres capaz de manifestar el poder de Ddraig. ¿Cuántas acumulaciones puedes hacer?

-Hasta ahora solo tres.

-Bien. Eso está bien. Convócalo.

-Bien. ¡Boosted Gear!

Una garra de metal roja se manifestó en su brazo izquierdo.

-Acumula.

¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!

-Ese es tu actual límite. Ahora intenta transferírmelo.

-¿Transferírtelo?

-Exacto. Quiero probar si el poder que has acumulado en el Boosted Gear eres capaz de transferirlo a otra persona. Inténtalo.

-Ah, Etto…

Entonces la joya verde del Boosted Gear empezó a brillar.

-¿Ddraig? – pregunto Issei – Ya lo has oído. ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿En serio? Puede ser. Ok, lo probare.

[¡Transfer!]

Pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Eh? Esto es raro. He hecho lo que Ddraig me dijo. – comento curioso Issei al no entender qué demonios acababa de pasar.

-Me lo temía. – dijo Shinji acariciándose el entrecejo – A mí no me afecta.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te afecte?

-Pues no lo sé, pero parece que mis suposiciones eran correctas. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Habrá que hacerlo de otra manera. ¡Kiba!

-¿Si, Shinji-kun? – pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba.

-¿Puedes darle una espada? Que sea resistente.

El rubio miro curioso a ambos castaños, pero creo una espada de fuego. Al principio Issei pensaba que le quemaría la mano, pero lo único que ardía era la hoja.

-Bien. Intenta transferir el poder a la espada.

-Ok.

[¡Transfer!]

En cuanto Issei transfirió el poder acumulado a la espada, el poder de la hoja aumento tres veces, creando una poderosa llamarada.

-Bien, bien, parece que la cosa va muy bien.

-Impresionante. Es increíble, Issei-kun.

-Y eso son solo tres aumentos. No quiero imaginarme como será cuando lo aumente diez o más. – sonrió alegre el oji-azul – Bueeeeeno. Nos quedan ocho días de entrenamiento ya que el décimo será el combate. Para esta pelea tendremos que mejorar sobre todo tu resistencia física.

-Pero Buchou ya me está entrenando. Me hace correr, hacer flexiones….

-No me refiero a ese tipo de resistencia, Issei-kun.

La sonrisa psicópata de Shinji provoco en Issei el instinto más básico que existe… la supervivencia. Intento salir corriendo, pero el castaño lo cogió antes de que pudiera huir.

-¡Socorro! ¡Kiba, ayúdame!

-Lo siento Issei-kun. Shinji-kun tiene razón. Tienes que mejorar tu resistencia a los golpes.

-Yuuto, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto Rias, que llegaba con el resto del sequito Gremory y Silvia.

-Veras Buchou… - el rubio le conto a la pelirroja sobre lo que Shinji tenía pensado.

-Mmm. Me parece bien.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Issei estaba temblando como una hoja.

-Tiene razón, Issei. Buena suerte. Shinji, no lo mates.

-Entendido Rias.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cogió a Issei de un pie y se lo llevo arrastrando un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban. Lo único que se supo luego fue que Issei sin duda había mejorado su resistencia a los golpes, pero acabo con más moratones que otra cosa. Mientras Issei mejoraba su resistencia a las palizas, Silvia solía entrenar con el resto del grupo Gremory. Su Sacred Gear y poderes vampíricos eran grandes cualidades que eran aprovechadas. Debido a ello podía luchar contra los Gremory. Con sus poderes podía parar las espadas de Kiba y ayudarle a mejorar su defensa, la cual era mierdecilla. Koneko también entrenaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Junto a Akeno y Rias entrenaban magia. Durante el duro entrenamiento por parte de Shinji, Issei solía acabar lleno de golpes, los cuales eran curados por Asia gracias a su Sacred Gear.

-Oye Rias, ¿es verdad que tenéis un manantial? – pregunto ilusionada Silvia.

-Por supuesto, ¿no te lo había contado?

-Pues nop.

-Oh, vaya. Lo lamento. Si quieres podemos darnos un baño.

-Me apetecería.

-"Pero si siempre se estaba bañando después de los entrenamientos." – pensaba Shinji. Luego miro a Issei, el cual tenía una mirada pervertida – "No estará pensando en… si, lo está haciendo."

Poco después de que las chicas se metieran al manantial para bañarse, se escuchó un grito femenino, seguido de un fuerte golpe.

-¡KYAAA!

PUUUM

-¡AHHH!

BOOOM

Issei había caído junto a Shinji, el cual se encontraba viendo las estrellas. Ya que no había contaminación lumínica, se podía ver perfectamente el firmamento.

-Ya decía yo cuanto ibas a tardar en llegar. – se mofo el oji-azul.

-¡C-cállate! – grito el otro castaño.

-Parece que te han dado un buen golpe, Issei-kun. – comento Kiba, que había llegado hace poco.

-¡Que os den!

-¡Jajaja! Eso te pasa por espiarlas. – siguió riéndose Shinji.

-¡Yo no soy el único pervertido!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Sé que has visto desnuda a Silvia-sempai!

Shinji solo pudo sonrojarse al recordar lo que paso el día anterior en su casa.

-¡P-pero no lo hice a propósito!

-¡Eso dicen todos!

-¡Quieres ver cómo te doy una paliza!

-¡Vete a tomar por culo!

-Chicos, deberíais calmaros.

-¡Cállate Kiba! – gritaron ambos castaños.

Al rubio se le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca. Cuando llego el noveno día, Issei no siguió mejorando la resistencia del castaño, ya que si lo hacia éste no podría luchar al día siguiente.

Los Gremory, Shinji y Silvia se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la mansión.

-Bien chicos, mañana es el día del combate. Se celebrara a las doce menos cinco de la noche, por lo que mañana en la tarde volveremos a través de un círculo mágico.

-Entendido, Buchou.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda, Shinji, Silvia. – hablo Rias.

-No tienes que darlas. Personalmente no me cae bien ese pollito.

-Opino lo mismo. No debes agradecernos nada.

-Exacto. En todo caso es este pervertido sin remedio el que me debe un favor.

-¡A quien le dices pervertido, ¿eh?!

-¡Pues a ti!

-Pero aunque me digáis eso, no veo en que ha mejorado. – corto Rias la pelea entre ambos castaños.

-Respecto a eso, ahora aguanta más golpes y sus aumentos también han mejorado. Ahora es capaz de hacer seis y con mayor potencia. Yo creo que nos ha ido muy bien.

-Eso es una gran notica. Seguro que eso nos ayudara en el partido contra Riser. Seguro que la ayuda que nos dio Silvia también nos será útil.

-Eso espero. En fin, nosotros dos nos vamos. Ya nos veremos en el partido.

-¿Lo veréis?

-Por supuesto. Pero ya sabes lo que opino.

-Aun así no me rendiré.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Sin más que decir, Shinji y Silvia salieron de la mansión Gremory, con sus maletas, para volver a su casa y prepararse para ver la que ellos pensaban que iba a ser la derrota de la pelirroja. La pelinegra volvió a poner todas sus maletas en la espalda del castaño.

-¡¿Y porque cojones no nos podemos ir en un puto círculo mágico?! ¡Se supone que lo creamos para este tipo de momentos!

-Eso es porque tenemos tiempo. Además, debemos disfrutar de este hermoso lugar. Ya nadie piensa en la madre naturaleza. La están matando.

-Si si, muy bonito y ecologista pero, ¿en serio no podrías llevar tus maletas? – Silvia lo miro con la misma sonrisa que cuando le toco llevar todas las maletas el primer día que llegaron – Ya ya, lo entiendo.

-Espero que así sea, Shinji-kun. No querrás que tu cartera vuelva a sufrir, ¿verdad?

-Mi cartera… mi pobre carterita… fue violada… - sollozaba el castaño.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Día del partido  Instituto Kuoh**_

Shinji y Silvia habían hablado con Sona Sitri antes de que empezara el partido. Ella les había permitido verlo desde la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. En la sala se encontraba Sona y Tsubaki, la [Reina] de Sona.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos estar aquí, Sona. – dijo Silvia.

-No tenéis que darlas. Habéis ayudado a mi amiga, es normal que os deje verlo. – entonces miro a un muy serio Shinji - ¿Ocurre algo, Ikari?

-¿Eh? Oh, nada. Pero ya sabes lo que pienso.

-¿El entrenamiento de Hyodo no funcionara? – pregunto seria la Sitri.

-Me temo que no. Si el partido fuera dentro de un mes o más, entonces podría haber conseguido que tuviera una oportunidad de enfrenarse contra el pollito. A pesar de los avances que hemos conseguido, no creo que aun esté preparado para esto. Solo espero que me haga caso.

(Flashback)

Shinji había entrado a la sala del Club de lo Oculto. Todos llevaban el uniforme de la Academia, salvo Asia, que llevaba un traje de monja.

-¿Ocurre algo, Shinji? – pregunto Rias.

-Me gustaría hablar con Issei.

-Por supuesto. Ve, Issei.

-Hi, Buchou.

Ambos castaños salieron de la sala. Shinji empezó a caminar mientras se alejaba, siendo seguido por Issei.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el demonio.

-Quiero que me escuches atentamente. – dijo mirándolo seriamente – Cuando pelees intenta transferir poder a tus compañeros, pero no te agotes o todo se ira a la mierda. Cuando transfieras diles a los demás que no lo usen contra Raiser. El pollito es capaz de curarse de sus heridas, por lo que no puedes atacarle con todo en un solo golpe. A ese tío debes hacerle perder su espíritu de batalla. No sé si tu cuerpo soportara los golpes de ese tío durante mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo. Sin duda será muy difícil.

-¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso? – el demonio asintió – Creo que no podéis ganar. – Issei lo miro serio – Si hubiera tenido un mes o más podría haber conseguido que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un combate al pollito, pero por ahora me parece imposible. Pero esta es mi opinión. Sinceramente espero que me calléis la boca si ganáis.

-Entiendo.

El oji-azul empezó a irse, para dejar que el otro castaño volviera a la sala del Club de lo Oculto.

-Recuerda mis palabras Issei.

-Las recordare.

(Fin flashback)

-Ahora que lo digo, ¿Rias no tenía otro [Alfil]? – pregunto Shinji, causando asombro a Sona.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Bueno… - el castaño se rascaba la mejilla – Solo lo sé. – La Sitri lo miro de forma acusatoria - ¡No me mires así! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

La Sitri solo pudo suspirar.

-No puede usarlo por el momento. Será mejor que lo hables luego con ella.

Entonces todos los presentes se ponían a observar una pantalla que apareció en medio de la sala. En ella se podía ver como Rias daba indicaciones a su sequito.

-Suerte Rias. – susurro Sona.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poderes  habilidades Shinji:**_

-Capacidad de volar. Puede hacerlo sin alas o con alas. Sus alas son un par de alas de plumas blancas (como las de un ángel).

-Campo AT.

-Capacidad de regeneración.

-Rayo de positrones de corto y largo alcance.

-Gran resistencia física y piel ultra dura, gran velocidad y fuerza en tierra, aire y agua.

-Crear bombas de energía.

-Capacidad de crear armas de luz.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law de Fairy Tail.

-Modo Serafín: una técnica que permite a Shinji usar su máximo poder. La diferencia es que su aura pasa de blanca a dorada. Es parecido al Balance Breaker de los Sacred Gears.


	7. Gremory vs Phoenix

Ni Evangelion ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: para Raiser tengo una sorpresa.

Edge Maverick: sip, seguire el desarrollo de la serie. Claro que también hare ciertos cambios por la llegada de Shinji y Silvia, los cuales afectaran a todos. El romanticismo con el tiempo, quiero que la relación de Shinji y Silvia progrese adecuadamente, en cambio con Issei y las demás… son demonios, mas rápido XD. Pues en abril la tercera temporada !

Este fic contendrá momentos violencia, palabrotas y demas cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidas, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoria M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6:<p>

**GREMORY VS PHOENIX**

El partido iba a dar comienzo. Shinji y Silvia se encontraban en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. La sala era parecida a la del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Tenía dos sofás con una mesa justo en medio. Al fondo un escritorio con una silla giratoria. Tenía dibujos demoniacos y dos grandes ventanas.

Shinji y Silvia se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones mientras que Sona y Tsubaki se habían sentado justo en frente.

En el centro de la mesa apareció una pantalla que ocupaba toda la mesa.

-Desde aquí podremos ver el partido entero. – comunico Sona.

-Pero, si se supone que solo lo retransmitirían a los Gremory y Phoenix, ¿cómo es que podéis verlo aquí? – pregunto el castaño.

-Eso es por un favor que le he pedido a Sirzechs-sama. Por suerte no se opuso.

-Entiendo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>En el partido<strong>_

El lugar donde se iba a celebrar el partido era una recreación virtual perfecta de la Academia Kuoh, el instituto. En la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto virtual Rias ya se encontraba dando las instrucciones.

-Entonces Issei, Koneko. Ustedes irán al gimnasio. Una vez lleguéis no seréis capaces de evitar una batalla una vez que entren al gimnasio. Hagan las cosas como la planeamos. Ese lugar será importante. - hablaba Rias.

-Entendido.

-Entonces me retiro.

-Espera Yuuto. Issei.

-Hai.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost] [¡Transfer!]

El poder acumulado di Issei paso al cuerpo de Kiba.

-Wow. Así que este es el poder del Dragón Rojo. Es impresionante. Bien, ahora si me voy.

-Recuerda no gastarlo de un golpe, Yuuto. Y haz lo planeado.

-Hai Buchou.

Con la velocidad digna de su pieza, el rubio abandono la sala donde estaban los Gremory, que era la sala de su Club.

-Asia esperará conmigo. Pero vamos a ir después de recibir una señal de Issei y los demás. No puedes participar. Estamos perdidos si perdemos nuestra sanadora.

-¡S-sí! - la rubia estaba nerviosa.

-Akeno, confío en que te movilices cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-Sí, Buchou.

-Ahora mis lindos sirvientes. ¿Están listos? No podemos dar marcha atrás. Nuestro enemigo es Raiser Phenex, quien se dice que es un genio del clan inmortal Phenex. ¡Ahora vamos ha hacerles pedazos!

-¡Si!

-Issei, adelante.

-¡Hai!

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost] [¡Transfer!]

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost] [¡Transfer!]

El poder fue transferido a Rias y a Akeno.

-Kyaaa – un lindo gemido salió de ambas.

-Fufufú, así que este es el poder de un dragón. Es excitante.

-Sin duda es increíble. Creo que Shinji tenía razón. Ahora id.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos Koneko!

-Hai, sempai.

Issei y Koneko salieron de la sala y fueron andando hasta el gimnasio. Por el camino el castaño acumulo poder y se lo transfirió a la peli platina, además de acumularlos para él. Una vez llegaron hasta el gimnasio entraron. Ambos estaban en guardia ante un ataque sorpresa.

-Un enemigo. – comento una voz desconocida.

De entre las sombras salieron cuatro chicas. Una mujer con un vestido chino, que era una [Torre], dos gemelas y una loli-shoujo, la que derroto al castaño, las tres eran [Peones].

-Issei-sempai, voy a dejarte los [peones] a tú. Yo me haré cargo de la [Torre].

-¡Sí!

Ambos tomaron posturas de ataque. La del vestido chino se puso en una postura de kun-fu, la loli hizo una postura con su palo y las gemelas cogieron unas motosierras.

-¡¿Unas motosierras?! ¡¿Es que estamos locos?! – grito Issei al ver eso.

-Hora de divertirnos. – sonrieron de forma escalofriante ambas gemelas.

Koneko-chan y la chica del vestido chino ya habían empezado su pelea. Parecía un torneo de artes marciales. Por suerte Koneko, al ser más pequeña y haber aumentado su poder, tenía una mayor ventaja.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Mientras Issei era golpeado por la chica del palo.

-¡Jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar, jugar!

El castaño pudo esquivar las motosierras. Una vez esquivadas tuvo que volver a esquivar un ataque, en este caso era el palo de la loli.

-¡¿Por qué no podemos golpearlo?! – se preguntaban molestas las gemelas.

Issei pensó que era el momento de atacar ahora que estaban frustradas. Con gran velocidad, la cual había aumentado gracias a los [Boost]. Cuando llego junto a las gemelas le propino un puñetazo en el estómago a una, mandándola fuertemente contra la pared.

PAM

-¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves! A mi Onee-chan!

La otra gemela intento cortar a Issei con la motosierra, pero este lo esquivo y le propino un golpe, dejándola sin aire.

PAM

-¡Ahhh! – la chica del palo intento atacar a Issei.

[¡BREAK!]

Con esa técnica Issei partió el palo en dos para después darle un golpe. Mientras, Koneko había vencido a la [Torre] de Raiser.

-¡Maldición! ¡Si perdemos ante él, Raiser-sama se enojará con nosotras! – dijo una de las gemelas.

-¡Definitivamente vamos a despedazarlo! – grito la otra.

Cogieron sus motosierras y se lanzaron contra el castaño, el cual reía lascivamente.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Mi suprema técnica oculta! ¡Dress Break!

CHASQUIDO

Al mismo tiempo, las ropas de las gemelas y la loli se destruyeron. Los cuerpos blancos y curvos de las chicas fueron expuestos justo en frente del pervertido.

-¡N-Nooo!– gritaron rojas de vergüenza mientras se cubrían con los brazos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Esta es mi técnica! ¡Y el nombre es "Dress Break"!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sala Consejo Estudiantil<strong>_

Shinji miraba con una gota de sudor la escena mientras que las Sitri se tapaban la cara de la vergüenza ajena.

-Pobre Rias. Menudo siervo que tiene. – hablo Sona.

-Debe estar muy avergonzada. – comento Tsubaki.

-Este tío es la personificación de la lujuria y el perviertidismo puro. – susurro Shinji – "Está muy lejos de Touji y Kensuke. Pero muuuuuy lejos."

-Como se me acerque lo mato. – dijo Silvia con cara furiosa.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>De vuelta al partido<strong>_

-Usar un truco tan bajo. ¡Pervertido!

-¡Bestia! ¡Demonio sexual!

Las gemelas comenzaron a maldecirle con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Perdí el poco respeto que tenía por ti. – comento Koneko.

-*Issei, Koneko. ¿Me escuchan? Soy yo. ¿Estáis bien?* - Rias hablo por un comunicador.

-*¡Sí! Tanto yo como Koneko-chan estamos a salvo. Más bien estamos en una buena situación ahora mismo. *

-*Eso es bueno. Pero Akeno también está preparada. Quiero que ustedes dos se muevan de acuerdo al plan.*

Siguiendo las órdenes de su [Rey], ambos salieron corriendo del gimnasio.

-¿Están huyendo? ¡Esta ubicación se supone que es un lugar muy importante!

Las chicas de Raiser se sorprendieron por las acciones de los Gremory. Una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera, un enorme rayo cayó sobre el gimnasio causando un gran ruido.

BOOOM

Cuando el rayo se detuvo, el gimnasio estaba totalmente destruido.

-Toma eso. – la que hablo fue Akeno, que estaba volando y tenía sus alas negras extendidas y su mano derecha apuntaba al cielo.

[Tres [Peones] y una [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix-sama se retiran.]

La voz de Grayfia hizo eco a través del campo de batalla.

-Lo hicimos, Koneko-chan.

Issei intento poner su mano en el hombro de la chica, pero esta se apartó.

-No me toques. – hablo con voz fría.

-No te preocupes. No la voy a usar con amigos.

-A pesar de ello, es una técnica muy ruin.

-*Todo el mundo, ¿me escuchan?, Akeno hizo un ataque perfecto. Con esto, la primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado. Espero que no estéis desperdiciando el poder que nos ha dado Issei.*

-*No, Buchou.* - respondieron todos al unísono.

-*Akeno debe recargar, ya que sólo usa un rayo a la vez. Su uso repetido es imposible sin usar el poder de Issei. Aún tiene que enfrentarse a la [Reina] Phoenix, por lo que no debe usarlo seguido. El enemigo no supera en número. Además, no debemos desperdiciar el poder dado. También vamos a atacar tan pronto como el poder mágico de Akeno se recupere. Así que quiero que cada uno de ustedes pasen a la siguiente fase.*

-*¡Sí!*

Issei y Koneko empezaron a andar hacia su próximo lugar para reagruparse con Kiba. Para su desgracia no llegaron a moverse mucho.

BOOOM

Una fuerte explosión resonó cerca suyo. A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar pudieron salvarse. Como Koneko tenía su poder aumentado pudo resistir la explosión y proteger a Issei.

-Toma eso.

La voz era de una mujer que estaba volando y estaba vestida como un mago y usaba una capucha.

-La [Reina] de Phoenix. – hablo Koneko.

-Jeje. Cuando cazas una presa, es mejor cuando la presa logre algo, porque ese es el momento en el que es más vulnerable. Es necesario para nosotros "sacrificar" a nuestras piezas con el fin de acabar con una de sus piezas. Su grupo tiene un número reducido de miembros, para empezar. Incluso esto sería suficiente para poner a su equipo en una situación difícil. Incluso si nos derrotan, no pueden derrotar a Raiser-sama. Es inútil resistirse. – y empezó a reír como desquiciada.

-Pero no habéis derrotado a ninguno de nosotros. – hablo Issei.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

La [Reina] de Raiser intento volver a atacar, pero un rayo se lo impidió.

-Ara ara, yo seré tú oponente, [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix-sama, Yubellna-san. ¿O debo llamarte [Reina] Explosiva?

-No me gusta ese nombre debido a su mal gusto, [Sacerdotisa del rayo]. Pero yo quería pelear contra ti.

-Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, id con Yuuto-kun. Yo me encargaré de ella.

-Entendido, Akeno-sempai/san.

Issei y Koneko se fueron a donde estaba Kiba, dejando a Akeno sola.

-Fufufú, espero tener un buen combate.

-Pienso derrotarte y humillarte "Sacerdotisa del Rayo".

Cuando Issei y Koneko llegaron a las canchas de deporte escucharon un mensaje de Grayfia.

[Tres [Peones] de Raiser Phoenix-sama han sido derrotadas.]

-Eso solo puede ser de Yuuto-sempai.

-Cierto. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Estoy aquí, Issei-kun.

Kiba estaba mirando a la cancha de deportes de detrás del almacén, que es un punto ciego en el partido.

-¿Tú derrotaste a los tres [Peones]?

Kiba asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. La sala del Club ubicado en el Club Deportivo es un lugar importante. Así que es natural que haya un montón de enemigos. De alguna manera para atraer a los [Peones] por aquí y se los llevaron hacia abajo. Sin embargo, la persona encargada de este lugar es muy tranquilo y no ha caído en mi provocación. Bueno, parece que ella utilizó los [Peones] para ver mis ataques. Parece que Phoenix sacrificara a todas sus piezas con tal de ganar este combate. Es algo que sólo él es capaz de lograr a causa de su inmortalidad y el número de siervos que tiene. – Kiba sonreía pero sus ojos mostraban seriedad – Las piezas que se encuentran ahí son un [Caballo], una [Torre], y un [Alfil]. Un total de tres piezas.

-Una defensa fuerte.

-Por eso ponen esa guardia ahí, ya que saben que iremos ahí. Las dos rutas que eran vistas como una ruta de acceso a las bases. La ruta desde el gimnasio y la ruta de la cancha de deportes. Buchou decidió destruir un camino, por lo que el único lugar que teníamos que proteger era el campo de deportes. Por lo tanto, sería obvio que sus defensas en ese lugar. Debido a nuestro plan anterior, la [Reina] de Raiser pasó al frente... Parece que la batalla en este lugar será más intensa que en el gimnasio. ... me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso. ¿Tú estás nervioso? – le pregunto Kiba.

-¡P-por supuesto! ¡No tengo experiencia en la batalla! ¡Y ahora estoy aquí en una batalla real! ¡Soy un novato en comparación con los experimentados!

-Mira.

Kiba le mostro su mano a ambos. Esta temblaba bastante. Koneko tenía sus puños iguales.

-Issei-kun, tú dijiste que tengo mucha experiencia en batalla. Eso es cierto, pero es mi primera vez que participa en el Rating Game. Un duro enfrentamiento entre los demonios. Incluso si este partido es un caso especial, no cambia el hecho de que se trata de una lucha seria. Nos involucramos en una lucha entre demonios, nos guste o no. Y este es nuestro primer juego. No podemos bajar la guardia. Este es un partido donde tenemos que dar el máximo como los sirvientes de Buchou. Esto será importante, esto decidirá su futuro. Me siento feliz y asustado a la vez. No quiero olvidar esta sensación de miedo en mis manos. Esta sensación de estar nervioso. La atmósfera intensa. Quiero sentir todo y obtener una experiencia de esto. Vamos a ser fuertes juntos, Issei-kun, Koneko-chan.

-Estoy contigo, Yuuto-sempai.

-Entonces, hagamos la combinación que derrita el corazón de las mujeres.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Esto quiere decir que yo soy el que va desde "atrás"?

-¡Imbécil! ¡Si estoy contigo, es solamente porque es parte del plan! ¡Quiero decir que no! ¡Muere Casanova!

Mientras Kiba se reía, Issei le gritaba y Koneko sonreía, las tres mujeres de Phoenix se acercaron a ellos. Una mujer con armadura se la primera en hablar.

-Yo soy el [Caballo] de Raiser Phoenix-sama, ¡Caramine! Me aburrí de tratar de rastrearlos a través de sus estrategias. [Caballo] de Rias Gremory, ¡te reto a un duelo!

Kiba se rio para después presentarse ante la chica.

-Ella se presentó, no puedo ocultarme ante un [Caballo]. Con el poder que me has transferido no puedo perder. – Kiba salió del escondite donde está junto a los otros dos y se presentaron - Yo soy el [Caballo] de Rías Gremory, Kiba Yuuto.

-¡Yo soy el [Peón], Hyodo Issei!

-Yo soy la [Torre], Toujou Koneko.

Carlamaine sacó su espada de su vaina. Kiba también se dispuso a sacar su espada.

-No puedo derrochar este poder. – se susurró el rubio - El partido entre [Caballos]. He estado esperando por esto. Personalmente, me gustaría pelear en ese tipo de batallas.

-¡Bien dicho [Caballo] de Rias Gremory!

CLANK

Las espadas chocan entre sí. La velocidad de ambos era demasiada para que Issei o Koneko la pudieran seguir.

-Parecéis aburridos.

La voz vino de una de las otras mujeres. Esta tenía una máscara que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Se trataba de la [Torre].

-Caray. Ella sólo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas. Caramine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando los [Peones] estaban siendo sacrificados. ¿Ella odia la estrategia de batalla de su amo, el [Rey]? Pero cuando pensé que me encontré con un chico lindo, él también es un fanático de la espada. Maldición, qué mala suerte.

Esta vez hablo una con rubia con vestido de princesa occidental. Era la [Alfil] de Raiser. Tenía un peinado en forma de taladro en ambos lados.

-Así que este es el [Peón] que Rias-sama adora. ¿Ella tiene un mal gusto con los hombres?

Issei se sintió muy ofendido ante ese insulto por parte de la rubia. Cuando estaba por ponerse delante fue Koneko la que avanzo.

-Yo no seré tu rival. Isabela. ¿Quieres ser su rival?

La mujer con la máscara, Isabela, asintió con la cabeza. El [Alfil] se alejó y decidió mirar desde lejos.

-Yo me encargo de ella, Issei-sempai.

-¿Estas segura, Koneko-chan?

-Hai.

-Bien. ¿Necesitas poder?

-No. aún no he usado el que me diste antes.

-Entiendo. ¿Por qué el [Alfil] no peleará? – le pregunto a la [Torre].

-Ah, no te preocupes por ella. Esta chica es especial. Ella sólo observará. Esta persona es Ravel Phoenix, la hermana menor de Raiser-sama. Ella se convirtió en esclava de Raiser-sama por un método especial, pero ella es la hermana real de Raiser-sama. – un pequeño silencio mientras Issei ponía caras muuuy raras - ¡Bien, aquí voy [Torre] de Rías Gremory!

Con gran rapidez se lanzó hacia Koneko. Ambas impactaron sus puños, un golpe poderoso. Issei veía asombrado eso. Cuando observo a Ravel vio que esta se mostraba seria.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Golpes y más golpes se repartían entre ambas [Torres], pero ninguna retrocedía. Mientras, con ambos [Caballos], tenía luchas de espadas. El [Caballo] de Raiser había destruido la espada de Kiba, pero este parecía no estar afectado.

-Por desgracia, tu Sacred Gear no funciona en mí.

-Entonces yo también te digo esto. Lamentablemente, eso no es todo de mi Sacred Gear. -¿Qué? Deja de fanfarronear [Caballo] de Rias Gremory. Es desagradable para un Caballo decir...

-Congela.

Cuando Kiba dijo eso en un tono bajo la espada que estaba destruida empezó a congelarse. El hielo empezó a acumularse, y tomó la forma de una espada, una espada de hielo.

-Esta espada es el "Borrador de llamas", todo el fuego desaparecerá.

-¡Absurdo! ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dos Sacred Gears? – grito mientras se lanzaba contra Kiba.

En el instante que la espada de Caramine tocó la espada de Kiba, las llamas de la espada se congelaron. A continuación, se hizo pedazos, y luego desapareció. Pero no dejó de atacar. Tan pronto como ella arrojó su espada, tomó una espada corta de su cadera. Entonces, atacó con su espada y gritó.

-¡Nosotros los miembros del invencible clan Phoenix, gobernamos el fuego y el viento! ¡Toma esto! ¡Torbellino de fuego!

Un viento de fuego alrededor de la cancha de béisbol con Caramine y Kiba en el centro de la misma. El aire era tan caliente que quemaba.

-¡Caramine! ¡¿Has olvidado que tus aliados están aquí también?! – gritaba Isabela mientras se cubría con un brazo.

La espada de hielo de Kiba comenzó a derretirse después de recibir el viento de fuego. Aun así Kiba todavía no parece estar molesto.

-Ya veo, estas tratando de quemarme con tu torbellino de fuego.

Kiba puso su espada frente a él, entonces dijo con una voz fuerte.

- Para.

[¡ABSORBE!]

La espada de Kiba absorbía el viento mientras hacía un gran ruido. El viento se detuvo, y el campo de béisbol se silenció por completo.

-Por fin se calmó. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que mostré más de dos espadas demoníacas en una batalla.

Había una hoja misteriosa en la espada de Kiba.

-¿Tienes múltiples Sacred Gears? ¿O tu Sacred Gear absorbe distintas habilidades y las haces tuyas?

Kiba negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Caramine.

-Yo no tengo múltiples Sacred Gears. Tampoco absorbo los Sacred Gears de los demás y los hago míos. Yo los creo.

-¿Los creas?

-Sí. [Espada naciente]. Yo puedo crear espadas demoníacas. Ese es el nombre de mi Sacred Gear y verdadera habilidad.

Varias espadas aparecieron desde el suelo cuando puso su mano en el suelo. Todas ellas eran de diferentes formas y con distintas hojas.

PAM

Mientras observaba a ambos caballos, Isabela recibió un poderoso golpe por parte de Koneko, la cual uso el poder de Issei para hacer que fuera eliminada.

[Una [Torre] de Raiser Phoenix-sama han sido derrotados.]

-¡Bien hecho Koneko! – le felicito Issei.

-Gracias, sempai.

-¿Necesitas una recarga?

-Por favor.

-Bien.

Issei le transfirió el poder que había guardado para él.

[¡Transfer!]

-Gracias, sempai.

-De nada. ¡Kiba, derrótala!

-Lo sé.

-Así que eres un maestro de las espadas demoníacas, que afortunado. Puede que tengas un destino similar a los que manejan las espadas especiales.

La cara de Kiba pasó a una curiosa cuando escucho eso.

-¿Así que hay alguien aparte de mí que usa espadas demoníacas?

-No, no usa espadas demoníacas. Usa una espada sagrada.

-¡!

El ambiente se puso muy tenso. Issei y Koneko podían notar el aura asesina del rubio.

-Háblame de que el portador de la espada sagrada.

-Interesante. Parece que estás relacionado con la espada sagrada. Pero como somos espadachines, hablar sería de mala educación. ¡Yo te responderé con mi espada!

El aura asesina de ambos era palpable.

-Así que es aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Isabela-nee-san?

-Así que fue derrotada.

Siervas de Raiser empezaron a reunirse en las canchas de deportes. Había dos [Peones], un [Alfil] y un [Caballo]

-Hola. [Peón]-kun, mira hacia allá. – hablo una de las siervas - Raiser-sama dijo que está luchando con una. Mira allí.

La muchacha señaló al cielo. Cuando Koneko e Issei miraron hacia el cielo vieron a dos sujetos. Uno con alas de fuego y una sombra con las alas negras.

-*¡Issei-san! ¿Puedes oírme, Issei-san?* - era Asia la que hablaba por el comunicador.

-*¡Asia! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esa es Buchou?*

-*Sí. Ahora mismo estoy con Buchou-san en la azotea de la escuela. Su oponente, Raiser-san, desafió a un duelo a Buchou-san y ella lo aceptó. Gracias a ustedes, hemos sido capaces de entrar en el edificio de la escuela sin ningún problema.*

-Parece que Onii-sama retó a Rías-sama a un duelo, hizo que la batalla fuera inesperada. Si luchamos normalmente, ya habríamos ganado, pero nos dieron lastima. A este ritmo, serás derrotado antes de pelear con él. Jojojo.

Ravel empezó a reírse de la situación.

-¡Buchou es fuerte! ¡Akeno-san también vendrá tan pronto como derrote a la [Reina]! ¡Kiba también derrotará a todas ustedes con su diabólica combinación de espadas! ¡Koneko no perderá contra ustedes! ¡También voy a usar mi Boosted Gear y...!

Ravel lo corto.

-La [Princesa Carmesí de la destrucción], [Sacerdotisa del rayo], [La espada naciente] y [Boosted Gear]. Sólo escuchar sus nombres me da escalofríos. Sin embargo, su oponente es el "Ave Inmortal". No importa el tipo de poder que poseas, no es nada en contra del ave inmortal.

-Sin embargo, Raiser Phoenix también tiene puntos débiles. – hablo Koneko.

-¿Vais a golpearlo hasta que pierda la voluntad de luchar? ¿O a derrotarlo con un poder que iguale a Dios? ¿Estás tratando de ganar? Eso es gracioso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Digo esto porque desde el principio Rias-sama nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ganar. Eso es porque ustedes están desesperados por vencer a un inmortal.

-No es inmortal. Shinji-sempai lo detuvo sin esfuerzo. – recordó Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bah. Ese estúpido tuvo suerte ya que estaba desprevenido.

-Yaaaaa.

Entonces Ravel chasqueo los dedos.

- Caramine, dejaré al [Caballo] solo para ti, pero si pierdes no lucharemos uno a uno. Lo derrotaremos juntas. ¿O está tratando de avergonzar a los Phoenix? – la [Caballo] asintió.

-Sieris.

-Entendido.

La que dio un paso adelante era una mujer con un aspecto salvaje. Llevaba una espada en la espalda.

-Ella es otra Onii-sama [Caballo]. A diferencia de Caramine, ella no tiene nada de eso "honor". Ella te derrotará, así de simple.

La chica saco la espada de su espalda. Era gigante.

[Boost]

-Debemos acabarte. Ni, Li.

-Nya.

-Nya-nya.

Las que respondieron a sus palabras eran dos chicas con orejas de gato.

[¡Boost!]

-No subestimes a estos [Peones]. Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es notable.

-Koneko, tendremos que esforzarnos. Yo me quedo con los [Peones].

-Hai, sempai.

[¡Boost!]

Con gran velocidad, ambas chicas con orejas de gato empezaron a golpear a Issei, el cual apenas se podía defender por la gran agilidad y velocidad de las [Peones].

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

[Boost]

-¡Ni! ¡Li! ¡El Boosted Gear es un Sacred Gear que duplica el poder del usuario cada diez segundos! ¡Así es como las gemelas de motosierra, Eel y Nel, fueron derrotadas, no dejen que llegue a su tercera potenciación! ¡Terminen la pelea en menos de diez segundos! Debido a la capacidad de su Sacred Gear, no serán rivales para el si llega a ese nivel. Apunten a sus piernas pero no dejen que las toque con sus manos. ¡Tiene un movimiento descarado que desaparece la ropa al tocar a sus rivales!

Las gemelas pusieron una expresión de asco.

-Eso es ruin.

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Cállense! ¿Qué hay de malo en hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa con la obtención de una técnica que me permite ver chicas desnudas?

-¡Es vulgar, sólo piensas con la parte inferior de tu cuerpo!

-¿Qué hay de malo que piense así? ¡Soy un hombre!

[¡Boost!]

Las gemelas empezaron a golpear las piernas del castaño con fuertes patadas.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

-¡Sempai!

-¡Encárgate del [Caballo] Koneko! ¡Y tú también Kiba!

-¡Si! – respondieron ambos mientras seguían con sus peleas.

En el cielo, Rias y Raiser tenían su propio combate. Como le había advertido Natsu, por mucho poder que lanzara contra el Phoenix, este se regeneraba sin ninguna herida, en cambio Rias tenía partes de su uniforme quemado. La impotencia de Issei era muy grande.

-¡Dame más fuerza! ¡Boosted Gear!

[¡Boost!]

-¡Más! ¡Aquella vez fue por Asia! ¡Ahora es por Buchou! ¡Responde a mis sentimientos! ¡Boosted Gear!

[¡Boost segunda revelación!]

El guante hizo un sonido extraño y cubrió el brazo izquierdo y cambio. La joya que estaba en el guante también apareció en el brazo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sala del Consejo Estudiantil<strong>_

Los tres que estaban ahí miraban asombrados el cambio del Boosted Gear.

-Interesante. – sonreía alegre Shinji.

Las Sitri y Silvia miraban expectantes la batalla.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>En el partido<strong>_

-¡Kiba! ¡Koneko! ¡Boosted Gear! ¡Segunda revelación!

Issei golpeo el suelo y la energía fluyo hasta Kiba y Koneko, los cuales aumentaron aún más su poder.

-Bien, acabemos con esto. ¡Sol Naciente!

FIUM

Decenas de espadas salieron del suelo, atravesando a Caramine y las dos [Peones].

-¡Ahhh!

PAM

Koneko dio un poderoso golpe a la otra [Caballo], mandándola al otro lado del campo.

-¿Ese es el poder del dragón? – susurraba aterrada Ravel al ver la escena.

[Dos [Peones], dos [Caballos] y un [Alfil] de Raiser Phoenix-sama han sido derrotados.]

-¡Sí! – grito alegre Issei.

-Issei-kun. Me sorprende. Este poder...

-Es increíble, sempai.

-Sí. Utilicé mi poder potenciar el vuestro.

KABOOOM

[La [Reina] de Raiser Phoenix-sama ha sido derrotada]

Los tres Gremorys miraron hacia donde había estado el combate entre [Reinas]. Volando por el cielo se podía ver a una agotada y con la ropa algo destrozada Akeno.

-¡Akeno-sempai!

-Fufufú, conseguí derrotar a esa zorra a pesar de que uso las lágrimas de fénix.

Kiba se acercó para que la chica se apoyara.

-Estas muy agotada.

-Cierto, Kiba-kun. A pesar de mi poder aumentado tuve dificultades.

-Increíble. Es un poder aterrador. - En el cielo se encontraba Ravel, que había evitado los ataques de Koneko y Kiba - Ese poder del dragón de antes. Sin duda, fue algo aterrador. Aumentar el poder de una persona. Creo que es un poder anormal. Ahora entiendo el como la [Sacerdotisa del rayo] ha podido vencer a nuestra [Reina]. Ese poder es una amenaza para los demonios de primera clase en los Rating Game que tengas en el futuro. Pero usarlo en esta batalla no sirve de nada.

-¿Lo dices porque los Phoenix son inmortales? – pregunto Kiba.

-Puede ser, sino también porque tanto vosotros como Rías sama-apenas tienen experiencia. ¿Es así? Incluso si sanáis vuestras heridas, vuestra resistencia será igual. En esta situación perderéis ya que se estáis agotados. También por esto. – Ravel saco una pequeña botella - Son lágrimas del ave fénix. ¿Sabéis qué son? Es muy sencillo. Nuestras lágrimas pueden curar cualquier tipo de heridas. No nos digáis tramposos porque ustedes poseen una chica que tiene el Twilight Healing. Las reglas dicen "Solamente pueden usarlos dos personas por Rating Game". Es limitado, ya que es demasiado poderoso. Bueno, eso sería natural. En nuestro caso le dimos a nuestra [Reina]. A pesar de ello no pudo contra la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo], la cual tenía su poder aumentado gracias al Boosted Gear. También estas lágrimas se venden a precios altos. Gracias a esto, el clan Phenex es muy rico. Fuimos beneficiados desde que se creó el Rating Game con la inmortalidad y nuestras lágrimas. Siempre tuvimos la ventaja.

Los cuatro Gremorys corrieron hacia el edificio donde estaban peleando los dos [Reyes].

-¡E-Espera! ¿Me estáis ignorando? Perderéis de todos modos ¿Por qué no os quedas aquí conmigo?

-¡Cállate! Sólo eres una habladora niña pájaro. Si te acercas, usaré mi Dress Break contigo.

Ante la amenaza del pervertido, Ravel se quedó parada en su lugar. Una vez llegaron al edificio, Issei tuvo una fuerte palpitación en el corazón, ya sabiendo que significaba.

-¡Promoción a [Reina]!

Una vez que Issei uso la promoción subieron hasta llegar a la azotea. Mientras hacían eso Issei uso la [Transferencia] para volver a aumentar el poder de sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Buchou, tus siervos ya están aquí! – grito el castaño.

-¡Chicos! – gritaron Rias y Asia.

-El mocoso dragón y compañía, eh. Ravel, ¿por qué los dejaste pasar?

-Lo siento onii-sama, pero no quiero que el poder del depravado me afecte.

-Entiendo. En ese caso yo me enfrentare a ellos.

-¡No perdamos el tiempo Raiser!

Una enfurecida Rias disparó su bola mágica en la cara de Raiser, el cual ni siquiera lo esquivó e impactó en su cara. No tardo ni dos segundos cuando el fuego apareció en la parte de su rostro quemado y empezó a formar una figura. La cara de Raiser volvió a su forma original.

-Rias, ríndete. Decepcionarás a tus padres y Sirzechs-sama que están mirando desde un lugar diferente. No tienes opción. Y se sabía el resultado. Es jaque mate, Rías.

-¡Cállate, Raiser! ¡No me daré por vencida! ¿Así que sabes el resultado? ¿No tengo más opción? Yo, el [Rey], sigo de pie ¿verdad? Además, aún tengo a mis lindos siervos conmigo. ¡Asia!

La rubia empezó a sanar las heridas de Rias para luego sanar las de los demás.

-¡Vamos! – grito Rias.

[Restablecer]

Cuando Issei estaba por correr hacia Raiser, su cuerpo se sintió muy pesado, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Había llegado a su límite.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sala del Consejo Estudiantil<strong>_

-Como lo suponía. Ha llegado a su límite.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ikari-kun?

-Como todo, el Boosted Gear tiene un límite, el cual Issei ha alcanzado. Es poco probable que pueda seguir luchando.

-Esto no es bueno.

-Exacto. Por cierto Sona, ¿Qué pasa si alguien interrumpe la partida?

Ambas Sitri lo miraron curiosas. Pues se suspende el partido, aunque creo que no sería bueno para Rias. Creo que darían el partido para Raiser.

-Entiendo.

-¿Lo vas a interrumpir? – Sona lo miraba muy seria.

-Depende de cómo termine la cosa.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>En el partido<strong>_

-El poder de Boosted Gear agota al usuario de más de lo que piensas. Duplicar tu poder es algo muy anormal. La carga puesta en tu cuerpo es mayor que la de un Sacred Gear. Estuviste corriendo todo este tiempo, luchaste contra mis esclavas y duplicabas tu poder muy seguido. [Peón] de Rias Gremory, hace mucho tiempo llegaste a tu límite. – comentaba divertido Raiser.

Aun con su cuerpo muy agotado, Issei se levantó y grito.

-¡Vamos!

PAM

PAM

PAM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Después de varios minutos, la batalla estaba a punto de acabar. A pesar del poder aumentado de todos gracias a Issei, esto no permitió que los Gremory ganaran. Ravel había dejado inconsciente a Asia sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Luego solo estuvo la masacre. Gracias a su inmortalidad, Raiser aguantaba sin problemas los ataques de todos. A los minutos ya no tenían fuerzas. No habían conseguido que el espíritu de combate de Raiser disminuyera. Al final solo quedaba de pie Issei y Rias. Koneko, Akeno y Kiba estaban inconscientes en el suelo con varias quemaduras. Raiser se divertía golpeando a Issei, el cual no caía.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Detente Issei!

A pesar de los gritos de la pelirroja, este no se detenía. Rias estaba a punto de rendirse, pero Ravel la golpeo y le tapó la boca. La pelirroja estaba demasiado agotada como para resistirse.

PAM

PAM

PAM

-Observa bien Rias-sama. Observa como ese estúpido dragón recibe la paliza de su vida.

PAM

PAM

PAM

Rias solo podía llorar al ver como Issei era masacrado por los golpes de Raiser, el cual tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Issei ya estaba inconsciente, pero Raiser no dejaba de golpearlo. Cubrió su mano con fuego para darle el golpe definitivo, pero un poderoso puñetazo recubierto con un aura blanca lo mando a volar bien lejos.

PUM

Rias abrió los ojos a tope cuando vio a Shinji parado en frente de Issei. Este había usado su poder para crear una brecha y aparecer en medio del juego. En la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, Sona y Tsubaki no sabían que había pasado mientras que Silvia mantenía una actitud seria. El castaño dio una mirada matadora a la Phoenix, la cual solo a Rias mientras miraba aterrada al chico.

-Dilo ya, Rias. – hablo el castaño.

-¡Me rindo!

[Rias Gremory-sama se rinde. Raiser Phoenix-sama ha ganado]

-¡Maldito!

Un Raiser furioso volvo con gran velocidad hacia Shinji. Extendió su puño con llamas para golpear al oji azul, el cual invoco su Campo AT, haciendo que el puño del Phoenix chocara con él y saliera disparado de nuevo contra los árboles. Esto dejo asombrado a Ravel y Rias.

-Patético. – luego miro hacia el techo - ¡Se ha rendido! ¡¿Qué cojones estáis esperando?!

Ante el grito del pelirrosa el espacio del juego empezó a desaparecer. Shinji se acercó hasta Rias y le susurro unas palabras, dejando confusa a la pelirroja. Una vez dicho sus palabras creo una brecha y desapareció.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sala VIP, segundos antes del fin del juego<strong>_

Todos los presentes, Gremorys y Phoenix, veían como Raiser le daba una paliza a Issei y Ravel no permitía que Rias hablara.

-Grayfia, detenlo. Rias se rinde. – pedía una hermosa mujer castaña que era muy parecida a Rias. Se trataba de Benelana, la madre de Rias.

-Lo siento mucho, Benelana-sama, pero Rias no ha dicho nada.

La peli platino también quería acabar con eso. El castaño no se merecía esa paliza. Sirzechs veía con malos ojos a Raiser, pero no decía nada. Fue entonces que vieron como un castaño aparecía de repente y mandaba a volar a Raiser con su mano cubierta de un aura blanca. Entonces vieron como Ravel se apartaba al verle a los ojos y Rias decía que se rendía. Pero estaban demasiado asombrados como para reaccionar. Entonces, después de ver como Raiser atacaba pero acababa volviendo a ser mandada por los aires cuando el castaño invocaba un extraño escudo formado por hexágonos naranjas semi-transparentes y éste gritaba, entonces reaccionaron. El partido se terminó y el castaño se fue por una brecha creada por él.

-¿Quién era ese chico? – pregunto Lord Gremory, el padre de Rias. Es un hombre pelirrojo, con el cabello hasta los hombros, y de ojos azules.

-No lo sé. Rias me había contado que un chico con extraños poderes y una vampira habían llegado a su escuela. – comento Sirzechs.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta ahí? – pregunto Benelana apuntando a la pantalla donde antes se disputaba el partido.

-No lo sé, pero ha sido oportuno.

Todos miraban extrañados la pantalla. Ninguno sabía que era ese chico, pero había derrotado a Raiser ya que este no lo toco en ningún momento, pero el castaño le había dejado una herida en la cara, la cual estaba tardando mucho en curarse.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sala del Consejo Estudiantil<strong>_

Shinji había aparecido tras una especie de brecha extraña. La mirada del castaño estaba muy seria.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! – Sona Sitri, la cual se caracterizaba por mantener la calma en todo momento y mantener la cabeza fría, ahora se encontraba encarando al castaño con notable nerviosismo en la voz.

-Tranquilízate, Sona. – pidió tranquilamente Silvia.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Prácticamente ha invadido en un Rating Game como si nada!

-No he hecho daño a nadie, ¿verdad? – intervino el castaño, ganándose la mirada atenta de las tres chicas – He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Issei ya estaba bastante mal como para que el pollito idiota siguiera dándole de tortas.

Dicho esto se encamino a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Sona recuperando su típica actitud.

-Esto no ha acabado Sona. Deberías prepararte para un espectáculo. – sonrió confiado.

La vampira llego hasta su lado y ambos salieron de la sala y luego del instituto.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Calles de Kuoh y casa Hyodo (tres días después)<strong>_

-¿A qué te referías con un espectáculo? ¿Qué le dijiste a Rias? – preguntaba curiosa la morena.

-Jejeje. Solo digo que el pollito sufrirá.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Sep.

-¿Y me dirás cuál es?

-Nop.

-Mooo.

Silvia puso cara cachorrito intentando convencer al castaño.

-No no no, mi querida Silvia. No conseguirás que te lo diga antes de verlo.

-Bufff… ¿Issei tiene algo que ver?

-Aja.

-Vaaale. Entonces a dónde vamos.

-Bueno. Si mis cálculos son correctos, dentro de tres horas será la celebración de la boda y…

-¡¿Cómo sabes a qué hora será la boda?! ¡¿Y cómo sabías que hoy era la boda?!– pregunto asombrada.

-Secreto profesional.

-…

(Flashback)

Issei se encontraba en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Solo se encontraban él y Sona Sitri.

-Oye Sona, ¿dónde se celebra la fiesta de compromiso?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Por nada. Curiosidad.

-En una sala de fiesta en el castillo Gremory. Será esta noche a las doce de la noche.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

Con rapidez el chico salió a paso rápido de la sala.

-Espero que puedas ayudar un poco más, Ikari-san. – susurro la Sitri mirando a ningún punto en particular.

(Fin flashback)

-Como decía, dentro de tres horas será la celebración. Debemos ir hasta donde está la casa de Hyodo.

-¿Paaaraaa?

-Ya lo veras.

-Ok ok.

Durante un par de minutos en silencio, el par caminaba tranquilo por las calles.

-Shinji.

-Mmm.

-¿Sabes donde vive Hyodo?

-¡!

El castaño abrió los ojos a tope mientras paraba de golpe. La vampira solo se dio un facepalm.

-No tienes ni puta idea.

-Jejeje. – se reía nervioso.

-Idiota. Bueno, tenemos tres horas. Nos dará tiempo.

Durante las dos siguientes horas, el dúo estuvo dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, literalmente, hasta encontrar la casa del Sekiryuutei. Era ya muy de noche, por lo que decidieron dar unos pocos golpes a la puerta en vez de llamar al timbre. Para suerte de ambos, cierta rubia les abrió la puerta.

-Ah, Shinji-san, Silvia-san.

-Buenas noches Asia, ¿podemos ver a Issei? – pregunto Shinji.

-Issei-san está durmiendo.

-Tranquila, no lo despertare… por ahora.

La ex monja se hizo a un lado, dejando paso a ambos. La monja tenía una toalla en sus manos. Ésta empezó a caminar, guiando a ambos a la habitación del castaño.

-Oye Asia, ¿por qué no estás en la celebración? – pregunto Silvia.

-Buchou me pidió que me quedara cuidando de Issei-san.

-Entiendo.

Cuando estaban por entrar a la habitación del castaño, Shinji detuvo a Asia. Esta se dio la vuelta y Shinji puso su dedo índice en sus labios, para que guardara silencio. Dentro se podía oír al castaño hablando con alguien.

-"Esa voz. Suena como la mujer que estaba en la sala." – pensaba Shinji.

-Este círculo mágico puede transportarte a la sala donde es la fiesta de compromiso entre la Casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix. - hablaba una mujer. - Tengo un mensaje de Sirzechs-sama para ti. [Si quieres salvar a mi hermana, interrumpe la fiesta]. Eso fue lo que dijo. También hay otro círculo mágico en la parte de atrás del papel. Por favor úsalo cuando hayas recuperado a Ojou-sama, en verdad te será muy útil. – Hubo un pequeño silencio - Cuando Issei-sama estaba durmiendo, sentí un enorme poder dentro de ti. Los dragones son los únicos seres que no formaron una alianza con Dios, los demonios o los ángeles caídos. Si se trata de ese poder odiado entonces…

En serio, ¿qué tenéis con los dragones? Son muy majos. – comento divertido Shinji.

Los tres habían irrumpido en la habitación. Se podía ver como Grayfia estaba por marcharse.

-Tú eras Shinji Ikari-sama, y tu Silvia Alucard-sama.

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos por la forma en la que la peli platina los había nombrado.

-N-no hace falta que nos llames así jejeje.

-¡Issei-san!

Asia arrojo la toalla y el balde de agua al ver al castaño incorporado en la cama. Entonces la rubia brinco hacia sus brazos.

-¿Estaban espiando? – pregunto Grayfia.

-No. Nosotros veníamos y vosotros estabais hablando. Entramos sin llamar. Sentimos interrumpir. – se disculpó Silvia.

-Bien. Es hora de que me retire.

Mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico, la [Reina] de Sirzechs echo una mirada a Shinji, el cual se puso nervioso por la mirada penetrante de la mujer.

-Gracias a Dios. Estoy tan feliz. Dormiste por dos días enteros incluso aunque tus heridas ya habían sanado. Pensé que nunca abrirías los ojos de nuevo Issei-san.

Asia empezó a llorar.

-Asia escúchame bien. Voy a ir a buscar a Buchou.

-¡!

Ella parecía muy impresionada por lo que dijo.

-Voy a traer a Buchou de vuelta. No es un problema. Tengo en mis manos el poder para poder llegar hasta la fiesta.

-¡Yo voy también! – grito Asia sin pensarlo.

-No, tú te quedas aquí Asia.

-¡No quiero! ¡No puedo pelear al lado de Issei-san! Ya aprendí como usar magia. No quiero solo ser protegida.

-No, tú te quedas Asia. Yo traeré a Buchou de vuelta. Tú sabes. El [Boosted Gear] será muy útil para algo como esto. No te preocupes. Yo venceré a Raiser fácilmente y...

-¡No puedo no preocuparme! – esta vez Asia alzo su voz mientras lloraba - Puede que quedes bañado en sangre. Y derrumbado de nuevo...Vas a pasar por todo ese dolor de nuevo... No quiero ver a Issei-san en ese estado de nuevo.

-No moriré. Absolutamente. Te lo Prometo. ¿Recuerdas que estaba con vida cuando te salve? Es por eso que estaré bien. No moriré. Voy a vivir y estar a tu lado por siempre.

-Entonces prométeme una última cosa.

-¿Promesa?

-Por favor regresa con Buchou-san." – sonio la oji verde.

-¡Si, por supuesto! Por favor, quiero intentar una cosa.

El castaño cerró los ojos y los otros tres pudieron ver como una gema verde se materializaba en la mano izquierda de Issei.

Durante un largo rato Issei se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y la gema brillando. Entonces el [Boosted Gear] se materializo.

-Bien. Estoy listo.

Issei iba a levantarse de la cama, pero Shinji lo paro antes de que usara el círculo mágico.

-Quieto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No creerás que puedes vencer a Raiser con tu actual poder.

-Tengo algo pensado con el dragón.

-Bien. Eso es bueno. Pero creo que lo que voy a ofrecerte puede serte de gran ayuda contra el pollito.

-¿?

Los tres miraban a Shinji muy extrañados. Este levanto su mano derecha y un aura blanca empezó a cubrirla. Issei y Asia se encogieron en cuanto apareció el aura.

-Ddraig, ¿puedes oírme? Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. Te pido que me contestes, por favor. – pidió Shinji mientras miraba la garra metálica.

-[Vaya. Es la primera vez que alguien me pide esto y no sea mi portador. Eres extraño mocoso.]

Una potente voz se escuchó proveniente de la garra.

-Ya sé que es raro. Estoy aquí para pedirte que guardes el poder que quiero prestar a Issei.

-[¿Y para que harías tal cosa?]

-Sencillo. Es un demonio. Mi poder le puede hacer mucho daño, por lo que… ¡¿qué mejor idea que luche con esto?!

-[… tienes razón. Es una buena idea. Pon la mano en la gema y transmíteme el poder. Yo lo acumulare para que lo use adecuadamente.]

-Bien.

Issei extendió la mano y Shinji puso su mano recubierta de aura blanca encima de la gema. Entonces ésta empezó a brillar con fuerza. Durante un largo rato estuvieron en esa posición. Una vez finalizado el traspaso de poder, Ddraig volvió a hablar.

-[Vaya. Un poder muy interesante. Es parecido al que tienen los ángeles y caídos, pero al mismo tiempo es distinto. Sin duda este poder podría dañar a un demonio como si fuera sacro, pero algo me dice que también podría dañar a los ángeles.]

-Issei, no uses este poder sin él [Boosted Gear]. Ya has oído al dragón. – explico Shinji – Y procura usarlo bien. No quiero que lo desperdicies.

-Entiendo. Gracias por este poder.

-De nada. Te espero en la sala de fiesta.

-¡Vas a ir!

-¿Y perderme la paliza al pollito? ¡Por supuesto que vamos a ir!

Silvia asentía ante las palabras del castaño.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos allá.

-Yo que tú me vestiría. Y ponte algo bonito, que vas a una celebración… aunque se anule.

-…

Una vez terminado lo que iban a hacer, Shinji y Silvia se marcharon a su casa a cambiarse. La vampira se puso un vestido negro escotado por delante y detrás que se sujetaba perfectamente a sus curvas, además de unos zapatos de tacón negros. Shinji se puso un traje negro y una camisa roja desabotonada un poco. Una vez vestidos Shinji uso sus poderes para ir hasta la sala de fiestas, donde se celebraría la supuesta futura boda de Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sala de fiesta (Inframundo)<strong>_

Una enorme sala, con grandes cristales y lujo para hartarse. Prácticamente así podría describirse el lugar. Montones de demonios se encontraban en ese lugar. También se podía ver a la familia Gremory y Phoenix. El sequito de Rias estaba un poco apartado. Todos iban vestidos para la ocasión, pero en sus caras se podía ver tristeza por su ama.

Entonces el grupo noto cierta presencia. Girándose rápidamente pudieron ver como cierto castaño conocido se encontraba con un plato cogiendo diferentes alimentos del bufe libre que había en el lugar. Cerca suyo estaba una hermosa pelinegra, que se encontraba bebiendo una copa de champan.

-¡Shinji! ¡Silvia! – gritaron los tres sirvientes Gremory.

-Fiu. Aquí to tiene mu buena pinta. Creo que me voy a poner las botas.

-Y la bebida es excelente.

-¡¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?! – pregunto un alucinado Kiba.

-Tengo mis trucos.

-Aun así, ¡has traspasado la barrera del Inframundo y entrado en el castillo Gremory sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta!

-Si se han dado cuenta. Vosotros acabáis de hacerlo.

-Eso es porque estáis aquí y no os habéis escondido. – Koneko modo neutro On.

-Ya. Bueno. Dejémonos las explicaciones para otro momento, ¿os parece? – los tres sirvientes Gremory asintieron – Por cierto, ¿os han contado lo que paso después de que el pollito os derrotara? – pregunto sin mirarlos.

-Si. Dijeron que tu había irrumpido el partido.

-Podría decirse. Rias quería rendirse pero el pollito no le dejaba. Hice lo que tuve que hacer.

-Gracias, Shinji-kun. – agradeció Akeno con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero no sirvió de nada.

-Yo no diría eso. – hablo Silvia – Hicisteis un gran partido. Además, algo me dice que esto no ha acabado. – sonrió maliciosa, ganándose la mirada extrañada de los sirvientes Gremory.

-¿A qué te…? – empezó a preguntar Akeno, pero fue interrumpida.

Las enormes puertas de la entrada fueron abiertas dejando ver a un castaño medio bien vestido.

-"¿Qué escucha cuando le dicen que se arregle?" – se preguntaba sonriente Shinji - ¡Y empieza la verdadera fiesta!

-Aquí va a haber de hostias. – decía sonriente Silvia.

¡Si señores, Issei Hyodo entraba en escena!

* * *

><p>Una pregunta os hago, ¿qué creéis que debería de hacer con Excalibur? A mi parecer, lo que Ichiei ha hecho en la Novela es un desperdicio. Yo tengo pensado fusionar todos los fragmentos, pero no sé qué hacer con ella… o tengo una vaga idea. ¿Qué haríais vosotros con [True Excalibur]?<p>

_**Poderes / habilidades Shinji:**_

-Capacidad de volar. Puede hacerlo sin alas o con alas. Sus alas son un par de alas de plumas blancas (como las de un ángel).

-Campo AT.

-Capacidad de regeneración.

-Rayo de positrones de corto y largo alcance.

-Gran resistencia física y piel ultra dura, gran velocidad y fuerza en tierra, aire y agua.

-Crear bombas de energía.

-Capacidad de crear armas de luz.

-En combates cuerpo a cuerpo cubre las partes del cuerpo que usa para atacar o defenderse con un aura blanca, que le aumenta la defensa y el ataque.

-Armagedón: recubre al usuario de una fina capa blanca, la cual se hace más densa y poderosa hasta que estalla destruyendo todo, lo que Shinji quiera, a su alrededor.

-Juicio Divino: es la técnica más poderosa que tiene. Consiste en que levanta su mano derecha al cielo, este se ilumina y, según sea el enemigo a derrotar, un potente haz de luz cae sobre el / ellos. Es como el Fairy Law de Fairy Tail.

-Modo Serafín: una técnica que permite a Shinji usar su máximo poder. La diferencia es que su aura pasa de blanca a dorada. Es parecido al Balance Breaker de los Sacred Gears.


End file.
